A Different Childhood
by futureauthor13
Summary: What if Megamind had landed in the prison, but couldn't stay there? What if the government took him, and put him in an underground prison where he met a familiar group of monsters? Total AU/Crossover fic Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone :) This is my third attempt at a crossover (First attempt: Good, second one: Not so much), and my first attempt at an AU (so please take it easy on me). I've had this idea in my head for a while, and being my two favorite Dreamworks movies, I couldn't resist. So, please enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the movies. Okay, enough of my intro: First chapter starting...now!**

It was just a normal day at the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted. It was Christmas morning. A couple of the prisoners were at the prison church service. Others were waiting for family to visit. But most of the prisoners were outside in the court yard, enjoying the nice weather. Not too hot, and yet not too cold. It didn't really feel that Christmassy without snow, but that didn't matter to most of the prisoners. They were just happy to be outside.

One of the prisoners, number 18-67-09 (aka Roger) was just leaning on the brick wall. He was bald and a little heavy set with a bit of an accent. He mostly kept to himself with only a couple friends in the prison. And frankly, that was fine with him.

"Hey Rog." Speak of the devil, thought Roger as he turned to the prisoner next to him. He had short black hair and was skinny, practically the opposite of Roger in looks.

"Hey Dave," replied Roger, "waitin' for anyone?"

"Nah," said Dave, "Doubt anyone will want to visit me. You?"

"Same." And so the two just stood by the brick wall. For such a joyous and exciting holiday, it sure did get the life sucked out of it in the prison system.

Just then, Roger heard a few prisoners shout. Was something exciting happening? Heck, he'd even take a petty prison fight as entertainment at this point. But there were no fights going on. In fact, all the prisoners were standing still, and staring up at the sky. Following their gazes, Roger saw what looked like a comet, heading straight for the prison! "What the...?"

The small orb crash landed in the middle of the courtyard, shaking the ground around it. It even cracked the concrete! "What is it?" Roger heard someone ask. Whatever it is, it must be pretty freakin strong, thought Roger.

Being two of the more braver prisoners, Roger and Dave stepped slowly towards the orb, with others following. It definitely wasn't a comet, in fact, it looked like a spaceship. The cracked door opened up, and revealed something that not even the prisoners who had done drugs ever thought of seeing.

It was a small, newborn, blue baby. Literally, it had blue skin! It was wearing a small blue onesie with a lightning bolt on it. It also had bright green eyes and a head that was about twice the size of a normal baby. In it's small hands, was an orb with a creature in it that could only be described as a piranha combined with an octopus and a watermelon. Despite the crash landing, the baby looked up at the prisoners with curiousity and no tears in sight. The fish looked at the prisoners with curiousity as well, but also with a little distrust.

The prisoners looked at the alien baby. What could they do? What _should _they do? Should they take it inside, tell the guards, the warden? However, Roger had a different idea.

"Can we keep it?" Roger asked. Dave gave him a look. "Well, can we?" Dave looked back at the baby. If they told anyone, he might be taken away or dissected. Dave may've been a criminal, but he wasn't heartless. But on the other hand, it was an _alien baby! _How in the world were they supposed to take care of it?

"I'm up for it," said a random prisoner.

"We can teach 'im the ropes," said another one. The prisoners all started voicing their opinions, and it was clearly unanimous. Dave looked back at the baby, who gave a small smile at him.

"Ah, what the hell," said Dave. Roger took that as a 'yes' and picked up the small blue baby with the fish still in his hands. Two other prisoners lifted up the orb, and a small group of them went inside with their newest inmate.

()()()()()()()(()

The next day, the Warden came back from his small holiday. He had taken Christmas Eve and Day off, but now it was back to work. He gave a small nod to the gate security guard and then went inside. As he walked down the small path, he couldn't help but notice the small crater in the courtyard. He would definitely have to ask someone about that.

"Good morning Warden," said a young guard, who looked a little uneasy, "how was your holiday?"

"What happened Greg?" the Warden asked with a stoick face. No guard acted this polite with him unless something had happened while he was gone. It probably had something to do with the crater.

"Well, uh, Sir," said Greg, as he walked beside his boss, "yesterday morning, a...spaceship landed in the courtyard."

The Warden stopped in his tracks. "A what."

"A, a spaceship, Sir." Was this a joke? Warden gave him a look that would make him knock it off it this was all joke. "And, there was creatures in the ship, Sir." Apparently he wasn't joking.

"What kind of creatures, Greg?" asked Warden. The guard opened his mouth to reply when he stopped. The was a sound outside, it sounded like...helicopters. The sound gradually got louder, and the Warden quickly went to his office. When he got there, another guard was on his phone.

"Sir, the government is arriving," the guard said.

"The government?" Warden repeated in disbelief, "for what!"

"For the baby." The what?

Men started coming down the main prison hallway, and within minutes, they were at the Warden's office. They were all holding traqulizer guns to use if necessary, and in front of all the soldiers was a sharp dressed, middle aged man. He had graying hair that wasn't completely white, but was clearly getting there. He was wearing black shoes, dark green pants and a dark green jacket to match, complete with medals of honor. The man looked at the Warden with a no-nonsense face that the Warden himself has used many times.

"Good morning, Warden," said the man, "The name's General W.R. Monger. I'm here for the alien creatures."

Warden looked at the guard, hoping for at least a little bit of an explaination. "Um, I'll take you to their cell," the guard said sheepishly. Cell? What, now the aliens were his prisoners? Following the young guard, the Warden couldn't help but feel a little curious himself. Who were these ubiquitous aliens that everyone in the prison but himself knew about. Apparently one was a baby, but that wasn't much of a description. Warden prepared himself to be surprised by the creatures, and when he finally came to their cell, he was surprised. Not really by how they looked (though he was a little surprised), but by who else was in the cell.

In the middle of the cell was a small baby. He was blue, had a bigger than average head, and was sucking happily on a binkey. Next to him was a small orb, and inside it was a fish-like creature. In front of them was prisoner 18-67-09, and he was...playing _patty cake _with it? Sitting on the small cot was 18-67-09's roommates. All five of them looked happy, until they saw the warden and the soldiers.

"What are they doin' here?" asked Roger, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"I'm afraid that's classified information," said the General, he then turned to the Warden. "Unlock the cell please." Warden did as he was told, and opened the cell.

"They're gonna take 'im away!" shouted Roger. He and Dave immediantly got up and tried to take a swing at the general, but were brought down quickly by the soldiers quick skills. The third roommate tried to pick up the baby, but was quickly stopped.

"Take them to another cell," said Warden over the angry cries of the prisoners.

"He's just a kid, just a little freakin' kid!" shouted Roger, "You can't just kill 'im!" He and his roommates cursed at the two men as they were dragged away. Warden, ignoring the angry cries, went into the cell. The baby looked up at him, his emerald eyes curious about this stranger. Who was he? Why did he take away his friends? Was he going to take his other friend away?

The Warden picked up the baby, who quickly started to give small, pitiful cries, the binkey falling out of his mouth. The baby stretched his hands towards the orb as if it was a security blanket. Seeing this, the fish rolled his ball towards the Warden and growled at him. He tried to make the ball bounce and hit the Warden, but failed and ended up getting picked up by the general.

"Thank you for the cooperation," said Monger, "Now, hand me the alien." Warden looked down at the small blue infant, who was still crying.

"No!" the baby shouted. Warden's eyes widened. It could talk? It looked only a week old! "Du-dou tt! No!" It was clear that this wasn't the familiar, heartless, personality deprived aliens he had seen in the movies. It was intelligent, and besides it's skin tone and abnormal head size, was a normal baby.

"Warden," said Monger, a little more serious.

"What will happen to him?" asked Warden, trying to show no emotion despite being worried for the little alien.

Monger stayed quiet for a moment. His face stayed still, but his eyes said it all. "That is classified."

"I was afraid you'd say that," mumbled Warden. He looked back at the general. "General, he's just a little kid. Can't you make an exception?" As Warden said that, the baby had calmed down a little and was currently interested in the Warden's hand.

Monger silently sighed. The thing is, he couldn't keep making exceptions. He had already visited another crash landing sight this morning. The couple, or at least the wife, was devastated to learn that their little 'gift' was going be taken away. The baby had special abilities like flight and super strength, but other than that, was a normal looking child. So, the general let them keep the child, as long as they promised to keep it's powers a secret.

The general knew he couldn't try to hide this from the public. It didn't have a familiar skin tone, it's head was huge, and it would be impossible for it to blend in with society. People would find out, and he couldn't let that happen. But, maybe there was one last option. He may have to pull a few strings, and they might not be to happy about it, but Monger knew he had to at least try. It was just a harmless baby after all.

"I can't let him stay here," said Monger, "but I can maybe be able to promise you that I can put him somewhere safe." Warden frowned. That was probably the best he was going to get. After removing his hand from the baby's grip, Warden handed the baby to Monger. The baby smiled, and happily hugged his fish who started nuzzling up to the glass.

"What about that?" Warden asked, gesturing to the fish. Monger thought for a moment.

"We'll keep 'em together, they came here together right?" asked Monger. Warden nodded, despite not knowing for sure. These two only had each other, he wasn't going to let them be seperated.

"Bie bie!" said the baby, reaching for the hard, dull gray floor. It's binkey laid glowing on the cold floor, but was rescued by the Warden. He handed to the baby, who happily accepted it.

"Well, thank you for your time, Warden," said Monger. Normally he would've saluted him, but couldn't since his hands were full. So instead, he just simply nodded and started to walk away, with the soldiers following.

"Captain," said Monger to the man beside him.

"Yes General?" the Captain asked.

"Make sure these two stay together," said Monger, referring to the aliens, "and take them to containment unit 52-M-09."

The Captain gave a confused look. "But Sir, that area is for..."

"I know what it's for Captain," said Monger, "now make sure they get there, I'll be checking."

"Yes Sir."

As the Monger and the soldiers left the prison, the Warden started his patrol of the prison. When he passed one cell, he saw three familiar and angry faces. Two of the prisoners started shouting curse words and insults at the Warden, but it didn't bother him, he had heard it all before. Roger however, stayed quiet. He just simply glared at the Warden, his eyes full of hate.

He didn't bother telling the three that the alien was being taken somewhere safe, they probably wouldn't believe him anyway. So he just continued walking, and hoped that Monger kept his promise.

**Okay, so that's the first chapter, really more of an introduction. Next chapter, we'll see more familiar faces and get a little more Megamind and Minion scenes. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts! Here's chapter two! Enjoy :)**

Three miles underneith the Nevada Desert, there was a secret prison, known only to those who worked there and the creatures who lived there. These creatures were all very different from each other, but were given one name to describe them all:

Monsters.

The monsters had tried to escape this prison plenty of times before, using everything from homemade inventions, to secret tunnels, to temporary mind reading powers. But every attempt at escape ended with General Monger taking the monsters back to their cells. Eventually, the monsters stopped trying. While they missed the outside world, the prison wasn't that bad. It could've turned out a lot worse for the monsters.

But these monsters couldn't help but wonder: When would they get a new cell mate?

()()()()()()

"Do you..." Stomp! Stomp! "have any, twos?"

"Okay that's it, you are unbeatable!"

Bob, a gelatinous blob, pouted slightly as he handed The Missing Link, a combination of a fish and an ape from over 25,000 years ago, his cards. The fish ape just smiled.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" said Link.

Dr. Cockroach just rolled his eyes. Link had been doing this trick for years, and Bob still hadn't caught on. You'd think he'd get tired of winning all the time, the doctor thought as he tore a small corner of paper off the page he was reading.

Dr. Cockroach was just what his name implied. He was a scientist who tried to give humans the survival abilities and longevity of cockroaches. He tried the experiment on himself, and had succeeded. But he had also gained something else in return: A giant cockroach head. And so now, he was stuck in the monster prison. Luckily, he could still invent (as long as he didn't get his toy box privileges taken away...again).

"Roar!"

"Alright Insecto," said Link, getting up from the table, "I'll hang out with you for a while."

Insectosaurus was a 300 foot tall grub from Japan, and the most recent monster to arrive, since he was captured ten years ago. He had been exposed to radiation, making him grow. He wasn't that dangerous though, just a giant puppy really. But attacking Tokyo tended to get you put in a monster prison. Luckily, he and Link had become best friends, and he even helped Link win at card games.

Link walked over to the giant grub, climbed up him and started rubbing his tummy. Insectosaurus let out a happy roar. "You like that buddy?" Link asked, smiling at his friend. He got another happy roar in reply.

"Monsters!"

All the monsters looked up as General Monger's strong voice echoed through the main room. It was coming from the intercom. "We've got two new monsters arriving today. I'll be in there in a few minutes!"

"A new monster?" asked Bob, "I wonder what kind it is?"

"Actually he said there were two new monsters," Dr. Cockroach corrected, "perhaps they're mutated siamese twins."

"So we're getting cats?" Bob's asked, now excited.

"No Bob, those are siamese cats."

"I'm hoping it's a wolfman," said Link, "I've always wanted to meet one of those."

"Those are just myths, Link," replied Dr. Cockroach.

"The cockroach man says to the fish ape," replied Link.

Dr. Cockroach glared at him. "Touche. Anyway, whatever they are, they may be dangerous if Monger's escorting them in." Usually, Monger just sedated a new monster and put them in a cell. Once the new monster awakened, they would find their way to the main room and meet the other monsters. After that, Monger would usually just show them around the prison and then place them in their official cell.

The huge steel doors began to open, and Monger walked into the main room, which was strange itself since Monger usually came into the main room via jetpack. But was even stranger was what he was carrying. It was a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"What is it?" Bob asked as he went over to the general, "Oh wow, it's really small! Is it one of those short guys who make the cookies?"

"No Bob," said Monger. Link and Dr. Cockroach walked over to the general, curious about why Monger was carrying this new 'monster'.

"Well then, what is it?" asked Link.

Monger removed a little bit of the blanket, and revealed the monsters. They were infants. But not just any infants. One was a baby with blue skin and a big head. It also had a blue glowing binkey in it's mouth. In the blue infant's hands was the other, which was a fish creature in an orb filled with water. They were both only half awake.

"Babies?" asked Link.

"Alien babies," said Dr. Cockroach, "but, why bring them here? Why not the alien containment unit?" Aliens didn't usually crash land on Earth. But when they did, they seemed more dangerous than monsters, so instead of locking them up, they usually...well, you know.

"We made an exception in this case," said Monger, "They came here in a spaceship that crash landed in a prison yard in Metro City, California. Now, their cell is already filled with bottles, food, diapers, toys and a crib." He looked at the doctor. "I can trust there won't be any experiments?"

Dr. Cockroach looked appalled. "I may be a mad scientist, but I'm not a mon-... well, I'm still not going to experiment on an infant!"

"Good to hear," said Monger. He then carefully placed the infants in the doctor's arms. Awakened by the movement, their eyes opened wide, revealing the blue baby's bright green eyes and the fish's caramel brown eyes. The blue baby looked up at the doctor.

"Wa?"

"Hello there," said Dr. Cockroach, giving them a friendly smile.

"Oh lo," replied the baby with a smile. The doctor's eyes widened.

"Did, did it just say..."

"Yes, it did just tried to say hello," finished Monger, "after doing a few safe tests on the baby, we've concluded that it is super intelligent, despite being only ten days old. It's already able to sit up on it's own, crawl and speak a few words. The fish can speak a little too."

"Incredible," said Dr. Cockroach.

"So, what's there names?" asked Bob.

"Their government monster names are Megamind and Pirahna," answered Monger.

"Megamind?" repeated Link, "Wow, why didn't you just call him 'Giant Blue Head'?" Monger glared at the fish ape.

"Well, I hope you won't have any problems with your new cellmates," said Monger, "but if you do, you know who to call."

"Who?" asked Bob. Monger just ignored the question, and left the main room, closing the giant doors behind him. The three monsters looked at their new cell mates.

"So, what do we do with them?" asked Link.

"Well, this little one is probably hungry," said Dr. Cockroach. The three monsters walked to the newly furnished cell, with Insectosaurus waiting outside it.

The cell seemed perfect for the babies. There was a crib with blue blankets and a mobile above it, plastic Fisher Price toys, plush toys, diapers, bottles, food and even an aquarium for the fish to swim in. Dr. Cockroach grabbed a premade bottle, warmed it up, and began to feed it to the baby, while Bob and Link went back into the main room.

The baby had gulped down the formula in under five minutes. "Well Megamind," said Dr. Cockroach, "I'm glad you enjoy Earth food."

"Goo da!" replied Megamind with a smile. He then turned to the fish. "Goo da!" The fish returned the smile.

After burping and changing the infant, Dr. Cockroach took the two back into the main room, just in time for lunch.

The plastic tubes traveled down towards the table, and delivered each of the monsters' favorite dishes. Seeing this, Megamind's eyes filled with wonder. Dr. Cockroach saw this and chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is an interesting way to recieve food, isn't it?"

As the monsters ate, Megamind and Pirahna talked to each other, though it wasn't very understandable. But then again, they were just babies, so it was probably just babbling.

"Hey Doc?" asked Bob, "what do you think happened to Megamind's family?"

"I'm not sure Bob," replied Dr. Cockroach, "but whatever the reason, it had to be important to send their child all the way here to Earth."

"I guess we're his family now Doc," said Bob. Dr. Cockroach stopped eating for a moment, and gave a small smile.

"Yes Bob, I suppose we are."

The next morning, a lot of strange things happened. The first was in the morning. When the monsters woke up, breakfast was already on the table, but Megamind and Pirahna were in one of the seats.

"How did you get out of your crib?" Dr. Cockroach asked as he picked the baby up from the chair. He recieved just a bunch of babbling as a reply.

The next strange thing was at lunch time. Dr. Cockroach's tube was cut short, almost like someone had taken off the end piece of it. But it delivered food just find, so Dr. Cockroach didn't mention it to Monger.

The last strange thing happened after Megamind and Pirahna were put down for a nap. "Link, where's my welding torch?" Dr. Cockroach would never be allowed to have a welding torch, but he had managed to make one using an old hairdryer and a lighter, and had managed to keep it secret from Monger. Which was good because a welding torch could be very useful for things like inventing or improving the radio they had, which was what he was doing right now.

"I don't know," replied Link, "ask Bob."

"Bob?" repeated Dr. Cockroach. He then turned to the blob. "Bob, have you seen my torch?"

"Yeah, Megamind has it," replied Bob with a smile.

"Bob, there is no way Megamind could've gotten my torch," said Dr. Cockroach, getting annoyed, "Now where is it? I swear if you ate it..."

"I didn't!" said Bob, "besides, your tools taste terrible."

Dr. Cockroach gave an agrivated sigh. "Oh I give up," he said, walking away. He would have to make another one now, which would be difficult since hairdryers weren't exactly the most common thing to find in the trash.

Half an hour later, it was time for the alien infants to wake up from their naps, so Dr. Cockroach went into their cell to wake them up.

"Megamind, Pirahna," he said in a soft voice, "It's time to get..." He stopped, stunned into silence.

Not only was Megamind out of his crib (again) and awake, but he was using Dr. Cockroach's torch! He was melting the plastic on a Fisher Price toy truck and connected it to what looked like a piece of the feeding tube. On the back of the tube, Megamind had connected his crib mobile to the tube. Attached to the mobile was his binkey, which was glowing brightly.

Finally, when Megamind's welding was complete, he picked up the orb containing Minion and place it on top of the tube, making it look like a body for the fish. Megamind then hit a button that turned on the mobile. The mobile started spinning about five times faster than a normal mobile. Because of this, it became like a motor, and pushed the body forward.

"Dane!" said Megamind happily. Pirahna smiled proudly at the boy, as if to say "Great job." The body didn't move very fast, but it matched Megamind's crawling speed, so that made Megamind happy. Together, the two crawled/rolled towards the still stunned Dr. Cockroach. The doctor couldn't believe it. The baby was only eleven days old! Super intelligent indeed!

"L-Link!" shouted Dr. Cockroach, "Link, you have to see this!"

After showing his cell mates (and apologizing to Bob for blaming him), Dr. Cockroach decided to bring something up that he had been thinking about ever since the little blue alien had arrived.

"Gentlemen," said Dr. Cockroach, "I don't believe that many children would liked to be called Megamind. Perhaps we should give him another name."

"How about Blue!" suggested Bob, "he is blue after all! Or Yellow, like his eyes."

"I have yellow eyes, Bob," said Dr. Cockroach, "Megamind has green eyes."

Bob gave a goofy laugh. "I always get those two mixed up." Link and Dr. Cockroach just rolled their eyes.

"How about, Tesla?" suggested Dr. Cockroach.

"Tes what?" asked Link.

"Tesla was an inventor, and was often misunderstood," said Dr. Cockroach. That definitely suited Megamind. The infant would most likely grow up to be an inventor and, being the last one of his species, would make him a little misunderstood. But then again, he would be with monsters, the only ones of their kind, so maybe they would be able to make the little alien feel like he wasn't so alone on this strange planet.

"I like it!" said Bob.

"Tes ah!" said Megamind happily.

"Well, I think we have a winner," said Dr. Cockroach. He then looked at the fish. "Now, what should we call you?"

"Link!" shouted Bob.

"That's my name, Bob," said Link.

"Yeah, but you two look alike, so maybe we can call him Little Link," suggested Bob.

"Let's keep trying," said Dr. Cockroach.

"Min on," said the fish.

"What did he say?" asked Link.

"I think he said Minion," replied Dr. Cockroach.

"Min on!" said Megamind, pointing at the fish.

At first, Dr. Cockroach was a little confused. Minions were servants for villains, and were often beaten or punished. It wasn't an ideal life. But why would this fish be named Minion? But wait, didn't Monger say these two arrived together? Maybe Megamind's species had a different meaning for the word 'Minion'. Perhaps it just meant a helper or assistant. Maybe this fish was sent with Megamind to help take care of him and protect him (which made sense, since the fish often got very protective around the baby), and maybe remind him a little of home.

"Minion," Dr. Cockroach said again, "Alright, then we will call you two Tesla and Minion." The two aliens smiled happily.

"Welcome to your new home!" Bob said happily to the two infants. And judging by their big smiles, the aliens were happy with their new home.

**Phew! Long chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Also, yes this is before Susan arrived at the monster prison. And before anyone asks, yes I'm still going to call Megamind by his monster name, but he will also get called Tesla at times too.**

**I got the idea from the dvd trivia track, where it says Megamind was compaired to Tesla. Plus, the name just kinda suits him in my opinion, and it seems like the kind of name Doc would think of. Anyway, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You're all awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter (you would not believe how hard it was to write, at least the beginning. I had like three alternate beginnings that went nowhere. Stupid writers block). This one takes place when Megamind is seven (which I assume is the age he started school).**

**Warning: While this chapter has humor, it also has angst (but then, what do you expect, it's Megamind). **

"C'mon Blue! Game's over!"

Link sighed and started looking throughout the main room, again.

More furniture had been added since there was a child at the monster facility now. There was a couch, a kitchen table with chairs, a desk for homework (Dr. Cockroach had insisted Megamind have some sort of schooling, then at least he could do one thing normal children did), a toy box, bookshelves with plenty of books to read, a small tv (which had already been eaten twice by Bob, but was saved before it could get digested) and a radio. But there still wasn't a lot there, so you'd think it would be easier to find the boy.

"Are you yelling at me?" asked Bob.

"No Bob," said Link, "hey, have you seen Megs?"

"Megamind?" said Bob, "Well, I saw him standing by the wall covering his eyes."

"Bob, that was half an hour ago. Have you seen him after that?"

"No I have not," Bob said with a smile. Link mentally face palmed. He didn't mind playing with the youngest member of the strange little monster family, he just hated playing Hide'n'Seek with him since he always found great places to hide.

Insectosaurus let out a roar. "I already checked there!" replied Link. He then thought for a moment, and smiled. He started walking towards Insecto. "Well, I guess I'll go check his bedroom!" he shouted loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"But you're not going..." Bob started to say, but Link quickly shushed him and continued walking as quietly as he could towards the giant grub. He walked over to Insecto's tail, and looked over it. "Ah ha! There you are!"

"Aw!" Megamind said, disappointed. He stood up and smiled at the fish ape. "Well, it still took you a long time to find me."

"I think it took him almost half an hour to find you, Sir," said Minion, "Could be a new record." Link shot the small fish a glare, but Minion just ignored it.

Megamind walked over to Link. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and tennis shoes (given to him by General Monger). He was about three and a half feet tall, which was a little below average for a seven year old. Behind Megamind was Minion, who was in his own little robot body that was about a foot and a half tall. It wasn't the shiniest robot body in the world since it was made out of a coffee can and some spare rusty parts, but Minion could move and operate it by himself, so it was fine with him.

"Thanks for hiding me," Megamind said to Insectosaurus, who gave a happy roar in reply. He then turned to Link. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We could play ball," suggested Bob. He then regurgitated his red rubber ball, which was now covered in blue goo. Megamind grimaced at the sight.

"Um, no thank you Bob," said Megamind.

"Maybe we can go see what Dr. Cockroach is doing," suggested Minion. Megamind's face brightened almost instantly. While Minion and the other monsters were like brothers to him, Dr. Cockroach was like a father to Megamind. He had taught Megamind everything he knew about inventing, and always encouraged his inventing skills (just as long as it didn't get him in trouble with Monger).

"Okay," said Megamind. He and Minion started walking towards the doctor's cell. When they went inside, they saw Dr. Cockroack fiddling with some sort of electric device. "Dr. Cook-a-roach?" He could never pronounce 'cockroach' right, and after what seemed like a million tries at trying to correct the alien, the doctor just gave up.

Dr. Cockroach looked up and smiled. "Hello Tesla, Minion." Megamind didn't really mind that the doctor called him Tesla, it was a special name for him that only the doctor used.

"What are you doing?" the blue alien asked.

"I'm trying to make this computer work," explained Doc, "If my calculations are correct, I should get it working by tomorrow."

Megamind and Minion looked at the 'computer'. It was a small tv with a satelite and an old keyboard (with several keys missing) connected to it, as well as a few other assorted objects.

"Can I help?" asked Megamind.

"Of course," replied Dr. Cockroach. He handed the alien a wrench. "Why don't you screw the bolts on this side, and I'll do the other side."

"Okay." The two inventors started to work, often offering each other suggestions or giving comments, while Minion simply stood back and watched. Within two hours, the computer was nearly complete (or as complete as you can get it when working with garbage and old parts). They carefully carried it out to the table.

"Ooh, what's that?" Bob said as he stretched his arm out to touch it, but Dr. Cockroach hit it.

"Don't touch it, Bob," warned the doctor. Bob took a couple 'steps' back, but still watched with a curious eye along with the other two monsters.

"Can I turn it on?" asked Megamind. Doc smiled and gave a nod. Quickly, Megamind turned the nob twice and then pressed a button. The tv turned on, and after a few seconds, the Google homepage appeared on the screen.

"Yes! It's works!" Megamind shouted.

"Excellent!" said Doc as he got that old 'mad scientist' look in his big golden eyes. He threw his head and was about to let out one of his trademark evil laughs when he heard one coming from the little alien beside him.

"Mwahahahaha!"

"Oh no, not another mad scientist with an evil laugh," Link groaned. He was annoyed with just one.

"Oh come on Link, just have fun with it," said Dr. Cockroach, before giving an evil laugh of his own.

"Oh, I love the 'mwahaha's'!" said Bob, before laughing. Despite being a tad annoyed by it, Link couldn't help but smile just a little. As the three of them laugh, Megamind's evil laugh turned into childish giggles. He couldn't imagine having a more fun life.

Throughout the day, Megamind continued having fun. He and Doc went to various websites on the computer, and each one worked perfectly, much to their happiness. Then, continuing the afternoon tradition, he and Minion played cards with Link and Bob (they made sure to sit somewhere where Insecto couldn't see their cards).

"Okay, do you have any fives?" Minion asked Link.

"Nope," said Link with a smile. Minion pouted. The fish ape was about to take his turn when a familiar tune came on the radio.

_Living easy_  
_Loving free _  
_Season ticket for a one way ride_  
_Asking nothing_  
_Leave me be_  
_Taken everything in my stride_

"What on Earth...?" Dr. Cockroach asked, looking up from his book. Usually the radio was on an oldies station. Guess Bob had messed with the radio again.

"What kind of music is that?" Megamind asked, curious about the music, but excited by it at the same time. He had never heard anything like it before. It was so new, so energenic!

"That kid, is called 'Rock and Roll'," Link said with a smile.

"Whoa," Megamind said. He smiled as he turned it up.

"Um, perhaps we could listen to something else?" Dr. Cockroach asked. Rock was never his favorite type of music, he always preferred something he could dance to.

"Aw, do we have to?" Megamind asked.

Dr. Cockroach looked at him for a moment. "Well, I guess we could listen to it for a little bit."

Megamind smiled, and continued listening to the song.

The rest of the day continued smoothly, and before the two aliens knew it, it was bedtime.

"Dr. Cook-a-roach?" Megamind asked as he got into his cot.

"Yes Tesla?" answered Doc.

"Has anyone ever escaped?" asked Megamind, referring to the prison.

"I'm afraid not," replied Doc, "though, we gave it a few good tries. But unfortunately, Monger's got this place locked up tight."

"Oh," said Megamind, "but, do you think it's possible to escape?"

"Aren't you happy here?" Dr. Cockroach asked, his voice full of concern for the alien. He and all the monsters in the prison had always tried their best to keep the alien happy.

"Of course," said Megamind, looking over at his fish friend, who was getting ready to power down in his robot body, "it's just that, we want to see the things we see in books and on teal-a-vision. The buildings and the mountains and the stars. Maybe we can even find the planet I'm from."

A lump formed in the doctor's throat, but he quickly pushed it down. "It's pronounced television, Tesla. Perhaps we can look for your planet, but not for a while. I'm afraid Monger can't let us out. People aren't ready to see us. When they are, then we can go outside. I promise."

"Okay," replied Megamind, a little disappointed. "Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Tesla," Doc replied. He made sure Megamind was tucked in, said goodnight to Minion, and then turned off the lights.

Silence filled the room, but only for a few moments. "Minion?"

"Yes Sir?"

"We're still going through with the plan," said Megamind, "so try not to fall asleep."

"But Sir," said Minion, walking over to the cot, "are you sure this is a good idea? Dr. Cockroach said that people aren't ready to see us."

"Maybe they aren't," said Megamind, "but I am. Don't you want to see outside?"

"Well...," said Minion. He was curious, very curious. But he didn't want his master to get hurt. They were lucky to be in a place with such friendly people (er, monsters), but what if the people outside weren't so friendly?

"If you don't want to go, I can go by myself," said Megamind.

"I'm not letting you go alone," said Minion.

"Good, I didn't really want to go alone," Megamind mumbled. He then reached under his bed and pulled out something that he and Minion had been working on in secret for about a week. It was a gun, but not just any gun. It was powered by Megamind's binkey, and had unique settings, such as De-Hydrate, De-Stroy, and De-Coupage. Megamind called it the De-gun.

"Okay, then it's settled. Tonight, we escape."

()()()()()()()()()

Megamind carefully set the helicopter down in the middle of the Metro City Public Park. It was dark, but there were still a few people outside, going to various shops, clubs, work, and even other people's houses.

"Wow, just look at it Minion!"

"Oh, I'm definitely looking, Sir."

Escape had been easier than Megamind had thought. At 10 o'clock, half an hour after lights out, Megamind and Minion snuck out of their cells through the ventilation shaft. After dehydrating the doors and security cameras, Megamind and Minion (who was in his glass globe, since his robot body was still charging). They had to destroy the ceiling doors that led to the outside world, and while it definitely made a lot of noise, by the time security got there, the aliens were long gone. However, they did leave a note saying they would be back the next morning.

Megamind had read books on the mechanics of helicopters, so it was very easy to figure out how to fly.

"So Sir, now that we're out, where will we go?" Minion had asked when they escaped.

"Um," said Megamind. He looked at the gps, and saw a town called Metro City. He had remembered hearing that name when he was younger. "We're going to Metrosity."

"Excuse me?" asked Minion, confused. But Megamind didn't answer, instead he started flying towards the city. After an hour of flying, they had made it to the city.

Megamind picked up Minion, and exited the helicopter. Unfortunately, he forgot to duck down and ended up hitting his head. "Ow, my giant blue head!"

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Megamind, rubbing his head. He started walking through the empty park, pointing out every breed he recognized from the textbooks Monger had given him to study from. Once they reached the end of the park, they started exploring the city.

"Wow Sir, where should we go first?" asked Minion.

"Perhaps we should search for that clown who is always trying to sell hum-burgers on the teal-a-vision."

"I believe it's pronounced hamburgers."

"Oh right. Or maybe we can do some shopping. I'm sure this city has plenty of things we can use to invent."

"And maybe we can stop by one of those water parks, they look fun!"

"Oh definitely!

As the two aliens looked around the city in wonder, their imaginations going wild, they didn't even noticed the people staring at them. The people couldn't even believe what they were seeing. A couple screamed or got out their cell phones to call the police. One man's baby even started to cry.

"Um, Sir," said Minion, "I think people are looking at us."

Megamind turned around, and looked at the people. They all took a couple steps back. "Um, ollo," said Megamind, giving a small shy smile.

"I think it's pronounced 'hello'," whispered Minion.

"What is it?" a man in a suit asked.

"An alien!" said another man.

"A monster!" shouted a woman.

"A freak!" shouted a teenage girl, hugging her purse as if Megamind was about to try and steal it.

"It's here to take over our planet!"

"Somebody call the government!"

"Call the army!"

Megamind started to take a couple steps back. Why were they yelling at him? He hadn't done anything wrong? He just wanted to see what outside was like. A couple teenage boys started hurling rocks at Megamind, a couple actually hit his head. The people kept telling him to leave and get off their planet, threatening him, scaring him.

Not being able to take it anymore, Megamind started running away from the angry crowd, who continued yelling after him. He ran as fast as he could, and after about a block of running, he ended up tripping on a hole in the sidewalk. He fell to the concrete ground hard, and while his body wasn't hurt that badly, his spirit sure was.

"Sir?"

Teary eyed, Megamind looked at his fish, still in his hands. The globe now had a couple cracks and some dirt on it thanks to the fall. "Minion, I'm-I'm sorry," Megamind said, through his tears.

"It's okay Sir," said Minion, "I can get a new bowl at home. But what about you? Are you alright?"

"No!" Megamind said, clearly upset. Why were they so mean to him? He just wanted to see what their world was like, outside the thick metal walls of the monster prison.

"Hey," said a gruff voice. Megamind looked up, and saw a man. He was tall, and had silver hair with a thick moustache. His face was stoick, not showing any fear of the boy like the other people did. "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I just wanted to see what it was, was like out here," replied Megamind, before wiping his eyes, "and now I just want to go home." Surprisingly, this man wasn't angry at him or afraid of him. Instead, he stuck his hand in front of Megamind. The alien looked at it, confused.

"Come on," said the man, "I'll get you home." Megamind timidly took the man's hand, and the man helped him up. After Megamind made sure Minion's globe wasn't leaking, the three of them walked downtown to the Metro City Train Station.

The man left Megamind on a bench, while he went to go make a phone call. As Megamind sat on the bench, he noticed a bald man, who was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt, staring at him. Megamind looked away, and tried to forget about the angry crowd of people. But he couldn't. He had never felt so afraid. What if they had hurt him? He hugged Minion's globe and held it close to him.

"Don't you listen to a word those people said," Minion said to his young master, "they're just rude and wrong."

Megamind gave his fish a small smile. "Thank you Minion." He then looked back at the bald man. He was inserting a dollar into the old candy machine. A Hershey bar came out, and the man grabbed it and handed it to Megamind.

"Go on, it's really good," the man insisted. After a little more coaxing, Megamind took the candy bar and started nibbling on it.

"Well, Monger should be here in about half an hour to pick you up," said the moustache man. Megamind didn't say anything, he just stared at the chocolate bar. The man sat down next to Megamind, and waited for Monger to come.

"Thank you," the man heard Megamind say after he sat down.

Like they were promised, Monger arrived with about five other soldiers in a helicopter about half an hour after the man had called. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry and yelling like Megamind had thought.

"Come on," Monger said, "Let's go." Megamind got off the bench in silence, and walked over to the helicopter. The two men, the only two people Megamind had met tonight that had not been scared of him, watched the helicopter leave together.

The bald man gave a small chuckle. "I guess I owe you an apology, Warden."

"Don't mention it, Roger," replied the Warden.

Roger, a solid citizen out on parole for three and a half years now, never thought he would see the blue alien boy again. But he hadn't forgotten him, and he hadn't forgiven the Warden for giving him to the government, until now. And now, at a train station to catch a train so he could visit some old relatives, he had seen the blue boy again. He looked healthy enough, but the other people he had met tonight had clearly hurt him. If he wasn't on parole, he would give them a piece of his mind.

"Do ya think 'e'll be okay, Warden?" Roger asked.

Warden stayed silent, because really, he didn't know.

()()()()()()()()()

Megamind stepped inside his cell, with Minion in his hands and Monger behind him. The old soldier didn't say anything, he just simply closed the door. When he did, he could hear the fresh sobs of the alien boy inside, and it nearly broke his heart. He started to walk away, and hoped that Megamind's fellow cell mates could make him feel better.

"Tesla?"

The door opened, revealing Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Bob. "Tesla, are, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," Megamind said, his back turned to them all as he laid on his bed. Minion was on the floor, looking up sadly at his master.

"Why is he upset?" Bob asked innocently, "He's the second monster to escape."

"Look, why don't you two go back to bed," said the bug doctor. Link nodded, and the two went to their cells, while Dr. Cockroach went inside Megamind and Minion's cell.

"I'm never going outside again," said Megamind, "they hated me."

"They didn't hate you," said Dr. Cockroach, "they were just... surprised. When people see something new, they're afraid of it. When people first saw me, and Link, and Insectosaurus, and Bob, they were afraid. That's why we were put in here, to wait until they day when maybe they wouldn't be so afraid."

"Well, even if they stop being afraid, I'm never going outside again," said Megamind, "I hate humans."

"Well Tesla, you may not know this, but I'm part human." Megamind looked at Dr. Cockroach in surprise. "I accidentally changed myself to look like this, but inside, I'm still human."

"And, you were never afraid of me?" asked Megamind.

"Never," said Dr. Cockroach, "and I never will be. Because I know you're just as human as I am."

Megamind started to protest, but Dr. Cockroach stopped him.

"You may look alien on the outside, but inside you're just as human as the rest of us. We're all the same, just different on the outside."

"Like M&M's!" said Megamind.

"Yes like..." Doc started to say, but then stopped. He then started chuckling. "Yes, like M&M's."

"So, do you really think people will like me once they stop being afraid?" asked Megamind.

"Well, it may take a while for people to stop being afraid," said Dr. Cockroach, "but I'm sure with that big brain of yours, you can think of a way to convince them otherwise."

Megamind smiled. "Thank you Dr. Cook-a-roach."

"You're welcome," replied Dr. Cockroach, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dr. Cockroach turned off the lights, and then left the room.

"Minion?" asked Megamind.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Despite feeling a little better thanks to Dr. Cockroach, he was still a little shaken up by his late night experience in the city.

"Sure," said Minion. He rolled over to the cot, and his master picked him up and laid down on the cot with him.

"Minion, do you really think I can make people not be afraid of us?"

"Of course Sir," said Minion, giving his master a toothy smile, "you're the smartest person I know."

The blue seven year old smiled back at the fish. "Thanks Minion."

Slowly, the two closed their eyes, and settled into a relaxing sleep.

**I really hoped this one turned out well. I wanted to show that Megamind was still the little goofy inventor we all love, but was also the same alien that was shunned because he was an alien. I also wanted to show how the monsters' lives were affected with Megamind now in their lives. I really, REALLY hope this was good. (Goes to my hiding place and waits in worried anticipation for reviews to come in) Thanks again for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Susan comes into the story!**

**Quick note: This Thursday, I will be on spring break and nowhere near a computer. So the next update may not be until two weeks from now. Sorry, I hope this chapter tides you all over until then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**No homework nights ftw! Okay, just a quick update before I have to start packing for the next two days and then leaving for a week. Hope you all enjoy (btw, thank you all for reviewing. Reviews are my coffee, and they're what gets me through the day).**

Eighteen years just seemed to fly by at the Monster Facility, at least for the monsters. Megamind had turned from a little alien boy to an alien man, but his personality stayed pretty much the same. He was still fun loving and creative, often creating two or three inventions a month.

At twenty five, Megamind was only five foot six, only a couple inches shorter than Dr. Cockroach and almost a foot shorter than Link. He was thin and lanky, and always looked disportionate thanks to his giant blue head, which seemed to grow just as much as he did. While he stayed bald, he did grow facial hair, which he shaved into looking like a goatee. His outfit was the same everyday: The standard black jumpsuit, with just a few blue highlights like the collar and the pockets.

Minion's suit had changed over the years as well. He went through many different designs after both he and Minion got tired of the tiny robot body. They tried a more human looking body, a tiger body, a dog body, and even a body that was just a fish tank with arms. Eventually, they settled on a body that looked more like a robotic gorilla (though they had to endure a week of Bob asking over and over again if Link and Minion were long lost cousins).

Megamind kept up with his studies diligently, he even finished up the prison's entire selection before the age of sixteen. The boy was definitely intelligent, and nothing had made Dr. Cockroach prouder. The two of them were still close, and often helped each other with inventions or had small contests to see who could invent the best thing, but they often ended in a draw since Monger usually took away both of their toy box privilages before they could finish.

Megamind and Minion enjoyed their time with the monsters, but like the monsters, after a while they fell into a routine. Invent, eat breakfast, read, eat lunch, play cards, read, invent, have supper, go to bed. They couldn't help but get a little stir crazy. He wanted something or someone to break up the boring old routine they were in.

"Dr. Cook-a-roach," asked Megamind one afternoon.

"Yes Tesla?" Dr. Cockroach replied, looking up at the blue alien.

"How many years was it between when Insectosaurus came and when Minion and I came?" he asked.

"Hmm, I believe that Insectosaurus was brought here in 1969, and you both landed here in 1984, so about fifteen years. Hoping we'll get another cellmate soon?"

"Maybe," replied Megamind. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he shot up from the couch. He ran to his cell while Dr. Cockroach just smiled. He knew the alien was running to write down his latest invention plan. Somethings never change, thought the doctor.

"Minion!" Megamind shouted as soon as he entered the cell. Minion, who was reading a cookbook he had found in the back of the bookshelf, looked up.

"What! What is it?" Minion asked, a little surprised by his master's sudden outburst.

"I've just got another brilliant idea!" shouted Megamind, smiling like a mad genius and running to his desk to grab a pencil and paper.

"This plan won't involve explosives, will it Megamind?"

Megamind looked up, and saw General Monger, eighty years old and still sharp as a tack, glaring at him through the clear glass.

"Oh of course not General," said Megamind, giving him an innocent smile, "although, if you're thinking of the peanut butter incident, those weren't explosives, they were just a technical difficulty."

"I don't care what you call it," said Monger, "I don't want it to happen again."

Megamind raised his right hand. "I give you my word, General." The alien then flashed his bright green, innocent looking eyes for affect.

"I'll be watching you," said Monger, his gaze still hard and strict, "so no funny stuff." And with that, the general pressed a button on his jetpack, and flew away. As soon as he was gone, Megamind rolled his eyes and turned back to his faithful fishy sidekick.

"Okay Minion, you start getting supplies, I'll start designing the blueprints," ordered Megamind as he sat down at his metal desk, already cluttered with paper.

"Yes Sir," said Minion, walking towards the door, "Um, Sir. One question though: What exactly is your 'brilliant idea'?"

Megamind looked at Minion and smiled. "A Monster Locator!"

For the next week and a half, Megamind worked nonstop, only taking breaks to go to the restroom and eat a few M&M's to keep his strength up. He probably would've worked through the night if Minion and Dr. Cockroach hadn't made him go to bed. Minion had helped get all the scrap metal and noneatible garbage around the facility, and Megamind was more than thankful.

"Whatever that invention is, it must be pretty important," Link had commented, looking over at the closed cell door.

"Maybe he's making a breakfast machine, like the ones on tv," said Bob.

"Bob, we already have a breakfast machine," said Dr. Cockroach, referring to the tubes that always brought them food from who knows where.

"We do? Awesome!" said Bob with a big smile. The other two monsters just rolled their eyes.

When the invention was finally complete, Megamind asked for a DNA sample from every monster. He took fur samples from Insectosaurus, a blood sample from Dr. Cockroach, blood and scale samples from Link, and a piece of Bob. A few hours later, Megamind was ready to present his invention.

"Fellow monsters," said Megamind, "while we know that some monsters are created with nuclear energy, like our friend Insectosaurus..." Insectosaurus gave a small roar, "...or simply created like Bob, most monsters are created by a mutation in the DNA. That would explain why I had to collect DNA samples from all of you. Now, for the invention. Minion?"

Minion gave a nod, and took the blanket off the invention. It looked like a metal cube attatched to a computer and a sonar. "This is my Monster Locator. Usually, when monsters first appear, they are in hiding until someone spots them and calls the government. Now, we can find them, and bring them here." And perhaps break up the boredom, thought Megamind. That, and he would definitely like to meet some new monsters. "If there is anyone in the country who has DNA similar to yours or is mutated like yours, he or she will turn up on the scree. I even inserted my own DNA just in case..., just in case there are other aliens on this planet."

Megamind looked up at the monsters for their opinion. Dr. Cockroach and Link looked at each other. While they didn't really like the idea of other monsters getting captured like they were, they couldn't really blame the alien. He had lived in the facility his whole life, so he didn't really long for freedom the way the other monsters did. That, and it would be nice to meet a couple new monsters.

"It's Incredible, Tesla," said Dr. Cockroach. Megamind's face glowed with pride. "Now, why don't you fire it up and see how it works."

He didn't need to tell him twice. Megamind pressed a button, and the sonar and computer turned on. He typed in a few words on the computer, and waited. As Megamind and the other monsters watched in anticipation, the machine started to beep. It beeped for about half a minute, and instead of locating a new monster like Megamind had hoped, it started smoking and sparking.

"No!" shouted Megamind, as he started to use the blanket to blow away the smoke, "Nononononono!" Minion rubbed out a few of the flames, while Bob took care of the smoke by simply absorbing it. Once the fire and smoke had finally stopped, the once shiny cube looked old and dull. Megamind looked down at it in disappointment.

"Well, it was a brilliant invention, Sir," said Minion, "it just has a few bugs that need fixing."

"Perhaps, we can try and fix it tomorrow," suggested Dr. Cockroach. Megamind didn't respond, and that worried the doctor. Normally, Megamind didn't give up when an invention failed. But he had worked so hard on this one, and...well, maybe this would be the invention he would give up on.

Megamind walked over to the table, and picked up the cube. "Minion," he said.

"Yes Sir?" replied Minion.

"You may have to search for some spare wires and metal," the blue alien said with a small smile, "we may have quite a few repairs to make tomorrow."

"Yes Sir!" said Minion, smiling along with the other monsters. The fish began to walk along his master, and once they were both in their cell, Link turned to Dr. Cockroach.

"Kid just doesn't give up, does he?" said Link.

"No, no he doesn't," replied Dr. Cockroach with a smile.

Later that night, Megamind was looking at his blueprints at his desk, seeing what could've went wrong. Minion was sleeping in his tank, and there was a small metal creature in Megamind's lap. It had a shell on it's back, a dome filled with energy and electricity, and it was armed with big, sharp, metal teeth. He called it, a brainbot. Megamind had to keep it hidden from Monger most of the time, but at least they could spend some time together at night.

While Megamind was stroaking it's dome, it looked up with it's one metal eyes. "Bow bow."

"What is it?" Megamind whispered. The brainbot got up, and hovered towards Megamind's second homemade computer, though this one was more for looking at things in space. The screen was glowing brightly, and a soft beeping could be heard.

Megamind looked at the screen, and saw that something was heading right towards Earth. "What is that?" Megamind asked himself. Whatever it was, it's energy was at a high level, and it was huge. Definitely not an ordinary space rock.

The blue alien typed in a few commands, and the screen zoomed in. Whatever it was, it was going to land pretty close to where the monster facility was, in fact, only one state away.

It was going to land in California. Modesto, California to be specific.

()()()()()()()()()

Susan Murphy was laying peacefully in her bed. She had stayed up later than she had hoped last night, and was paying for it now. But at least she could relax. At least, that's what she thought.

Her door opened with a soft creeking sound. As they got closer, Susan could hear heavy breathing and the sound of...sipping? What on Earth was making that noise? Only half awake, the young brunette reached over and turned on her lamp. She looked up, and screamed.

The three women in front of her screamed as well, a more happy scream than Susan's. They were all wearing the yellow bridesmaids dresses Susan had picked out for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Susan. She glanced at her digital clock. "It's five in the morning."

"Hurry!" squealed Candy, "Turn on the tv, turn it on now!" Another one of her bridesmaids turned on the tv, filling the room with more light.

The tv currently was on a local channel, with weatherman Derek Deitl reporting.

"Today in Modesto," he said, trying to sound official, "some early morning fog will give way to sunny skies. It's a perfect day to stop by the fairgrounds and visit the arts and crafts show, or a perfect day, to marry Susan Murphy."

Susan smiled at her fiancee. How sweet was he?

"I love you, baby," said Derek, smiling and making his hands into the shape of a heart.

"I love you too," said Susan, while a chorus of "aww"s came from behind her.

"And good morning Modesto!" said Derek with his famous on-camera sign on.

Susan looked up, and smiled for a pre-wedding picture. "Okay, we've got a lot to do!" sang Candy, once the picture was taken, "we have breakfast at LeBlance's, then we need to get you dressed, and then of course the wedding! Come on, let's go!"

"Okay, okay," said Susan, smiling and laughing, "let me get dressed first." She escorted her bridesmaids out of her room and then closed the door. As she walked to her closet, Susan couldn't help but smile. Today was her wedding day, and today was going to be perfect.

Several hours later, Susan and all the guests were at the church. There was only five minutes left until the wedding, so Susan decided to go get some fresh air. She found a nice little pavilion that wasn't to far away from the church, and so she simply stepped onto it, and enjoyed the cool spring breeze.

"You look beautiful."

Susan turn around and saw Derek in his tux, smiling at her. "Thanks, you too," she replied, "I mean, handsome!" She sighed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little frazzled. I think I've spent way too much time with our parents today."

Derek walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Just think," she said happily, "Just think: Soon we'll be in Paris. Feeding each other chocolate crepes, seeing all the famous sights..."

"Um, yeah, about that," said Derek sheepishly, "There's been a slight change in plans. We're not actually going to Paris."

"What?" said Susan. They had been planning this trip for months, why were they suddenly not going? "Why not?"

"Because we're going somewhere better!" said Derek, smiling.

"Better than Paris?" asked Susan, a little skeptical, "Is it Tahiti?"

"Nope. Fresno!"

"Fresno!" Susan repeated, then she just looked at him. "Fresno. In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Derek?"

Derek smiled proudly. "In the 'I've got an audition to become Channel 23's new evening anchor' universe. I got a call from the station's general mamager, and he wants me to come in immediately. Isn't that great?"

"Derek, that's..." Susan was about to respond, but then she stopped herself. Marriage is all about compromises, she told herself as she forced a smile on her face. "Amazing! It's amazing! Fresno's like a top fifty market, right?"

"Actually it's 54, but we're on our way, babe," said Derek, before kissing her hand. He then put on a pouty face. "Now look about Paris..."

"Oh hey, hey, it's fine!" said Susan, trying to act excited, "Really. As long as we're together, Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world. I'm so proud of you."

"Of _us_," Derek corrected, "Not just of me, I mean of course, but we're a team now. You're so proud of _us_."

"Okay," said Susan, as she smiled at him, and then playfully hit him. "Now get out of here! It's bad luck to see me in my dress."

"Oh come oo, you know I don't believe in that stuff," said Derek as he started to leave, "I'll be waiting for you at the altar, the handsome news anchor in the tux." As he left, he shouted, "I love you! There, I said it!"

Susan chuckled. "I love you too," she said quietly. After a few more moments of silence, she thought it was probably time for her to start heading into the church. But just as she was about to leave, she heard what sounded like a sonic boom.

What was that, she thought as she looked up at the sky. There, in the middle of the sky, was a meteor, glowing a bright green. And was heading, straight for her! "Oh no," she said as she turned to run. Unfortunately, because of her gown and heels, she couldn't run very fast.

A force knocked her to the ground, hard. As she laid there, practically unconsious, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling come over her.

**Sorry this one wasn't as long as the last one, hopefully the quality didn't decrease with the size. Thanks again for reading, please review :) See you all in a week or so!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation. I am so sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this chapter will make it worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy :)**

The world around her started to get brighter, and she started to slowly wake up. For a moment, Susan thought maybe she was back in her bed and that it was all a dream. But then she felt the grass and dirt around her, and realized that this was no dream. She was nearly hit by an asteroid! Normally, she would be freaking out, but she still felt very light headed.

"Susan! Susan!"

Susan recognized the voice of her mother. She stood up, and stumbled up the hill towards her mother's voice. As soon as she was up the hill, her mother was right by her side. "Susan! You're filthy!" said her mother, trying to brush off some of the dirt on her dress.

"I think I just got hit by a meteorite," Susan said.

"Oh Susan," replied her mother, "every bride feels that way on her wedding day." Her mother began pulling Susan towards the small church, hoping to clean her up in time for the wedding. But the two women were so preoccupied, they didn't even notice the government vehicles pulling up in front of the meteorite.

About five minutes later, the wedding march began to echo throughout the church, and Susan (now cleaned up and wide awake) began to walk down the aisle with her father. When they were at the front, Susan took Derek's hand, and they stood in front of each other, smiling. Her soon-to-be husband lifted up her veil, and gasped.

"Wow," he said, surprised and a little shocked, "You're, glowing."

Susan smiled. Derek could be so sweet sometimes. "Thank you," she replied.

"No, Susan, I mean you're really glowing," said Derek, a bit of panic in his voice, "you're green!"

Susan, confused, looked down at her hand and gasped. It was glowing bright like a glowstick. Suddenly, her hand (along with the rest of her) started to grow! "Oh no!" she said, as she began growing bigger and taller by the second. Her short hair also began to change color from brown to white.

"What's going on here!" Derek asked.

"You're all shrinking!" Susan replied as she began to tower over everyone.

"No," replied Derek, "you're growing!"

"Well make it stop!"

As Susan continued growing, people began to panic. The priest even jumped out the window! "This is impossible, this can't be happening!"

She then noticed people starting to run away from her. "Everyone please!" said Susan, trying to calm everyone down, "It's okay! Have some champagne while we're figuring this out!" But Susan's words were useless, people just ran out the door screaming in fear. Susan continued to grow, and before she knew it, she had broke through the church roof! As soon as she was outside, Susan saw that the church was surrounded by soldiers, jeeps and helicopters! What on Earth was going on!

"Derek?" Susan shouted, as she dug through the rubble that used to be a church. After a few moments, she found him under a wooden beam. "Oh Derek," she said, picking him up like a doll, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Derek, before he made the mistake of looking down. He held onto Susan's hand a little tighter. "But what ever you do, don't drop..." Ropes started landing on Susan's arms, pulling them in opposite directions and causing her to drop her fiance, but luckily he landed on a trampoline the soldiers there had set up.

"What are you people doing? Why are you here!" asked Susan, but no one answered. She saw two soldiers tackle Derek and got a little angry. "Stop it!" she said as she pulled away from the ropes, "Be careful!"

Susan continued to fight a little more. "Please, just leave me alone!" Suddenly, she felt a sharp poke in the back of her leg. "Ow!" She pulled out the sharp object. A needle? She threw it to the side, not really caring where it landed, just as she started to feel light headed again. She grabbed her head, and stumbled forward. Tripping on some rope, Susan hit the ground with a hard thud. As she felt more ropes cover her and tie her up, she reached out her hand, trying to grab her fiance who was being dragged away.

"Derek..."

The last thing Susan saw, was Derek being dragged away. Then, the world started to get fuzzy, and she blacked out for the second time that day.

()()()()()()()

"What monster do you think he'll be?"

"Got twenty bucks on a wolfman."

"You always say it will be a wolfman."

"Well, whatever type of monster he, or she, is, they must be pretty huge," said Dr. Cockroach, pointing out the giant metal table and chair that Monger had placed in the middle of the main room.

The three monsters and two aliens were hiding in a dark cell. Monger had said the newest monster was arriving, but that they should give the newbie some space. Link and Bob were curious about the new monster, as well as Dr. Cockroach and Minion.

Megamind on the other hand was a little nervous. For the past twenty years or so, he's known the same people. Now he was meeting someone new. He wanted to make a good impression. As he straightened his collar a little (Minion had extended the size of it to make him look a little taller), the monsters all saw the giant metal doors open and a metal wall push the newest monster into the main room.

Surprisingly, the newest monster was female, and saying she was tall was an understatement. If they had to guess, she looked about fifty feet tall! She had bright blue eyes, and pure white hair. She wore a jumpsuit similar to Megamind's, only instead of having blue pockets and collar, her's were orange. She looked very nervous and confused. As she looked around the room, the monsters watched with awe.

"Wow, she's pretty," Bob said innocently.

"Yes, she is," said Dr. Cockroach.

"She looks, human," commented Megamind.

"Must be a giantess," added Dr. Cockroach.

The woman, who was looking at the small metal chair she accidently stepped on, looked up and looked at the cell. "Hello?" She got on her knees and looked into the cell. The monsters quickly hid and stayed silent. "C-Could someone please tell me where I am?"

After getting silence as a reply, the woman stood back up. When she did, she heard her food (which was a pile of what looked like mashed potatoes) getting served to her out of a tube. As she walked over to the table, the monsters came out of hiding.

"Well, one of us should introduce ourselves," suggested Dr. Cockroach.

"Okay!" said Bob with a smile, yet he didn't move. Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, and then scuttered over to the giant table. Hearing this, the woman gasped.

"Hello?" She said, grabbing the large spoon as if it was a weapon. She looked around. "What was that?" she asked herself. she heard the scuttering again, and slowly turned around. A pair of big, yellow eyes peeked at her from out behind the pile of 'potatoes'. For a moment, the eyes just stared at her. But then, Dr. Cockroach himself revealed himself.

"Hello," he said politely with a smile.

"Ew!" the woman shrieked. She then started to try and hit him with a spoon, and she actually did a few times. Thank goodness cockroaches couldn't be crushed.

"Well, I guess she isn't used to talking bugs," commented Minion as they continued to watch.

"Oh! I want to go say hi next!" said Bob. So he and Link went out into the main room.

Both Megamind and Minion watched as the woman met (or more like stepped on) Bob and then met Link.

"Ha, look at her, she's speechless," said Link, after he performed a few 'karate' moves.

"She?" repeated Bob.

"Yes Bob," said Dr. Cockroach, "we are in the presence of the rare female monster."

"Um," said the woman, still a little confused and frightened, "so, you three... live here?"

"Actually my dear," said Dr. Cockroach, "there are still a few of us you have yet to meet." The doctor then looked towards the dark cell.

"Well, guess that's our cue," said Minion, "ready Sir?"

Megamind was silent for a moment. The new monster was 'human', and he could still remember his last encounter with humans. But then again, she was technically a monster just like them. What could go wrong?"

"Ready Minion," replied Megamind. And with that, the alien walked out into the light and towards the giantess. She gasped as soon as she saw him and his fishy companion. "Ollo," Megamind said with a smile, while Minion just gave a wave of his fin.

"You're, you're an alien!" said the woman, backing away a little. She saw a flash of disappointment in the alien's eyes, but it quickly went away.

"Really? I didn't know it was that noticable," Megamind said sarcastically.

"Sir," said Minion in a scolding tone. Megamind looked down at the floor. He didn't mean to sound so rude, even though he did feel a little hurt.

"Sorry," Megamind said, "I suppose sarcasm isn't the best way to make a first _um-preesion. _My name is Megamind, and this is Minion, my best friend and well, minion."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Minion, "Ms. ..., um, what is your name."

"Uh, Susan," said the woman, shocked that the fish in front of her could not only talk but control a robot body.

"No no," said Bob, "we mean your monster name. Like what do people scream when they see you coming? You know like, Look out! Here comes...!"

Susan blinked. "Susan," she repeated.

"Really?" asked Dr. Cockroach. He then took out his notebook and wrote down her name. Hmm, not really the best monster name, the doctor thought to himself, but it is a pretty name.

"Suuusan!" Bob said, waving his arms dramatically, "Oh, I just scared myself! That is scary!"

Just then, more tubes started to come down from the ceiling. "Yes!" said Link, "Chow time!"

The monsters went over to their table and sat down in their seats. Link got fish, Dr. Cockroach got garbage, Bob got ham (though he could really eat anything), Megamind got a plate of vegetables and three mini packs of M&Ms, and Minion got fish food.

"You know Link," said Minion, "we can share some of my fish food, so you don't have to eat, um...fish."

"Yeah, maybe I'll eat it when I decide I don't want any flavor," replied Link, before eating a fish whole.

"Repulsive," commented Dr. Cockroach before he started nibbling on an old slipper. Minion just shot a glare at the fish ape and then silently ate his fish food.

Susan stood up and started slowly walking away from the pack of monsters. "Oh please," she said, "please be just some sort of dream caused by pre-wedding nerves. Oh please don't let this be real."

"My dear, you don't have to be so afraid," said Dr. Cockroach, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah," said Link. He then looked above Susan. "Right Insecto?"

Insecto? Susan turned around and saw herself face to face with three hundred and fifty foot bug. It let out a loud roar, making Susan scream.

"Don't scare Insectosaurus!" shouted Link. As the fish ape went over to calm the grub down, Susan stared panicking and pounding on the metal walls.

"Please!" she shouted, "I don't belong here! Let me out! _Let me out!"_

Just then, the metal wall Susan had been pounding on came up, and a tough looking man flew out on a jetpack. It was none other than General Monger.

"Monsters" he said in a commanding voice, "back in your cells!"

The monsters reluctantly obeyed, and walked back into their cells, leaving Susan to take her grand tour around the secret base.

"Well, she seemed nice," said Minion.

"Hm," said Megamind, as he walked back to his blueprints. He still hadn't fixed the monster tracker yet, but he had finished a secret project of his and added two more settings to his De Gun, so at least that was something.

After a few minutes of silent work, Megamind at his desk and Minion reading, they heard the familiar gruff voice of their tough warden and the new voice of the newest monster. They went past their window on their way to Susan's new cell.

"Hello, Ms. Susan!" said Minion. Megamind just looked up at Susan, who still looked frightened of the alien. Disappointed, Megamind looked back down at his blueprints. Susan on the other hand was now looking at Megamind with curious eyes. He seemed so solitary compaired to the other monsters that had said hello right away.

"And this," Megamind and Minion heard Monger said to Susan, "is your new cell. We had the prison psychologist redecorate it to try and keep you all calmlike."

"But I don't want a poster," they heard Susan say, "I want a real kitten, hanging from a real tree." Megamind made a face. What a weird request, he thought. "I want to go home!"

"Oh please little Debbie, don't cry, it makes my knees hurt," said Monger, "Don't think of this as a prison, just think of this as a hotel you can never leave because it's locked from the outside." The aliens heard the sound of the transport pad moving Susan into her cell. "Oh and by the way, the government has legally changed your name to Ginormica."

As soon as the cell door closed, they heard Susan start to cry. "Aw," said Minion, his fins folded down to show that he was sad for the girl, "Sir, maybe we can go say hi, make her feel better."

"Minion," said Megamind, "we wouldn't make her feel better, we'll just make her feel worse. Just get back to your book, I'm sure she'll stop crying soon."

Minion sighed. While he disagreed with his master, he obeyed and went back to his book, reading it silently while his master continued to work.

()()()()()()()

Susan had eventually stopped crying and just went to sleep after an hour or two. But she must've woke up, because as Megamind silently walked past her cell, he heard her start to cry again.

The alien looked at his wrist, and then back at Susan's cell. After a moment, Megamind had made his choice. He walked up to Susan's locked door, successfully decoded it, and opened the door.

As soon as the alien entered her room, Susan looked up. "Please, leave me alone," said Susan, "I don't want to be around any of you." She pulled her legs closer to her as fresh tears fell.

"Look, I'm not sure what you've seen in the alien movies," said Megamind, "but I'm not going to hurt you. I heard you crying, and I wanted to see if you were okay." Megamind's face softened. "So, are you okay?"

"No!" replied Susan, "I'm not. I want to go home, and see my family."

"Well, I'm sure Monger has already told you that you can't go home," said Megamind, "but that doesn't mean staying here will be a bad thing. All the other monsters here are very nice." Susan looked over at him. "Link will probably let you use his swimming pool if you ask, and you can play cards with Bob and Link. Link may try to cheat, but as long as you sit away from Insectosaurus, you'll be fine.

"By the way, you don't need to be afraid of Insectosaurus. He's just stuffed animal. He won't even get mad if you accidentally fall asleep on him, which will most likely happen because he is extremely fluffy. But he won't try to attack you or anything. He mostly just sticks Link. Bob on the other hand will stick to you like glue. He'll ask you questions, and re-ask them since he doesn't exactly have the best memory, but he's harmless.

"Dr. Cook-a-roach is very smart, he's taught me everything I know about inventing."

"W-what do you invent?" Susan asked.

"Oh, computers, robots, rayguns, the usual," said Megamind, nonchalantly, "maybe Dr. Cook-a-roach and I can invent something for you."

"I think his name is pronounced 'Cockroach'," said Susan.

"Oh potato tomato, tomato potato," said Megamind.

"What about the little fish, robot, gorilla...thing?" asked Susan.

"Oh Minion?" said Megamind, "He and I have been together since we were eight days old. He's a very good cook. He could probably make...whatever Monger is giving you into something actually edible, and even give it some flavor!"

"Oh," said Susan, "well, that's good."

As Megamind told Susan more about the monsters and himself, she found herself thinking of them less as monsters and more as people. She also found herself less frightened of them.

"Well," said Megamind, "I suppose I should get to bed, it's getting late."

"Okay," said Susan. As Megamind started to leave, Susan spoke up. "Megamind." Megamind looked back at her. "Thanks, for talking with me. I think I feel a little better."

Megamind gave a small smile. "You're welcome. Goodnight Suu-san."

Susan opened her mouth to correct him, but stopped herself. "Goodnight Megamind," she said with a small smile.

With that, Megamind left the room. As he walked back to his cell, while he was a little disappointed he couldn't go through with his plan, he did like talking with Susan. She wasn't that bad actually, once she stopped being afraid of him. Maybe they would actually become from friends one day.

Meanwhile, Susan was thinking the same thing. Here she was, talking to a big headed, blue skinned alien, and yet he acted like a human. He was nice, smart, and definitely cared for his friends. He had a weird way of saying some words, and the fact that he could invent rayguns worried her a little, but other than that, he was an okay guy.

The other monsters sounded nice as well. While Susan still missed her home and family, and even found herself getting teary eyed when she thought about them, she couldn't help but think:

Maybe living won't be too bad.

**Okay, done! I hope this was okay, and none of the characters were too OOC. This chapter was a little hard to write, and I decided to put the second part of the chapter ****in Megs' pov, since the movie already did Susan's pov of the situation. But don't fear Susan fans! I will be doing both her and Megamind's story in this crossover, so she won't just be on the sidelines doing nothing, and likewise with Megamind. **

**Also, while I will still have Gallaxhar in this story, he and his giant robot won't appear for a couple more chapters (this story will probably have around twenty chapters). ****I want to kinda show Susan's new life at the monster base (something I wish the movie would've done). Also, yes Roxanne will eventually appear in the story (so prepare yourself for MegamindxRoxanne and maybe a little Dr. CxSusan)**

**Okay, please review, and thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! FYI, this chapter will mostly be more introductions, so I hope it's not too boring. There is also a reference to the bonus features on the bonus dvd "Bob's Big Break". If you've never seen what I'm talking about, you're in for a treat. If you have, you'll figure it out right away. Okay, here we go!**

_"Activating: Re-animation"_

_The small pod began to open up, revealing a skinny, purple, big headed alien with four eyes._

_"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" he said, two of his eyes glaring while the others looked around._

_"Quantonium has been located heading towards the Omega quadrent," said the computer._

_"The Omega quadrent?" repeated the alien, "Lame."_

_"Quantonium has traveled and is now on a planet locally known as Earth."_

_"What a miserable looking mud-ball," said the alien as he pressed buttons on a computer, "send a robot probe!"_

_"Yes Gallaxhar," replied the computer, "It will take five centas, or three Earth weeks."_

_"I don't care how long it takes," said Gallaxhar, getting out of his pod, "I just want it all. Every last drop!"_

_He felt the engines of his robot probe taking off, heading to that planet to get his quantonium. It would soon be his. "Nothing will stop me."_

()()()()(()()()()()

As soon as she heard the sound of the alarm, Susan groaned. Despite sleeping most of the afternoon the day before, she was still mentally exhausted. Or maybe that was just all the sedative left in her body. After rubbing her eyes, she stood up and walked out into the main room.

"Ah!"

Wide awake, Susan looked down at her foot and saw something blue from under it. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she said, quickly lifting her foot up. However, Bob was of course completely unharmed.

"Oh, no problem Susan!" said Bob with a smile. He then moved over to the middle of the room, and regurgitated his red ball, making Susan cringe just a little.

"Good morning, Ms. Ginormica!" Minion, who was sitting on the small couch, said happily.

"What did you call me?" Susan asked.

"Um, Ms. Ginormica," repeated Minion.

"Ginor..?" Oh, right. My name's legally Ginormica now, Susan thought. "Well, I'd like to be called my old name if you don't mind."

"Oh, no problem Ms. Susan," said Minion.

"Thank you," said Susan politely. She then walked over to the giant table. As she did, she saw more monsters enter the room. Link, who was wet from his morning swim, Dr. Cockroach, who looked sleepy because his antennae were down low, Insectosaurus and Megamind.

"Ollo Susan," said Megamind, with a casual wave.

"Um, ollo Megamind," said Susan awkwardly. At the sound of her voice, Dr. Cockroach's antennas perked up a little.

After breakfast was served from the tubes, the seven roommates ate in silence.

"So, Susan," said Dr. Cockroach, trying to make conversation, "where were you originally from?"

"Modesto," said Susan, "It's in..."

"California," finished Megamind. Susan looked over at him.

"Oh hey!" said Link, "I went there for spring break. Man that was fun, just freaking everybody out. The water wasn't too bad either."

"How did you know that?" Susan asked Megamind.

"I like to do research on outside places," said Megamind nonchalantly, "that, and my computer said that's where the meteor landed."

"Oh," said Susan, "Um, so where are you guys from?"

"England," answered Dr. Cockroach, "London to be presice."

"And I came from a block of ice!" said Bob.

"No, that was me Bob," said Link, "You came from a snack factory. And Insecto came from Tokyo."

Insectosaurus roared happily. The giant grub didn't really scare Susan that much anymore, thanks to Megamind's talk with her. In fact, he looked kind of cute, like a big stuffed animal just like the alien had said. Speaking of the aliens...

"What about you two?" Susan asked Megamind and Minion. They both looked down at the table.

"Um, Ms. Susan," said Minion, "we don't really like talking about it, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," said Susan, "I didn't mean to, make you both upset."

"It's okay Suu san," said Megamind, offering a sad smile. Sensing that this was a sensitive subject, Susan decided to change the subject.

"So, there's a whole government base here?" asked Susan.

"Yep," said Link, "three miles under the Nevada desert."

"Nevada?" repeated Susan. She was so close to home, and yet so far away. She sighed.

"It'll be alright, my dear," said Dr. Cockroach, "perhaps your... condition is temporary. Maybe you'll be able to go home soon."

The giantess smiled at the doctor. "Yeah, maybe," said Susan, "I just wish I could call them or something."

The moment she said that, Dr. Cockroach sat up straight. "A cell phone?" he said, "It's possible, I would just need the right materials, and plenty of it to make it giant size. But, it _is _possible."

"Really? You can make a cell phone for me to use?" Susan said, her voice full of hope.

"It would take a while, but I will work as fast as I can!" said Dr. Cockroach, smiling with determination.

"Oh thank you, Doctor!" said Susan, smiling happily. Seeing this, Dr. Cockroach felt his face get hot.

"No problem, m-my dear," said Dr. Cockroach, "I will begin drawing up the plans this afternoon. Mwahahahaha!" Susan gave the doctor a nervous smile, though the 'mad scientist laugh' did freak her out a little.

As the day went on, Susan simply watched the monsters, since everything was too small for her to do. Link and Insectosaurus would hang out together, while Megamind and Minion would watch a movie or work on an invention.

The two aliens were practically inseperable. But Susan also noticed while the two were best friends, Minion would always call Megamind 'Sir' as if he was the fish's boss instead of friend, and yet the fish sometimes acted like a parent, making sure Megamind didn't hurt himself when he was inventing. Their relationship was hard to explain with just one word, but Susan could tell that whatever relationship it was, it was a pretty close one.

Bob mostly stayed by himself, amusing himself by bouncing his rubber ball, playing with Megamind's inventions (which annoyed the alien) or watch tv. Susan tried watching the old homemade tv, but found herself getting bored quickly. It only had three channels, and one was just all static. Surprisingly, Bob watched this one the most.

"Why are you watching that?" Susan asked finally.

"Because it's my favorite show," answered Bob, "Today, Kathy's going to ask out Griffin, but he's already with Monica. Meanwhile, Lily and Mark are secretly dating even though they're both secretly dating Paul and Bea. Oh, and Mary and Seth are having a fight because he accidentally got spaghetti in her hair!"

For a moment, Susan just stared at Bob for a moment. Even the other monsters stopped what they were doing and just stared at the blob. Finally, Susan let out a laugh, the first in probably two days. And she kept laughing, Bob even joined in with her.

"I know right! It was so funny, she was so mad!" said Bob. As Susan continued to laugh, Link just rolled his eyes.

"He really is brainless," said Link. Insectosaurus roared in agreement.

In the afternoon, Susan barely saw the cockroach scientist. He mostly stayed in his cell. Susan couldn't help but be fascinated with him. His apperance may've been... interesting, but for Susan, it was easy to look past this. He was a nice man, intelligent and friendly. He was just a normal person, who just happened to eat garbage and have an evil laugh.

But while Susan liked her new friends, she still missed home. If she was at home and bored, she could go downtown or to the beach or even to her parents house. She could hang out with her friends, go to work, or go on a date with...

_Derek. _

Did he miss her? Had he forgotten about her? Was he cancelling the marriage? Was he even trying to contact her? Don't be silly, of course he is, Susan told herself. He loves me, for better or for worse, right?

"Susan?"

"Huh?" Susan looked down beside her, and saw Bob. "Oh, hello Bob."

"Hi," said Bob, "hey, I was wondering if you're going to sing tonight."

"What?" Did she hear the blob right?

"Yeah, tonight's Kareoke Night!" Bob said happily, "we do it every Saturday! It's so awesome, you should totally sing with us."

"Um, maybe," said Susan, "I mean, I'm not much of a singer."

"Sure you are!" said Bob, "Okay, good luck tonight!" And with that, Bob quickly 'walked' away.

"Wait, Bob!" said Susan, but to no avail. Oh well, she thought, it could be fun.

After dinner (this time Susan's 'potatoes' had gravy on them so at least they had flavor), Dr. Cockroach, Megamind, and Minion all left the room. They came back carrying a homemade wide screen tv, a homemade computer, and an old kareoke machine. They got it set up within a few minutes, and everyone couldn't wait to get started. Well, almost everyone.

"Aw c'mon Link," said Minion, "just come sing."

"I told you guys, I don't sing," said Link.

"Only because you know you can't sing as well as us," teased Megamind as he stood next to Minion.

"Watch it kid," said Link, though he knew he was just teasing.

"Would anyone like to start first?" the doctor asked.

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" said Bob, stretching his hand twenty feet in the air.

"Yes Bob?" said Dr. Cockroach.

"I think Megamind should go first!" said Bob, "he's awesome."

"Careful Bob, you might make his head bigger than it already is," teased Link. Megamind shot the fish ape a glare and then stood in front of the tv. Dr. Cockroach handed Megamind the microphone, and the alien looked at Minion.

"Minion, code: Highway to Hell."

"Code: Yes Sir."

The fish typed in a few words on the computer, and the song started to play with the words appearing on the screen, though the alien clearly didn't need them.

As he performed, Susan couldn't help but be impressed. Megamind was a great singer, and a great performer. He was able to dance (with great skill) while he sang, and by the time the song had ended, she was cheering along with all the other monsters.

Megamind connected another microphone to the machine, and he and Minion sang "Crazy Train" as a duet. After that, Bob and Dr. Cockroach sang a little as well, while Link, Susan and Insecto sat and watched.

"Hey Susan, why don't you sing next?" said Bob.

"Oh, no, that's okay," said Susan.

"Please Ms. Susan," said Minion, "I bet you'll really good."

Susan was about to deny when they heard the metal doors open. "Okay Monsters," said Monger, flying towards them on his jetpack, "Lights out."

The aliens and Bob groaned. "Party pooper," said Bob before he started heading towards his cell. The other monsters followed and walked to their own cells.

"Hey guys, this was really fun," said Susan, smiling at them. And she was telling the truth. She was definitely starting to feel more relaxed here.

"Well, we're glad you could join us, my dear," said Dr. Cockroach, "this place can get a little monotonous, so this is a nice way to have a little fun."

"Maybe next time I can work up the nerve to actually sing with you guys," said Susan. Dr. Cockroach smiled at her. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied before the giantess walked into her cell. After saying goodnight to Bob, Minion and Megamind, the doctor went into his room. When he did finally go into his room, he saw Link sitting on his cot.

"What are you doing here?"

"You like her," Link said with a cocky smile.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you like her."

"Yes, as a friend, Link. After all, we've just met."

"Uh huh, so the reason why you were looking only at her when you sang 'You Blinded Me With Science' was...?"

Dr. Cockroach glared at him and pointed out the door. "Out. Now."

Link left and started to leave. "See you later, Lover Boy."

Dr. Cockroach angrily slammed the door, while Link just continued laughing. "Oh yeah, he's so falling for her."

**Sorry there wasn't much Megamind. Don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter. Plus, I had him singing and dancing in this chapter, so you can't be totally mad at me, right? Yes, there was actually a bonus feature where you saw the characters sing kareoke (it's hilarious, and they really aren't that bad). Too bad it's only on the Bob's Big Break dvd. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, see you next chapter! (Nuzzles Dr. Cockroach plushie)**


	7. Chapter 7

"And we are done!"

Roxanne smiled. It was around nine thirty at night, and she had just finished an evening report about the sales of a book from a series she hadn't even read, but it was a decent enough story.

Roxanne Ritchi was a star reporter that was originally from Metro City, a town not to far from San Francisco. She was bright, smart, and definitely camera ready. She had a great figure, brunette hair that was in a pixie cut, and bright blue eyes. Her boss had sent her and her cameraman, Hal, out to San Francisco for a month to cover stories. While she wondered how many stories could happen in the city, she was happy to break away from the monotonous of her hometown.

"Okay Roxie, so like, maybe you'd want to..." Hal started to say as he put his camera away, "I dunno, go to a movie or something?"

"Actually Hal, I'm kind of tired," Roxanne replied, trying to sound polite, "I think I'm just going to go home."

"Oh, okay, that's cool," said Hal, trying not to sound disappointed. Truth was, Hal was hopelessly in love with Roxanne, but Roxanne wasn't really interested. Hal was a nice guy, and he was good with the camera, always getting the best angles and shots, but he did tend to be a little... clingy. She would rather just stay friends with him (if she could even call it that, they barely knew each other outside of work). "Well, I can at least take you back to the apartment."

"Okay," said Roxanne, before climbing into the news van. Her boss had rented out two apartment rooms for the month for them. Roxanne had gotten one on the top floor, while Hal got one on the second or third floor.

As they drove past the many buildings and lights of the city, Roxanne just looked up at the sky. Despite the fabulous nightlife California was supposed to have, it all seemed a little boring to her. You couldn't really blame her for wanting some excitement.

Just then, as she was looking at the stars, one in particular started to get bright. Really bright. It started getting bigger, and closer!

"Hal!" Roxanne shouted, getting her cameraman's attention, "look!" She pointed out the window.

"Wow," said Hal, "that's a really bright helicopter light."

"Hal, I don't think that's a helicopter light," said Roxanne as she continued to watch. As it got closer, it looked more like a metal egg! It was heading towards an orange orchard. "Hal, quick, turn here!"

"What?" said Hal, "Uh, Roxie, isn't this a job for the police or something?"

"Hal, this thing is going to be on the news," said Roxanne, "we might as well get footage of it first." Truth be told, she didn't care about getting a good story, she just wanted to see what this thing was.

"Okay Roxie," Hal said, as he reluctantly turned onto a country road. As they drove, the metal egg landed in the orchard, and practically caused an earthquake, making Hal protest even more. But Roxanne managed to convince him to continue driving. Once the road got to small for the van to drive on, Roxanne grabbed her camera and got out.

"Um, I'm going to like stay here in case the police come or something," said Hal, trying to act brave, "but if you get in trouble, just yell and I'll like come and rescue you."

Roxanne couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. "Okay Hal." She started walking down the road, watching out for tree branches and listening for anything weird. As she got closer, there was practically a dirt cloud around her. What ever this thing was, it was huge.

She started to hear the sounds of machinery and what sounded like one of the robots on those old sci-fi shows. Once she was at the top of a small hill, she saw the top of egg shaped figure sticking out of the ground and quickly grabbed her camera. As she snapped a few pictures, she noticed the figure slowly start to glow blue. "What are you," she asked quietly.

Suddenly, as if awakened, a giant blue eye opened and stared right at her.

She gasped, but surprisingly didn't scream. This was some giant robot, she thought, and now it was now awake. The robot pulled it's arms out from the ground and slowly started to come up, shaking the ground as it did. As it grew in size, it started to pull up the ground around her. She had to get out of here!

Roxanne quickly turned on her heals and ran back towards the van, and didn't slow down until she saw its' headlights. As the ground continued to shake, she climbed into the van and Hal didnt' hesitate to turn around and get the heck out of there!

"What was that thing!" Hal asked, looking up at his rearview mirror at the rising shape. Roxanne didn't answer right away, she was scrolling through the pictures she took.

"A robot," she answered. She then took out her cell phone, and dialed the police. She knew they couldn't take on something this big, but since she didn't exactly have the army's number in her contacts. As she listened to the dial tone, she couldn't help but think it was ironic.

She wished for excitement, and now she was getting it.

()()()()()()()()

President Stephen Robinson had his hand on his forehead in frusteration. Why was this happening to him? He had had a decent election, didn't try to blackmail or mudsling anyone. Sure, even _he _could agree he wasn't the smartest canididate, but at least he knew how to take charge and get things done. So why was this happening to him?

Today he had to take a helicopter to some place in California where a giant robot, a _giant robot, _had landed! Some reporter, Rebecca or something, had found it last night, and now the whole country and the world knew about it.

First, as adviced by his staff, he tried to make peace with the alien. And, if he had to say so himself, he had done a pretty good job of trying to make peace. But the robot smashed his keyboard, and tried to smash him! The army fired everything they had at the thing, but it just bounced off the thing! So now, he was in his secret meeting room with his staff, trying to figure out what to do.

"Look," the president said as he grabbed his cup of coffee, "I don't want to go down as the president that was in office when the world came to an end so somebody think of something, and think of it fast!"

And that's when General W. R. Monger came in.

He had this whole plan already set up involving...monsters?

"Technically Mr. President, it's five monsters and two aliens," Monger had corrected. He then introduced each monster. The large and strong Insectosaurus, the ferocious Missing Link, the intelligent Dr. Cockroach Ph. D, the indestructable B.O.B, the strange looking Megamind and his fish Pirahna, and the newest monster, the tall (and strangely attractive) Ginormica.

To him, they just looked like a bunch of freaks. How exactly would they take down an alien robot? But, thanks to a little 'persuasion' from the general, he had decided to give this plan a shot. After all, what did he have to lose?

"Okay, stay where you are," he said to Monger, "General, I'm going to let you go through with your Monsters versus Aliens Plan...thingy."

()()()()()()()()()

Megamind turned a couple more dials on his newest invention. It looked like an old Easy Bake oven combined with a fan and a baseball glove on a stick, but if worked, it could be a great invention.

"Is it done, Sir?" Minion asked.

"Yes Minion, I believe it is," Megamind answered, smiling. He put a wrench in the glove, and turned it on. As the oven warmed up, the fan slowly started to turn, as did the glove. As the fan started to go faster, Megamind pressed another button, and the wrench flew across the room, and right the jaws of the brainbot. "Yes!" Megamind shouted happily, his invention now a success.

"Brilliant idea, Sir," said Minion, smiling as the brainbot took the wrench over to the aliens.

"Well, it's no giant computer or weapon, but hopefully it'll keep Biter from chewing on my inventio-AHH!" Biter had grown impatient, dropped the wrench, and bit Megamind's hand. Hard. Minion helped pull the brainbot off his hand, who then quickly flew under the bed.

"You sure do live up to your name," Megamind said to the hiding brainbot as he rubbed his hand.

"Maybe you should wear your gloves around him, Sir," Minion suggested, "Biter doesn't like leather in his teeth so maybe he won't bite you as much."

"That's not a bad idea, Minion," Megamind commented. Minion smiled, and Megamind put on his leather work gloves. He liked wearing his gloves anyway. Suddenly, they both heard a scream from out in the main room.

They quickly ran out into the main room, and saw Susan on the floor unconsious and her hair sticking up. "What happened?" Minion asked.

"Perhaps my shrink machine needs a little less spark," Dr. Cockroach said, as he turned off his invention (a Lite-Bright combined with a pizza box and a toaster). The doctor sighed.

He had completed the giant size cell phone about a week and a half ago, and it worked perfectly. Susan had been able to call her parents and talk to them a little bit. She had cried while she was on the phone, but she was still happy she could talk with her family. The only one she wasn't able to talk to was Derek, who was at work, but luckily her parents were able to take a message.

After the call home, Susan was even more homesick. That's when the cockroach scientist came up with the idea to try and shrink her. After all, she had absorbed some sort of foreign space energy, so there had to be someway to get it out of her. Susan was so happy, she even hugged the doctor (earning him a week of teasing from Link, but he didn't care). With an evil laugh, he went to work. As he created inventions and tested them on her, she shared with them a little more about her life, mostly about Derek, her family, and her plans for the future.

In return, the monsters shared a little more of their past with her. Link told her all his spring break experiences, and Bob told her all about their failed escape attempts (unfortunately not leaving out any embarrasing details). Even Megamind, who usually kept his past a secret, shared a little bit of his childhood adventures. But days turned to weeks, and after almost a month of being in the monster prison, Susan still wasn't small.

"Well, if you want you can borrow a few of my inventions. They may not be much help now, but you can use them for spare parts," suggested Megamind.

"No, no Tesla," replied Dr. Cockroach, "they're your inventions, I have no right."

Just then, Susan started to wake up. They all quickly ran over to her. "Ms. Susan?" said Minion, "are you alright?"

"Am I small again?" Susan asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," said Dr. Cockroach sadly. The monsters backed away from the giantess, giving her room to get up. "In fact, I think you may've actually grown a couple feet." He gave a nervous chuckle, but really he was just as dissappointed as she was.

"It's okay Doc," Susan said, giving a small smile, "we can try again tomorrow."

"You really don't get it, do ya?" Link asked, "No monster, is ever getting out of here!"

"Hey, that's not true! Megamind got out!" Bob said.

"Yes, but I was put back in," said Megamind, "it doesn't really count."

"Well, what about the Invisible Man?" said Bob. Dr. Cockroach and Link looked at each other.

"Um, well actually..."

As Link and Dr. Cockroach talked to Bob, Megamind and Minion went over to Susan.

"Maybe you can get out of here, and still be a giant," suggested Minion.

"How? Monger won't let me out unless I'm less than ten feet," said Susan.

"Well, I could always..." Megamind said, getting out his de-hydrator. Susan gave him a look. "I'm just saying!"

"Thanks for the help, but I don't think I want to be dehydrated, again," said Susan. The first time it happened, Bob was playing with his gun (luckily he didn't change the settings) and accidentally shot it at the giantess. It wasn't really the most pleasant experience. Now, Megamind kept it with him at all times, not wanting the same thing to happen again.

"Besides, I can't fit in my house or go to the movies or do anything being this tall," said Susan, "My only hope of having a normal life is if Doc can shrink me. As soon as that happens, I can marry Derek, and we can get to-"

"Let me guess, Fresno?" interrupted Link, since he had been listening to their whole conversation, "Look Susan, no monster is ever getting out of here!

"You know Link, you don't have to be so negative," commented Minion.

"I'm not being negative," said Link, glaring at the fish, "I'm being realistic."

"You know, there's being realistic and there's being nice," said Minion. Link just rolled his eyes. Despite the two looking very similar, they were almost the complete opposite personality wise.

Just then, one of the metal doors opened, and Monger (who was in a jeep) drove in.

"Good news monsters," said Monger, "You're gettin' out!"

Susan gasped. "Really?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"Yep," said Monger, "Pack your bags, we're goin' to California! Come on, I'll explain on the way!"

As the excited monsters started to exit out of the main room, Dr. Cockroach couldn't help himself. "So Link," he said with a sly smile, "what was all that you were saying about 'no monster is ever getting out of here'?"

"That's right," said Link, "No monster is ever getting out of here, until today."

**Okay, you guys have NO idea how hard writing this chapter was. I had major writers block, everything I tried to write seemed too boring or seemed like it just went no where. Finally, I just decided to go straight to the landing of the robot. I also decided to make Roxanne the one who finds the robot, that way when she does finally meet our blue hero, it's not like she comes out of nowhere (sorry to everyone who liked Katie and Burt). As for the president's name, I made that up (though I got Steven from the guy who plays the president, Stephen Colbert). **

**Okay, please review, and hopefully the next chapter won't have as many problems. Also, if you feel as if this story is going nowhere, next chapter's the robot battle, so please don't lose hope in this story, I'm going to try and make that chapter the best. Okay, bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh everyone, thank you guys so much for the positive reviews :) You guys are all so awesome! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, but I went to the movies and then I had to practice driving (I managed not to run into a ditch, so I consider it a success). Okay, thanks again! Here we go!**

Monger drove his jeep onto the transport platform, and all the monsters stepped on after him.

"Okay Monsters," the general said as the platform started to move, "two nights ago, an unidentified robot built with alien technology landed in an orange orchard near San Francisco. This thing is invunerable to all our weapons. The only chance we have to defeat this thing, is if you all help us."

"So, we have to take down this alien robot?" asked Link.

"Yep," replied Monger, "and in exchange, the president has agreed to grant you your freedom." This surprised the monsters, but it also excited them. After being in captivity for so long, some of them for over fifty years, it would be a dream come true to be allowed into the outside world and be able to stay there.

"Oh, I can't believe it," Susan sighed happily, "Soon I'll be back in Derek's arms." She then remembered her current size. "Or he'll be in mine."

"Me and Insecto will probably head to Coco Beach," said Link, smiling just at the thought of it, "after that, who knows? Maybe we'll stop by Tokyo."

"And I'll go back to my lab," said Bob, "and finally, finish my experiments."

"No no, that's me Bob," said Dr. Cockroach.

"Oh."

"Isn't this great, Sir?" Minion said, turning to his master, "we're finally going to see the world!"

"Yeah, great," said Megamind, trying to sound happy, but ended up sounding, as he would put it, a little 'melon-cholly'.

"What's wrong Sir?" asked Minion, "and don't just say 'nothing'."

"What if they don't like us?" Megamind asked, 'they' referring to the humans. Despite being self confident in everything he did (even things that would be considered a bad idea from the start), Megamind would instantly lose that the minute he met new people. He still hadn't forgotten the first time he met humans outside the prison.

"Sir, I'm sure they'll like you," said Minion, "I mean, you would've just saved them from a robot. You would be a hero"

"A hero?" Megamind repeated. He smiled. "I like the sound of that." Just then, the platform stopped moving, and the monsters started to climb onto the jumbo jet.

"Besides, just think of all the things we could do," said Minion.

"Yeah, no doubt there'll be plenty of suplies and material to use for inventing," said Megamind, already thinking of new ideas, "and maybe we could buy one of those gaming systems they're always advertising on the internet."

"And we can go to the ocean!" said Minion, who had never been in a body of water bigger than his tank. Being in that much water and meeting new fish would definitely be exciting.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll find a fishy girlfriend," said Megamind with a sly smile.

"Sir!"

"I'm just teasing, Minion," said Megamind, chuckling. No doubt he's been talking with Link again, thought Minion.

"Well, before you two do that, perhaps you could visit my old lab," said Dr. Cockroach. He then thought for a moment. "If it's even still there."

"The building is," said Monger, just as the jet started to move, "however your inventions were confiscated and disassembled."

"Figures," the bug doctor mumbled, his antennae lowered in annoyance.

"We could make our own lab, Minion," the alien said to his faithful companion. Like two boys planning the designs for a clubhouse, the two quickly went into their own conversation, planning and discussing ideas.

"Hey, maybe all of you guys can come visit me and Derek in Modesto," said Bob.

"Bob, we already told you," said Link, "that's what _Susan's _doing."

Bob pouted. "Okay, I think I at least deserve a chance to be with Derek!" said Bob. All the monsters just rolled their eyes, except for Susan who just giggled at the blue blob. She never would've thought she would've became friends with monsters, especially not within three weeks. She would definitely miss them, but she had her own life to live, with Derek.

All she had to do was take care of this alien robot thing. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

()()()()()()()()()

"Alright, let's move out!"

The monsters started to climb out of the jet, following Monger's jeep. They all gazed around at the warm and beautiful, sunny day. Susan instantly recognized the red bridge just a few hundred miles away. She smiled. I'm definitely back in California, she happily thought to herself.

Megamind and Minion got out next. As soon as they started looking around, they gasped, but at different things.

"Look Sir! It's the ocean!" said Minion, pointing out into the distance. The sun made the water sparkle, making it look like it could rival Heaven (at least for him).

Uh huh," said Megamind, not looking at the ocean, but instead looking at the Golden Gate Bridge. He had seen pictures of it before, but that was nothing like seeing it up close. Sure, water was fine and pretty to look at, but it wasn't nearly as exciting (at least for him).

"Ah, just feel the wind on your antennae," said Dr. Cockroach, smiling as he enjoyed the Californian breeze, "isn't this wonderful?"

"It looks amazing out here!" commented Bob, who was looking around so much, his eyeball even popped out once or twice.

"Yeah, it's okay," said Link, "though it's a little hotter than I remember."

Just then, the monsters could start to feel the ground shake a little. "Save the sight seein' for later," said Monger, "I have a feeling we're about to get some company!"

The ground started to shake a little more, and they could all started to hear the sound of mechanical joints. Then, out of the fog, they saw the eerie silhouette of a giant, egg shaped robot.

Monger let out a happy holler. "Now _that's _a robot!" Susan just stared at the robot, mouth agape.

"It's huge," she said, breaking her stunned silence.

"Hey, don't damage it too much," said Monger as he started to back his jeep back into the jet, "I might want to take it back to the farm!"

"Wait, wait!" shouted Susan, "You didn't say anything about it being huge!" But her protests were ignored as the jet closed its doors and flew back into the sky.

A blue light shined on the monsters, and they quickly looked. It was coming from the robot's 'eye'. The light was quickly turned off, and the robot started to step forward.

"There's no way I can fight that thing!" shouted Susan, "I...I can't..." She started to hyperventilate, but Dr. Cockroach quickly tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Susan," he said kindly.

"Yeah, Ol' Link's got this covered," said Link.

"If you want, you could go into the city, Ms. Susan," suggested Minion.

Susan nodded, and then turned on her heals to run into the city. The monsters then turned back towards the robot, who was getting closer.

"Okay, I'm going to turn that oversized tin can into a, really _dented _oversized tin can," said Link, slowly walking towards the robot. The robot then shot out it's arms, and continued to walk forward. Up close, it looked a _lot _bigger.

"Um, so, what's the plan, Doctor?" asked Minion.

"Hey, I've got a plan," said Link, "let's wait unti Insecto gets here."

"Sounds like a good plan," commented Megamind. Bob however, didn't hear the plan, he was just started heading towards the robot.

"Hi!" shouted Bob, "Welcome! We are here to destroy you!"

"Bob!" said Dr. Cockroach.

"Hey don't worry Doc," said Bob, "I think he understood me, so now he'll probably..."

"Look out!" shouted Minion. He grabbed his master's arm and dove to the side, while Link and Dr. Cockroach jump to the other side of the road. Bob on the other hand, stayed right where he was and just looked up at the giant robotic foot. The foot stomped down on Bob, and continued walking.

"I've got 'em you guys!" shouted Bob, when the robot lifted its foot, "I got...!" The foot stomped down again, and lifted up. "Don't worry! I'm wearing him down!"

Dr. Cockroach facepalmed himself. Well, at least he won't get hurt, he thought. "Okay, we need to think of a way to stop it, it's heading into the city."

Megamind looked at the robot. If it had a few more parts and additions, it would look very similar to Minion's body shape (with the dome attatched). Then, it hit him. "It's probably top heavy," said Megamind, "If we can trip it up, we can make it fall. And something that heavy couldn't possibly lift itself up, at least not right away."

"Great idea Sir," Minion praised. Megamind smiled.

"Yeah, great," said Link, "but how exactly will we be able to trip him?" Megamind's smile fell.

"I'm, still working on that part of the plan," he replied.

Dr. Cockroach frowned. They didn't have much to work with. According to Monger, weapons were useless, and they didn't exactly have fast cars anywhere by them. Then something red caught his eye. Or do we, he thought, the gears in his mad scientist mind turning.

"I have an idea for what we could use," said Dr. Cockroach, "but I'll need Tesla and Minion's help. Link, I'll need you to go into the city and keep an eye on the robot."

Link didn't like being bossed around, but seeing that there weren't many other choices, he obeyed and headed for the nearest sewer pipe.

"Okay," said Dr. Cockroach, "let's get to work, we don't have much time."

Meanwhile, back in the city, Susan was trying to find somewhere to stay until the robot was defeated. She couldn't help but feel like she was in a horror movie. The city was a ghost town, everything was so small, and so quiet. She felt as if any minute, that robot would come out and attack her.

She looked at the windows of a glass building. It was probably the first mirror she had looked in in three weeks. She didn't know her hair was silver, but luckily it didn't make her look old. Just then, she noticed the windows start to shake, as well as the ground.

Susan gasped and quickly turned around. The robot wasn't there, but she felt as if she was being watched. She walked forward, and accidently knocked over a streetlight. She picked it up, and turned down to another street.

That's when she heard the mechanical joints.

()()()()()()()

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's go!"

Dr. Cockroach and Megamind both pressed the red button at the same time, and their rocket powered trollies shot forward. While Dr. Cockroach was able to hold on, the force nearly sent Megamind flying!

"Sir!" said Minion, helping his master keep ahold of the wheel, "you okay?"

"Yes Minion, I'm fine!" said Megamind, gaining control again. He heard his fish gasp.

"Look out!" Megamind looked up and saw that the street had curved and now he was heading straight for a building! The alien gripped the wheel, and turned sharply, nearly causing them to fall out but luckily, they were able to hold on.

"See?" said Megamind, giving his fish a nervous yet confident smile, "I have it under control." Minion gave him a 'yeah right' look, but kept quiet. They didn't have time for bickering.

The plan was, they would quickly drive through the city until they came to where the robot was. Then, Dr. Cockroach would have Link (who he would pick up later) run over to their car with telephone pole wires. Megamind would hand Link his wires. Between the two cars, they had gathered over five hundred wires. That would hopefully be enough to trip it up, as long as they didn't let go of the wires.

Pretty soon, Megamind and Minion were on the other side of town. "Look Sir!" said Minion, pointing, "There's the other car!" They saw the other trolley about three roads across from them, going just as fast as they were. As soon as they got far enough ahead of the robot, they would start the second half of the plan.

Meanwhile, on another road, Susan was skating down hill, using convertables as rollerskates. The robot was right behind her. Why is it chasing me, Susan mentally asked herself, what makes me the lucky one? Before she knew it, she was heading towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Which means she had to avoid a lot more cars.

"Excuse me!" Susan shouted as she swirved between the vehicals, "Move! Look out! On your left! No control!"

Back on the other roads, the other monsters had just passed the robot. Megamind noticed that when the second trolley passed the robot, something blue fell off the robot's foot and went inside the trolley.

"Why isn't he turning?" Minion asked, "He's heading straight for the..."

The trolley drove off the cliff, and went straight into the ocean. Megamind and Minion both slowly turned to look at each other.

"Um, Sir?" said Minion, "what's the plan now?"

"Well," said Megamind, "I don't know the specifics, but I know it mostly involves not dying."

"That's a good plan," commented Minion.

The two continued driving until they were on the bridge. They couldn't help but feel they were in a maze, since they had to constantly weave in and out through the cars. But then, they saw something ahead that they couldn't avoid: a giant semi.

Megamind and Minion both screamed, and Megamind sharply turned the wheel. Because they were going so fast, Megamind ended up letting go of the wheel and falling out of the trolley, landing on the bridge. Minion and the trolley turned, and went off the bridge.

"Minion!"

Megamind rushed over the side and saw his friend, dangling over the side, his metal hands holding onto the bridge tightly. Thank goodness for robotic arms that could extend. "Are you okay!" the alien asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Sir!" Minion shouted, "I'll start to climb up, go help Ms. Susan!" Since Megamind knew he wouldn't be strong enough to help Minion, he nodded and headed back to Susan, who was desperately yelling at the frightened people.

"Please, you all need to get off the bridge!" shouted Susan, "there's a...!"

"Susan!" shouted Megamind, "Look out!" Susan turned around, just in time to see a robotic hand almost grab her. She stepped backwards and avoided it, causing the robot to get its arm caught in the wires that held the bridge up. With its other hand, it tried to grab Susan. The bridge was starting to sink under the weight of it all.

A middle panal in the robot started to open up, and Susan could see sharp, drill like teeth that were ready to destroy anything they came in contact with. "No! No!" shouted Susan, "Get away from me!"

"Leave her alone!" shouted Megamind, getting out his de-hydrator. Ignoring what Monger had said about the robot being invunerable to weapons, he set his gun to De-stroy, and shot a blast right at the robot's eye.

The shot actually broke the glass, and made the eye turn red. "Hey! It's eye is it's weakspot!" shouted Megamind. He then heard a roar from behind him.

Insectosaurus shot out silk from its nose right at the eye. The robot, who eye was totally covered in silk, was now temporarily disabled. Taking this opportunity, Insectosaurus lifted up the other side of the bridge, making it even again. He also used one of his other arms to lift Minion back on the bridge.

"Thank you Insecto!" shouted Minion, before heading over to his master. It was then that the other monsters started to arrive.

As Link walked by a car, he heard a woman scream at the sight of him, but he just ignored it. "Hey Furball! Where you been?" Link shouted. Insectosaurus roared a reply. "Yeah, I know," said Link, putting a hand on his beer gut, "Papa's a little outta shape."

"Um, excuse me," said Susan, getting all of the monsters' attention, "He's trying to kill me! Why is it doing that? Why is it- Ahh!" Susan let out a yelp as the robot's giant mechanical claw grabbed her.

The other monsters gasped, and for a moment, it looked like the end. But then, they saw Susan start to slowly pry open the claw. They gaped in amazement. "Wow," said Link. Susan continued lifting it up until she was able to step outside the claw. She looked over beside the robot, and saw that cars were starting to fall into the gap the robot had made. Quickly, she moved her foot to save the cars.

"Hey, you're doing great!" shouted Bob, hoping to give Susan some encouragement.

"I'm doing _everything!" _shouted Susan.

"Not for long!" said Link, "C'mon guys! Let's take this robot down!" Link began to run towards the robot.

"Wait, Link!" shouted Megamind, "it...!" Link hit the robot, bounced off it without leaving so much as a dent, and fell onto the road.

"...has a deflector shield," finished Dr. Cockroach, "typical." He then ran over to Susan and started to climb up onto her shoulder. "I'll go in and try to disable the shields! I'll send you a text when I'm done!" Thinking ahead (and for testing reasons) the doctor had made himself a cell phone when he made Susan's. Susan nodded, and Dr. Cockroach climbed up to the mechanical mouth.

"Ha! You can't crush a cockroach!" he shouted before giving a laugh and jumping in. "Ow! Ow!" Okay, you can't crush one, but you can certainly hurt one.

"Bob, Minion, Megs," said Susan, "start moving the dividers so people can get off the bridge." Megamind and Minion quickly headed towards the dividers. Minion started lifting them up and throwing them to the side, while Megamind simply blast them into small enough pieces. Bob on the other hand, just stood there smiling.

"Bob! Help them!" shouted Susan.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just staring at this bird over there," said Bob, chuckling as he headed over to the dividers and ate one. The cars were now able to get through.

Meanwhile, up in the robot's CPU, Dr. Cockroach was ready to work. "Okay," he said, slightly panting as he grabbed two wires, "here we go." He connected the two wires, and was flung backwards. "Ow," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Well, that didn't work. This time, he disconnected two wires.

"Shields down," said a computer voice. Yes! Dr. Cockroach got out his cell phone, and sent a text to Susan.

Back outside the robot, Susan heard the familiar ring. That was the signal! "Okay guys! The shields are down! Guys?" Three of the monsters were still working on the dividers. "Link?" He was still unconsious. "Insectosaurus?" He was in a trance, caused by the bright light of the robot's now uncovered eye.

She had to do this herself. "Okay Susan, you can do this!" she told herself. She the broken wires, she tied them to the robot's arms, and pulled. As she did, the robot started to realize what was happening. Lifting it's arm a little bit more, a laser gun started to come up from the side. Susan gasped. The gun prepared to fire, but was destroyed. She looked over and saw Megamind.

"I've got it, Susan!" he shouted, keeping his gun towards the robot in case it had anymore secret weapons. Susan nodded, and continued to pull. Once the robot was tipping far enough, she let go and started to run. On the way, she grabbed Link and Bob (who was getting sick from eating all that concrete).

Feeling the robot start to tip, Dr. Cockroach quickly climbed out, and ran beside the giantess and the two aliens. The robot fell over, and destroyed the bridge and falling into the water. One piece of the bridge acted like a guillotine and chopped the robot's head off! Sparks flew, but eventually they stopped, and the giant eye turned black, letting everyone know that it had been permanently shut down.

The robot had been defeated. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, except for Link who let out a groan. Susan put him on the ground, and the fish ape started to walk around, still a little dizzy.

"Alright," he said, unaware of what had just happened, "Let's take this thing down!" Just then, a metal beam from the bridge fell on him, making him unconscious once again.

()()()()()()()

"Retreval Mission has failed," said the computer, "Don't get upset."

Gallaxhar growled angrily. "Well, send another robot probe!"

"Carbon Based Lifeform, locally known as Susan, is too strong," said the computer, "Quantonium can no longer be retrieved via robot probe."

"Oh," Gallaxhar said to the picture of Susan that was on the computer screen, "you think just because you're so big and strong now that you can stop me? That you can send me running and hiding? Well, my days of running and hiding are _over." _He then noticed a picture on another screen. It was a picture of an alien with a blue head.

"Computer, put photo 341 on screen one," commanded Gallaxhar. The pictures switched places, and the alien's picture was on the main screen. "I thought they were all extinct," said Gallaxhar.

"Azullon, locally known as Megamind, could be useful to us for the invasion," said the computer.

"I knew that!" said Gallaxar, "start up the engines! Let's go pay my cousin and this 'Susan' a visit, shall we?"

The engines started up, and the ship started to head towards Earth. It would be another three weeks, but Gallaxhar didn't care. He didn't care if it took him the rest of his life, the quantonium and that miserable mud ball would be his.

**Okay, don't worry, the whole 'Megs and Gallaxhar are cousins' thing isn't as bad/corny as it sounds. I'll explain it in a later chapter, don't worry. **

**This chapter wasn't as hard as I thought, but it took some time. I wanted to make sure Megs and Minion had something to do (which was hard because all the monsters in the movie during this scene played their parts perfectly, so it made it hard to think of something else for them to do). This chapter was also an action scene, which was never my specialty, but I think it turned out pretty good.**

**Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter :) Ciao Ciao all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this will mostly be a Susan chapter, with a little bit of Megamind thrown in at the beginning and end. Here we go!**

"I can't believe we did that!"

"I know, that was so awesome!"

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?"

The monsters were all back on the jet, gushing in excitement about their victory over the alien robot only half an hour ago. Susa, Dr. Cockroach, Bob, Megamind and Minion were all near each other, while Link was in a corner of the jet by himself.

"Minion, did you ever think we could do something like that?" Megamind asked.

"Oh, no way Sir," replied Minion, "No way, never, not in a million..." He then noticed the glare on his master's face. "Um, yes, I did think we could do that, and we did! Although I didn't have that many doubts, after all you had your De-Gun, which by the way, worked like a charm."

"Indeed," said Megamind smiling, "I'm just glad I could use it for something practical. You know, like defeating an alien robot."

"And Ms. Susan, you were amazing!" said Minion. Susan smiled at the praise.

"Thanks. I still can't believe it," said Susan, "Three weeks ago, if you would've asked me to defeat a giant robot, I would've said 'No can do', but I did it!"

The monsters smiled at each other. It was nice to see Susan happy about her new strength and size, instead of treating it like a curse. "You know, I bet there isn't a jar in this world that I can't open," Susan said proudly.

"Well, I should think so," said Dr. Cockroach, "your strength is incredible! And I especially like how you saved all those people on the bridge. Very nice touch." He then looked over at Link, who had been silent most of the way home. "Don't you think so, Link?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Link, not really wanting to get involved in the conversation.

"O-Oh," said Dr. Cockroach, trying not to laugh, "Poor Link, after all that touch talk you were out monstered by a girl. No wonder you're depressed." The two aliens snickered, and the doctor smiled. Call it revenge for all the teasing you've given me the past few weeks, he thought.

"Hey! I'm not depressed, I'm tired," replied Link.

"Why are you tired, you didn't do anything," said Bob. Link shot him a glare.

"Well, I've got sleep apnis, apnee- apnea. Whatever, it's not fun," said Link. Really, he was still mad at himself getting knocked out in one hit. _One Hit! _If those aliens ever came back, he was definitely show them what he was made of!

"Okay, so Link's a little rusty," said Susan. The fish ape shot her a glare. "I mean, sleep deprived. Soon you'll be back to your old self again, and so will I."

"Wait, you still want to be normal?" asked Megamind.

"What about all the 'There isn't a jar I can't open' stuff?" asked Bob, "wait, did you find a jar you couldn't open? Was there pickles in it? Where's the giant jar of pickles!"

"What, my comrade it trying to say," said Dr. Cockroach, "is that we all think the new Susan is the cat's me-_wow!" _The doctor chuckled a little, but when he heard no one else laughing, he realized how embarrasingly stupid that line was. "I'm sorry," he said, his antennaes flattining.

"Thanks guys," said Susan, smiling at her friends, "but I have a normal life to live, and I just know Derek won't stop until we find a way to get rid of my... condition. We're a team."

Dr. Cockroach wished she would want to stay with them and continue to be a monster, but he also wanted her to be happy. "We could all do with a Derek," the doctor said, smiling, "Perhaps someday we could meet him."

"Really?" said Susan, "You guys want to meet Derek?"

"I'd like to," said Minion smiling. After hearing about him for the past three weeks, he couldn't help but be curious.

"Me too," said Megamind.

"I'm in too," said Bob.

Susan thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure, why not? I'm sure he'll want to meet you guys." He may be a little surprised by their apperance at first, Susan thought, but then again they just saved San Francisco. I'm sure he would love to meet these guys.

The jet soon landed right on the edge of Susan's neighborhood. "I called your family to let them know you were coming home," said Monger, "and I also called the Modesto PD, told them not to shoot at ya."

"Thanks General," Susan said gratefully. She stepped outside the jet, and her friends followed. Monger had said Insectosaurus would be there in about half an hour. As soon as the jet left, the monsters started to walk down the street.

"Okay guys," said Susan, "remember, these people aren't use to seeing, um, anything like you," she pointed at Bob, "or-or you," she pointed at Link, "or any of you." Dr. Cockroach and the two aliens looked up.

"So just be cool, be calm," said Susan, smiling confidently, "Follow my lead." Right after she said that, she accidently stepped on a piece of fence, crushing it. The monsters then started destroying the rest of the fence, and was just about to start destroying a car. "No! Stop! That was an accident!" the giant explained, "Don't, destroy, anything!"

The monsters, understanding, dropped their destruction weapons. "Susan?" said a female voice. Susan looked up and saw her parents and a few of her friends come out of the house.

"Mom?" said Susan, her eyes watering a little, "Daddy?" She bent over, and carefully hugged them. She was finally home.

"Did they experiment on you?" her mother asked.

"No Mom," Susan said smiling, "I'm fine." Her parents then looked over and saw the monsters. They all smiled at her parents. Megamind and Minion gave a little wave, and Link quickly hid the piece of fence he was still holding behind his back. "Don't worry about them," Susan reassured, "They're with me. These are my new friends. Okay, this is..."

"Oh Derek!" Bob shouted, grabbing Susan's mother and hugging her. "I thought about you all the time when I was in prison! Oh, I missed you so much!" Bob then accidentally pushed her through him. "I love you! I love this man!"

"No! Bob!" shouted Susan, "That's not Derek, that's my mother, and you're sufficating her!" Bob quickly regurgitated the middle aged brunette.

"Honey, are you okay?" Susan's father asked.

Susan's mother thought for a moment. "I taste ham," she replied.

"Sorry, he's just a hugger," said Susan, "um, anyway, this is Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, Megamind, Minion and, well, you already know Bob." She then noticed something. "Hey, where's Derek?"

"Oh, he's at work, Sweetie," replied her mother.

"You know how he is about his career," her father added.

"Well we're not going to celebrate without him!" Susan said, "I'll go get him." She stood up, but her mother stopped her.

"Uh, Susan?" she asked, "What do I do with, all of your little friends?

"Just put out some snacks," replied Susan, "They'll eat anything!" And with that, Susan left to go find her fiance.

()()()()()()()

It took about an hour to walk to the studio, but thanks to her size, it felt like a walk in the park to Susan. When she finally saw the Channel 174 studios, she smiled. He's going to be so surprised, she thought to herself.

She kneeled over and saw Derek just finishing up his evening broadcast. She tried to knock on the window, but ended up breaking it. "Oops," she said, sheepishly. Well, at least now she could get him. She reached inside the building, and pulled out her fiance. Once she saw him, Susan felt herself fill with happiness and relief.

"Oh Derek!" she exclaimed, "you wouldn't believe the past three weeks! But I kept thinking about you." She kissed him the best she could and then lifted him up a little. But then, she saw that he was in pain, she was practically crushing him! "Oh my god! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She quickly put Derek on the roof. "Is, is that better?"

Derek howled in pain, but eventually stopped.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I'm still kinda getting used to my new strength."

"Wow," said Derek, "You really are big!"

"Well, yeah," said Susan, "but, I'm still me. I'm still the girl you fell in love with."

"Except you did just destroy the San Francisco bridge," Derek reminded.

"Yes, but that was the only way I was going to defeat that robot," explained Susan, "Did you ever think I could do that?"

"No," replied Derek, "I can honestly say that it never, ever, ever, ever, _ever _occured to me!"

"Look, I know this is a little weird," said Susan. She paused for a moment. "Okay, it's a lot weird. But I know together we can find a way to get me back to normal."

Derek sighed. "Susan, try to look at this from my perspective. I have an audience that depends on me for news, weather, sports and heart-warming fluff pieces. Do you really expect me to give all of that up, while you try to undo this thing that happened to you, that I had absolutely nothing to do with?"

She just stared at him. "Yes Derek," she replied, her heart filling with dread, "that's exactly what I expect. I thought that no matter what happens, to either of us, we would face it together. What about the life we wanted together? Don't you still want that?"

"Well, of course," replied Derek, "But I just don't see how I can have that with you."

Susan's eyes started to fill with water. "Derek please," she pleaded, "Don't do this."

"Look Susan," said Derek, "and don't crush me for saying this, but things have changed. It's over." He started to head back into the news building. "Goodbye Susan." And with that, Derek shut the door on the giantess, and she let her tears fall.

After a few minutes, she stood up. Wrapping her arms around her, she started to walk on the highway. She didn't even head home, she just walked out of Modesto all together, and kept walking until she found a gas station. When she sat on the roof, the metal groaned from under her weight, but stayed stable, making it a perfect place to sit.

When she heard her friends approaching, she wiped the tears off her face the best she could. "Wow," said Dr. Cockroach, "What a shindig! Your parents, um, really know how to throw it down!" She could tell right away he was lying, but didn't say anything.

Doc nudged Link. "Oh yeah, yeah that was one of the most fun parties I've been to since I got out of prison."

"Yeah, it was really fun," added Minion, "Right Sir?"

"Yeah, sure," said Megamind, with little enthusiam.

"Um, I must've been at a different party," said Bob, "because I don't remember having fun at all." Dr. Cockroach just rolled his eyes. "I don't think your parents liked me very much, and I think that jello gave me a fake phone number." Everyone just stared at Bob for a moment.

"Oh, who are we kidding?" Link said.

Truth was, the party was a disaster. It was a little fun at first. Link had tried to flirt with a few girls (who mostly just stayed quiet and backed away slowly, or just shrieked and ran away). He expected this, but what he hadn't expected was a pool! (He also didn't know it was filled with chlorine, but more on that later). The other monsters were off doing their own things as well. Minion was looking over at the snack table, and combining foods to see what worked and what didn't (it was exciting for him to try and make a dish that wasn't mostly oatmeal after reading cookbooks about different foods for so long). Megamind was checking out every device in the yard from the porch lights to the lawn mower in the shed. Insecto was dancing (while at the same time setting off five car alarms), Bob was flirting with a gelatin dessert, and Dr. Cockroach tried serving drinks.

But then things got a little messy.

First, Dr. Cockroach drink (he called it an Atomic Gin Fizz) exploded. Then, Megamind accidentally set off the lawn mower, which was of course on the highest speed, making it tear through the yard at dangerous speeds. Luckily, it crashed into a tree before anyone was hurt. But then, Link got out of the pool, eyes red and burning from the chlorine, making him look like a terrifying zombie creature. Every human at the party freaked out, and ran out the back gate away from the monsters and aliens.

After cleaning themselves up, and even cleaning up the party a little, they decided to go find Susan. After a night of humans being terrified of them, it would be nice to see a friendly face. But they were still hurt by the humans' reactions of them. They helped save their city, what else could they do?

"We could save every city in the world, and they'd still treat us like they've always treated us," said Link, "Like monsters." The monsters all slouched and sighed.

"Right," said Susan, "monsters." You got that right, she thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Minion spoke up. "So Ms. Susan," he said, "how was Derek?"

"Derek," Susan started to say, "is a selfish jerk!"

Bob gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" replied Susan, who's sadness was starting to be replaced with anger, "All that talk about us, 'us just got a job in Fresno!'. There was never an 'us', there was only Derek and what he wanted!" The more Susan thought about it, the more it seemed true. Derek didn't seem to care about her opinion at all! He didn't care about their honeymoon plans, just as long as he got his dream job! "Why did I have to get hit by a meteor to see that!" Frusterated, Susan moved her leg back.

Seeing this, the monsters (excluding Bob) jumped off the roof, just in time for Susan to kick it, which sent Bob flying up into the night sky (although he didn't seem to mind at all).

Susan continued her rant. "Why did I think life with Derek would be so great anyway? I mean, look at all the stuff I did without him! Fighting an alien robot? That was me! Not him! And that was amazing!" Then she looked down at her friends, and smiled. "And just think, if this never happened, I never would've meet amazing friends like you guys."

The monsters all smiled. Susan turned to Dr. Cockroach, and he immediantly stood up straighter. "Dr. Cockroach, you can make a super computer out of an old pizza box, two cans of hairspray, and..."

"And a paperclip!" The scientist added proudly.

"Amazing!" said Susan. She then turned to the fish ape. "And you! You hardly need an introduction, you're the Missing Link! You personally carried 42 co-ed's off Coco Beach, and still had the strength to fight off the National Guard."

"And the Coast Guard!" Link added with a smile, "and also the lifeguard."

Susan then turned to the two aliens. "And don't get me started on you two, the two nicest aliens I've ever met!" The aliens looked at each other and smiled. "Megamind, you can invent just as much as Dr. Cockroach, have great aim with a laser gun, and can sing every rock and roll song in existance perfectly! And Minion, anyone that can turn giant piles of oatmeal into something edible is just amazing!"

Just then, Bob landed on the ground next to the aliens, still with that goofy grin on his face. "Bob!" Susan said, turning him around, "Who else could fall from unimaginable heights without getting a single scratch?"

Bob thought for a moment. "Link?"

"No," said Susan, "You."

"Amazing!" Bob said happily.

The monsters then heard a happy roar from behind them. "Insecto's right," said Link, "Susan, don't short change yourself."

"Oh I'm not going to short change myself," Susan said with determination as she stood up, "Ever again."

The monsters cheered happily. Compared to earlier, their spirits were so high! As long as they had each other, they were fine. But after a few minutes, Bob had asked where they were going to sleep for the night. That took some thought.

They couldn't sleep at Susan's house. Both Susan and Insecto were not only too small for the house, but for the neighborhood. Any attempt in trying to lay down and go back to sleep would end in disasterous results. Then there was the Monster Prison. But after sleeping there for so long, they didn't really want to go back. Finally, Susan had an idea.

About an hour later, they were at the small valley where Susan's wedding was held. There was still no roof on the church, but there was tarp over the building to keep it dry. The meteor was gone, probably taken long ago for research. Aside from the gazebo and a few lanky trees, there was plenty of open space for both Susan and Insectosaurus. She offered the smaller monsters to sleep inside the church, but they politely declined.

"Besides," said Bob, "If we went inside, we wouldn't be able to see all of this!" Bob gestured to the stary sky, and the monsters smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Bob," said Dr. Cockroach.

"Said what?"

"*Sigh*"

Within a few minutes, Insectosaurus was laying in the valley, out like a light. The monsters were all on top of him, looking up at the nighttime sky. Link and Bob were already asleep. Susan and Dr. Cockroach were on one side of the giant grub, while Megamind and Minion were on the other.

Megamind stared up at the stars, wishing he had a telescope with him. He couldn't help but wonder, where had his planet once been? How far away had it been? A couple stars twinkled at him, and he couldn't help but wonder if those were his parents looking down on him.

"Sir?"

Megamind blinked and looked over at Minion. "Pretty exciting day, huh Sir?" said Minion.

"Ha! That's an understatement," replied Megamind with a small smile. The smile slowly faded though. Minion put a mechanical hand on his master's shoulder.

"Sir?" Megamind looked up at the fish. "I'm sure your parents would be proud of you," he said with a smile. Megamind smiled back.

"Thanks Minion," said Megamind. He then laid down on Insectosaurus' soft fur, while Minion powered down (and went into a little castle inside the suit) before carefully laying his robot body down.

Dr. Cockroach smiled at the two aliens. They really were like brothers.

"Doc?"

Dr. Cockroach looked up. He couldn't help but stare at the giantess for a moment. Her silver hair reflected the moonlight, and her light blue eyes sparkled like stars. She was stunning. Pulling himself back together, he replied "Yes Susan?"

"Nothing," she said, "just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight," the cockroach said with a warm smile.

"Goodnight," replied Susan, returning the smile and then laying down. After a moment of silence, Susan spoke up again. "Hey Doc, you really are amazing."

Blushing, Dr. Cockroach replied, "You are too, my dear."

With that, the two monsters slowly fell into a peaceful sleep under the stars. None of the monsters knew what adventures fate had in store for them, but they couldn't wait to find out.

**Okay, now THAT was a hard chapter to write! Sorry if it seemed too much like the movie, but this was a big turning point for Susan, and I wanted to make it perfect. **

**Next chapter: More Megamind, more fun, and Megarox! (Finally!) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Roxanne woke up bright and early the next morning. Her boss had seen the monster story on the news, and was blown away by it. He had called her the night before (he had been the only one to call that wasn't the paparazzi asking 'how she felt about seeing a giant alien robot' for the hundreth time that day).

"Roxie!" he had said, using her nickname that she had said over and over she hated, "I want you to get footage of these monsters! Ask them questions, get some pictures, I don't care, just make sure you get this story before another newspaper in Metro City can!"

Roxanne wasn't too reluctant about her assignment. She was curious about the monsters herself. From what she saw on the footage from nearby news helicopters, there were seven of them. A cockroach human hybrid, a blob that reminded her of toothpaste, a giant woman with silver hair, a fish with tentacles that was in a robotic gorilla body, something that looked like a mix of an ape and a fish, a grub that was just as tall as the robot and possibly stronger, and finally, a skinny blue man with a giant head and a laser gun.

Definitely not your average team.

First, Roxanne had tried calling General Monger, to see if she could get an interview with him to shine a little light on the 'monsters'. The man had denied, saying that he and probably the monsters would want to keep their privacy. Roxanne respected that, and if it wasn't an assignment that would cost her her job if she didn't deliver, she would've left it at that.

After doing a little research, she found out that the giant woman's name was Susan Murphy. She also found her parents' phone number. After talking with them, she was able to find out where the monsters were. Calling back a couple hours later after talking with their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy had said their daughter would love to have an interview.

And so here she was, in her newsvan with Hal on her way to interview a team of monsters. Definitely not something she expected to do in her life.

"So, like, do you think any of them will attack us?" Hal asked nervously.

Roxanne thought about it for a moment. A couple of the monsters did look like they would probably attack if you got too close. But then she remembered that her dad had always said to never judge a book by its' cover. Besides, they did just help save San Francisco from a giant robot.

"I think as long as we give them space when they ask for it, we'll be fine," said Roxanne.

Hal gave a sigh. "I can't believe we have to go interview a bunch of weirdos on a Saturday," the cameraman complained, "I was planning on asking you to that new comedy that came out. But maybe we could go tonight?" Hal gave her a hopeful smile.

Please don't call them weirdos when you meet them, Roxanne thought, before she declined the movie date, again. Sometimes it seemed like the guy just wouldn't take a hint.

"Turn here, Hal," Roxanne said, pointing at the road that led to the church.

Meanwhile, in the valley, Minion and Link had just returned from a swim in a lake nearby. Insecto was eating a couple leaves off a tree, Susan was looking on the internet on her giant sized cell phone, and Bob and Megamind were playing tug-of-war with one of his inventions.

"Bob, you can't eat this! Let go!" Megamind said, getting frusterated with the blob.

"Hey, I found it over there," retorted Bob, "finders keepers."

Megamind was about to shout again, when Dr. Cockroach came over to them. "Um Bob," said Dr. Cockroach, "there's something in that trash can I can't quite reach." He pointed at the trash can so Bob would understand. "Could you get it for me?"

"Oh, sure thing Doc!" said Bob, letting go of the invention and heading over to the metal trash can.

"Thank you Doc," said Megamind, wiping some of the goo off his invention.

"You're welcome, Tesla," the doctor replied with a smile. It was easy enough, he knew that once the brainless blob got distracted with something else, he would lose interest in the invention. Speaking of the invention, Dr. Cockroach looked at the invention in the alien's gloved hands.

It looked like an ordinary watch, but with a few more parts in it. "So, what does your invention do?"

"I'll show you," Megamind said with a mad scientist smile. He then pointed the watch at Dr. Cockroach, and a scanner came out. It scanned the doctor, and then went back into the watch. Megamind then turned the watch twice, and was instantly transformed into Dr. Cockroach.

"It's a holographic disguise watch," Megamind stated proudly. Dr. Cockroach stared at the hologram. There were a couple things that were off, like Megamind still had his own voice, and instead of gold, the hologram Dr. Cockroach had Megamind's bright emerald eyes. "I'm still working on a couple things, but I'm getting close."

"You could just leave it like this and it would still be incredible," said Dr. Cockroach. His mirror image smiled at him, and then turned the watch back, turning him back into the blue alien.

"Whoa wait!" said Bob, who had seen the whole presentation, "if Megamind is Dr. Cockroach," he looked over at the doctor, "then who are you?"

Dr. Cockroach sighed. "Maybe I should test this when Bob's not around," said Megamind.

"That's probably a good idea," replied Dr. Cockroach.

Just then, a white van with the words "Channel 6 News" pulled up to the sidewalk. All the monsters stopped what they were doing, and watched. A pudgy looking man with red hair and was wearing a green shirt that said "Error 505: Not Found" on it came out of the van, holding a video camera.

"Who's that?" Minion asked his master.

"I'm not sure," replied Megamind, "although it looks like he's here to film us."

"I hope you guys don't mind," said Susan, "they wanted an interview with me. If you guys want, they can interview you too. Maybe we can give everyone a little more information about monsters."

"That definitely wouldn't be a bad idea," said Dr. Cockroach. If they could clean up the 'We're going to destroy your cities!' image the humans had about monsters, maybe they could actually get them to stop being so afraid.

They heard another door slam, and a woman walked out from behind the other side of the van. She was tall, and had brown hair in a pixie cut. Since it was starting to get a little cool outside, she was wearing a purple jacket, along with a white shirt and a dark blue skirt. She had a small notebook and pen in one of her hands. She had bright blue eyes, and when she looked over at the monsters, instead of grimacing or screaming, she gave them a friendly smile.

Megamind had never seen anyone like her before.

"Hi," the woman said when she walked up to Susan, "Roxanne Ritchi, and this is my cameraman Hal."

"Yeah, s'up," said Hal, who was staring at Susan. Maybe this interview won't be so bad, he thought.

"Hi," said Susan, kneeling down so she wasn't towering over Roxanne, "I'm Susan, or Ginormica." The more she had thought about it, she did kinda like her monster name, and didn't mind if people called her that. But she still liked to refer to herself as Susan. "And these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you all," Roxanne said honestly. She then looked back at Susan, "So, are you ready for the interview?"

"Oh sure," replied Susan. The three of them moved farther away so they wouldn't have to worry so much about the noise.

"Sir? Sir!"

Megamind blinked and then looked over at his fishy sidekick. "Huh? Oh, what is it Minion?"

"Shouldn't we continue working?" Minion asked, "you said we would after my swim."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Megamind. The two aliens then walked over to their homemade workdesk and work area. All of Megamind's tools were there, thanks to a midnight visit by Biter. How the little brainbot got out, Megamind would never know, but he was thankful he installed the "Daddy Tracking Device" in the bot so he could find the alien.

As the aliens worked on the De-gun (they were trying to get it to a longer range, and maybe think of a few more settings) and the disguise watch, Megamind couldn't help but look over at Susan and Roxanne (specifically Roxanne).

Susan had told Roxanne about the meteor hitting her, a few of her experiences in prison, her new friends, and finally, the victory over the robot. She also said that she was proud of her new powers, and was glad she had them.

After that, Roxanne started to interview the other monsters. Dr. Cockroach shared stories of his past inventions and when he was a human. Link told her his adventures from Coco Beach, and about his friendship with Insecto. Bob told her...she wasn't quite sure what she could call it, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't use it in her article. But he also told her that his friends were great and he was glad he met them. Roxanne could definitely see that these monsters were pretty much a family. The monsters also gave her information on what they did during the robot battle (although Link made his side of the story a little more fictional than fact).

After Bob's interview, Hal started to pack up his things, but Roxanne stopped him. "Wait," she said, "they haven't gone yet." She was talking about Megamind and Minion. As she walked over to them, Megamind quickly turned away. Minion however, was upfront and friendly like usual.

"Hello Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, with a toothy grin, "Do you need anything?"

"I was just wondering if you guys would like an interview," said Roxanne, "because I have to say, I'm pretty curious about you too."

"Well Sir," said Minion, "what do you think?"

Megamind turned back around, and saw Roxanne looking at him. The way she looked at him was so nonjudgemental, he couldn't but feel he could trust her and she would be afraid of him.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," said Megamind nonchalantly, though his stomach was filling with butterflies. Megamind and Roxanne walked over to where the other interviews took place, while Minion just sat back and waited for his turn.

"So, Ms. Ritchi," said Megamind, "what questions do you have for me?"

"Well, first off," said Roxanne, "I saw you using a gun during the robot battle, did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, I did," said Megamind, taking the De-gun out. Hal flinched, and Roxanne tensed up for a split second, but quickly relaxed. "It has several non lethal settings, and a De-stroy setting. I made it when I was seven."

"Seven?" Roxanne repeated, "you built that, at seven?"

"Yes," Megamind said proudly, "though I can't take all the credit. Dr. Cook-a-roach taught me all about inventing, and Minion helped me make it."

"So, is Minion your assistant?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind smiled. "Yes, but he's also like a brother to me." Roxanne could tell by the way he spoke, the two were close. "We've been together ever since I was eight days old. I made his first robot body when I was eleven days old."

"Guess that big brain isn't just for show," said Roxanne with a friendly smile, and Megamind smiled back. He wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment to his intelligence or an insult to his head size, but frankly, he didn't care.

As the interview continued, Megamind mostly talked about his inventions, his experiences in the monster prison, and his monster family. The blue alien quickly grew more comfortable around the reporter, and after a while, it didn't feel like an interview anymore. It felt like a normal conversation, and Roxanne felt the same way.

Finally, she arrived at her last question. "So Megamind," Roxanne said, "what planet do you come from?"

Megamind's face fell, and while the question was pretty innocent, Roxanne felt as if she just insulted him.

"Um, do you think we can, skip this question?" Megamind asked. Truth was, he didn't know the name of his planet, and since Minion was only a couple weeks older than Megamind at the time, he couldn't remember either. That, and Megamind didn't feel ready to start talking about something so personal, like his home planet and what happened to it.

"Yeah, that's fine," said Roxanne. Unlike other members of the paparazzi, she knew when to stop. "Thanks for the interview. I have to say, you're pretty interesting."

Megamind smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Ritchi." Roxanne couldn't help but giggle a little. Megamind got up, and Minion took his place.

As Megamind walked away, he couldn't help but smile. For being a human, he thought to himself, you're pretty interesting too Ms. Ritchi.

Perhaps we'll meet again.

()()()()()()()()

That night, the monsters were all gathered around a tv from Susan's house. She had took it out of her house that afternoon, and Dr. Cockroach had built a generator for it (and also for Minion's body, which needed charging).

Link was flipping through the channels, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Link," said the annoyed Dr. Cockroach, "could you _please _pick something?"

"Yeah, once I find something good," replied Link. He changed the channel again.

"..will discuss the monster issue.."

"Wait, change that back, Link," said Susan. Link changed it back. It was a city hall meeting.

"I for one," said a stiff looking man in a brown suit, "think we should ban these monsters from California all together." Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd.

"Why do they want to kick us out?" Bob asked, "we didn't do anything. Well, except for the bridge, but the robot helped destroy it, so he should get kicked out too!" The monsters rolled their eyes.

As more people spoke up in agreement, one person's hand was raised. "Yes," a councilman said, pointing at the person, "you may speak."

The person stood up, and Megamind's eyes widened. It was Roxanne Ritchi.

"I don't think banning the monsters from California is necessary," Roxanne said, looking calm and collective, but also strong, "they haven't hurt anyone, in fact, the only thing they have done here is help."

"The monsters could easily get hostile and start attacking at any giving time!" said the stiff man, sending a small glare to the reporter. But she wasn't frazzled by it at all.

"Well, perhaps you don't know this, Sir," said Roxanne, "but I interviewed the monsters today, and not one of them seemed like they would attack anyone."

"But what about the bridge?" another stiff looking man spoke up, "that will cost thousands of dollars and hours of labor to rebuild. The monsters obviously didn't care about that."

Link and Bob (who was just following Link) boo'd at the man, but Dr. Cockroach quieted them so they could all hear Roxanne's response. Megamind could tell by her eyes, she was angry at the man, but the reporter kept her cool.

"Yes, the bridge will cost a lot to repair, but destroying it was the only way to defeat the robot," said Roxanne, "If you watched the footage shot of the battle, you would see that. And if the monsters hadn't done anything, the robot still would've destroyed the bridge."

A few mumbles were heard. She did have a point. "Futhermore, while they may not have thought about the price of re-building the bridge, it was easy to see they thought about the people on it. Susan Murphy, aka Ginormica saved the cars from going off the bridge, and three of the other monsters helped move the concrete dividers between the lanes so people could get off the bridge safely. Like I said before, these monsters haven't harmed anyone, and I'm pretty sure they won't start harming anyone in the future."

The monsters gave a couple cheers while the head councilman stood up. "You both make good points," the man said, "but I'm afraid we've run out of time, we will have to bring up this discussion at the next meeting. Meeting adjourned."

When the commercial break started, the monsters turned off the tv. "Well, it's nice to know we have one person on I'll side," commented Link.

"Yeah, nice," said Megamind with a smile. Insectosaurus laid down on the soft grass and quickly fell asleep while everyone else climbed on top of him.

While the rest of the monsters drifted to sleep, Megamind stayed wide awake. He kept thinking about the reporter, Roxanne.

She was very pretty, more pretty than any of the woman he had seen on the prison television set. But she was more than just a pretty face. She was smart, and what's more, she cared about the monsters. She was also friendly, and witty, and she just...

"Bowg bowg."

Megamind ran his hand down Biter's dome, while the brainbot purred and laid down next to him. Megamind could see his reflection in the shiny dome, his blue, big headed, alien reflection.

What am I thinking, the alien inventor asked himself, I'm an alien and she's a beautiful, smart reporter girl. She would never like me, she's probably already got a boyfriend. Besides, I bet we'll never even see each other again.

While his logical side told him that was the truth, his more hopeful side hoped they would meet again. He would love to ask her questions and get to know her, or even just hear her voice again.

Megamind groaned. I've gotta stop thinking so much, he told himself. _But then what kind of inventor would I be? _He smiled at his own response. Maybe he could invent something tomorrow, that always took his mind off everything else.

Slowly, Megamind drifted to sleep, his last conscious thoughts being about Roxanne. One small question:

Would they meet again?

**Yes. Oops, did I say that out loud?**

**Lol. Anyway, please review. Expect more monsters and more Megarox shipping in the next chapter. Soon after that, Gallaxhar should be arriving.**

**Gallaxhar: Finally!**

**Me: Oh be quiet.**

**Gallaxhar: Make me! (I get out de-gun) Okay fine, I'll be quiet! (pouts)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Double rainbow! Oh wait, it's nighttime. Well, how about a double post? I just had to update again, this chapter wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy! :)**

It had been a week since the monsters had defeated the alien robot. They still lived next to the church, and even helped rebuild parts of it whenever workers would come to work on it. While they were a little nervous about working with monsters, they got used to it after a while. Monger had arrived too, just to check up on them and even bring them a little bit of food. He offered to take them back to the prison if they didn't want to sleep outside anymore, but they politely declined.

Like at the prison, the monsters got into their own little routine. Megamind and Dr. Cockroach still invented things, though they couldn't try and show them to the public like they hoped. Insectosaurus was happy, and Link and Minion enjoyed the lake, often having small races (with Minion winning every single time). Bob was still, well, Bob, and Susan was enjoying herself, despite being a giant.

She would visit with friends or her parents, and while she really couldn't do things like go shopping or to the movies, she was happy. Her friends still hung out with her despite her size, and she still had her monster friends.

That afternoon, Susan had ordered lunch for everyone on her phone, and Megamind and Minion offered to go pick it up. Despite the leery looks they would get from people on the streets, they were still curious about the city and what it had to offer.

"Look Sir," said Minion as the two walked towards the diner, "there's a free double feature at the theatre next wednesday, maybe we all could go, and maybe we can convince them to do an outside show so Ms. Susan and Insectosaurus can watch."

"What movies?" Megamind asked.

"Science fiction," Minion answered. Megamind smiled. He did enjoy old sci-fi movies. The two stopped when they came to a crosswalk. The people around them stared, one of the women pulled her bag close to her. A little kid hid behind his mother at the sight of a giant robotic gorilla fish with sharp teeth.

_You know, if you take a picture, you can stare at me all you want. _That's what Megamind wanted to say to the on lookers. He then mentally hit himself. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Link. _

"Bowg!"

A few people gasped, and Megamind turned around. "No Biter, I told you to stay in sleep mode. Daddy will play with you later." As the alien scolded the brainbot, the people quickly scurried across the street, just in case the robot decided to live up to his name.

"Bowg bowg," Biter said in a sad tone.

"I know you're sorry," said Megamind, "but if you go home now, Daddy will play fetch with you." Biter gave a happy bark, and then flew away. Megamind then noticed that he and Minion were all alone. "Guess they're not fans of brainbots."

"I guess not," said Minion, "but I'm not sure why. They're very useful, loyal, and even kinda cute."

Megamind gave a small smile. "Thank you Minion," he replied, "although I didn't really design them to be cute." As the two walked, a small bookstore caught Megamind's eyes. He slowed down his pace, and gave the slow a closer look. The store had many books, and even some comics and manga. After reading only what Monger and the government had allowed him to read, he thought it would be nice to choose for himself what to read for a change.

"Sir?"

Megamind looked up ahead at his friend, who had noticed his sudden stop. "Um, Minion why don't you grab the lunches and I'll catch up with you later," said Megamind.

Minion gave a toothy smile. "Okay Sir." Like a protective older brother, Minion didn't like to have Megamind out of his sight for very long, but he also knew he had to let his master go off on his own sometimes. Besides, he had to get the lunches before they got too cold. So the fish continued walking towards the diner, while Megamind stood outside the bookstore.

Suddenly, without Minion there, Megamind felt very nervous. There were quite a few people in there. He glanced down at his watch. _Well, now's as any good time to give it a test run. _

Twenty minutes later, Megamind found himself flipping through a sci-fi book entitled "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". It was very interesting, so much so he wished he had his own money with him. Unfortunately, Susan was the only one with money, and it seemed rude to ask her for some.

But that didn't mean he couldn't read the book in the store. In twenty minutes, he was a little more than halfway through the book. He didn't even notice the woman coming up from behind him.

"Excuse me," she said. Megamind looked up and almost gasped but stopped himself in time.

It was the woman he had seen a week ago. Roxanne.

"O-oh, sorry," said Megamind moving out of the way. Roxanne gave him a friendly thanks and then looked through the shelf. She then scowled.

"Guess they don't have it in yet," she said to herself. She then looked up at him. He noticed her staring at him intensely, and he started to grow nervous. Was his disguise malfunctioning?

But after what seemed like minutes (which in reality was only a couple seconds), Roxanne spoke up again. "I've read that book before," she said, pointing at the book, "back in school. Not really my genre, but still pretty good."

"Yeah," Megamind said awkwardly, running his hand through his black hair.

"Have you read it before?" the brunette asked.

"Only half of it, so far," Megamind replied, feeling a little more calm. Roxanne gave him a small smile.

"Well Megamind, I hope you like the rest," said Roxanne. Megamind's heart dropped.

"What?"

"I said, I hope you like the rest," said Roxanne.

"No, I mean," said Megamind, trying not to make a scene or a nervous wreck of himself, "how did you know it was me?"

"I recognized your eyes," replied Roxanne, "I'm not sure I've seen anyone with green eyes that bright. I also recognized your voice."

"Well, Ms. Ritchi," said Megamind, "you're very observant."

"Well that, and I remembered your watch," said Roxanne, pointing at his disguise watch, which was bigger and had more gears and features than a regular watch. Very recognizable as Megamind's watch. Megamind mentally face palmed.

"Maybe I should think of a way to turn this invisible," said Megamind.

"It would definitely help your disguise," said Roxanne, "but, why are you in disguise?"

"I figured it would be easier to come in here and look around," Megamind answered truthfully. His disguise had been programmed weeks ago when he first made the watch. The disguise was a normal, white male with black hair, blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Very average looking. He was going to use it once he escaped the prison for the night. He would of course come back, but he was still curious. But he also wasn't going to have a repeat of what happened last time. So that's why he made the watch. But once Susan arrived, life didn't seem as boring with a new monster around.

Roxanne looked down at the floor. "By the way," Megamind said, "thank you." Roxanne looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For standing up for us," said Megamind, "we saw you at the city council meeting on tv."

"Thanks," said Roxanne, "I still can't believe they thought of banning you guys. You guys are practically heroes."

There was that word again, hero. Megamind liked that word. It made him feel strong, it made him feel like he was more than just an alien on this planet. It made him feel proud. But he doubted others would see him that way. A blue, big headed alien hero? The idea was almost laughable.

"You're probably the only one who thinks that way," said Megamind, "but, thank you." Megamind put the book back on the shelf, and he and Roxanne walked outside. Once they were outside, Megamind deactivated the disguise, and the two just sat on the concrete ledge of the window and talked. They talked about book genres, favorite books, stuff like that. Megamind had managed to learn a little more about Roxanne, which he was quite happy about.

Turns out she was from Metro City, and was moving back there in about a month (her boss had extended her stay because of the whole Monster story) She went to college for journalism at eighteen, graduated a year later at the top of her class, and had been a reporter at the channel six news for four years, and wasn't really seeing anyone (Megamind tried not to show his happiness when he heard that).

In return, Megamind got more comfortable and gave a little more information about his life at the prison. He started telling a story about one afternoon in his childhood when he and Link were playing hide'n'seek. Bob had said something about Megamind hiding in the chute, and Link had thought Bob meant the garbage chute, instead of the laundry chute where Megamind was hiding. The fish ape ended up slipping and falling down the chute. When he came out covered in garbage, everyone (even Monger) was laughing. By the time he had finished, they both were laughing.

Roxanne started to calm herself down. "Wow, I didn't know you were so funny," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. He was glad he could make her laugh, he liked the sound of her laugh. Roxanne glanced down at her watch, and made a face.

"I guess I better get going. It was nice seeing you again," Roxanne said.

"Yes, it was," Megamind said, "I mean, it was nice to see you again, not, um, yeah."

"I guess I'll see you around," said Roxanne, "hey, tell the other monsters I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, sure," replied Megamind. The two parted ways, and started heading to their destinations.

_He's so nervous sometimes_, Roxanne thought to herself, _but, at the same time, he can be fun, and kind of sweet. _The reporter smiled to herself, and hoped they would run into each other soon.

Roxanne was so busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice Megamind happily walking, practically skipping, down the street towards the church.

()()()()()()()

"The Full Moon Inn," Minion read from the sign hanging above.

"A night club?" Dr. Cockroach said before giving Link a look.

"Hey, after a week of doing practically nothing," said Link, "I think we could use a guys' night out. Besides, half the people in there are probably too drunk to care we're monsters."

"Hmm, good point," replied Dr. Cockroach.

Megamind, Minion, Link and Dr. Cockroach were all standing outside the night club. The only guys that weren't there were Bob (who was being watched by Susan) and Insecto (obvious reasons). Figuring they didn't have much to lose, the monsters all went inside.

The night club was pretty popular. It was full of people between nineteen and twenty five, the oldest people in there being the dj (age twenty eight) and the bartender (thirty nine). There was a dance floor, a few tables, a couple couches and end tables, and even a flight of stairs that led to an area outside. Ke$ha's "Tik Tok" was blasting through the speakers.

"Well, I kinda like the music," said Minion, who was tapping his metal hand to the beat. Megamind would've perfered rock and roll, but he didn't say anything. Link went up the bar, and brought back three drinks, and the monsters sat down on one of the couches.

After a while, the monsters started to get a little bored. Getting a headache from the music, Dr. Cockroach went outside for some fresh air while Megamind went up to the bar to get a water since didn't like the taste of the drink at all.

A blonde girl took one of the empty seats on the couch, and Link smiled. She had short, messy hair and glasses, and was wearing a blue sweater. From the side, she looked pretty. Might as well try, he thought. "Hey," he said to the girl, acting charming on the outside while on the inside hoping she wouldn't start screaming. "I'm the Missing Link. I kinda, helped save San Francisco."

The girl turned her head and looked at the fish ape. And that's when Link realized that she was a _he. _Why did clubs have to have such dark lighting?

"Yeah," he said in a dull, sarcastic voice, "and I'm Bigfoot." The man then got up and walked away. Link looked back at Minion, who was giving him a small smile. The fish of course was too polite to say anything, but his face said it all.

"Oh shut it, anchovy," said Link, before taking another sip of his drink.

Back up at the bar, Megamind was slowly sipping his water. He would never understand how humans could think getting drunk and sitting around in a dark, loud room could be fun. But at least no one was staring at him. He glanced down the bar counter, there were about five other people there. But at the end, Megamind recognized someone.

It was Roxanne. He had only just seen her the day before, and seeing her again so soon, well, he couldn't help but smile. He took one more sip of his water, gathered up some courage, and then walked over to the brunette.

"Ollo," he said with a smile. Roxanne turned her head, and smiled.

"Hey!" she said. She motioned him to sit down. "You know, I wouldn't figure you were the night club type."

"Link brought us here," said Megamind, "he said it was for a 'guys night out', though I'm not sure how this is fun."

"It gives you a chance to relax," said Roxanne, "plus it can be fun if the dj's playing some good songs."

The two heard a groan beside them. A drunk twenty year old lifted his head up, and started laughing. "Oh wow, I am so wasted," he said, "I'm seein' smurfs!"

Megamind rolled his eyes. Annoyed by the drunk teen (who was starting to go unconscious again), Roxanne led Megamind to a quieter part of the club, and the two started up a conversation. They definitely enjoyed each others company, and Megamind found himself growing more and more comfortable with Roxanne. She felt more and more like a friend than an acquaintance. So, he felt bold enough to ask the question that had been in the back of his mind since the two met.

"Ms. Ritchi," said Megamind, "mind if I ask you a question?"

"Seems fair," replied Roxanne with a smile, "I interviewed you, so I guess it's your turn now."

"It won't be a full interview, I assure you," said Megamind, "just one question. Why weren't you frightened of us when you first saw us?"

"Well, for one thing," said Roxanne, "you did save San Fransisco from a giant robot. And, my father taught me not to judge a book by their cover, or a person by the outside."

Megamind smiled. "Even if they have a big head?" Roxanne giggled. "I suppose it's not so big if I turn it this way," Megamind turned his head one way, "Or this way." He began making little poses with his head, causing Roxanne to laugh.

Maybe night clubs were fun.

Back outside, Dr. Cockroach was looking up at the nighttime sky. He could still hear the music from downstairs. They were now playing a song with a lot of base, which wasn't really helping the mad scientist's headache.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Wait, that wasn't the music. Dr. Cockroach looked up and saw a female figure rising up over the buildings. Her hair was a little messy, thanks to the slight wind. But she was smiling nevertheless.

"Hey Doc," she said. Despite his headache, Dr. Cockroach smiled.

"Good evening, my dear," replied Dr. Cockroach, "Did Bob run off again?"

"No," said Susan, giggling a little, "he's asleep on Insectosaurus. I just thought I'd come to see what you guys were up to."

"Well, I think we'll end up leaving soon," said Dr. Cockroach, "I don't think Link had this whole 'guys night out' thing thought out."

"Well, it was worth a try," said Susan. She then folded her arms and leaned on the building's roof. From downstairs, they could hear Taylor Swift's "Mine" playing. "I like this song," Susan said, smiling a little. She wished she could dance to it, but knowing her clumsiness, she would probably end up knocking down a dozen telephone poles.

Dr. Cockroach sighed silently. "I'm sorry I couldn't think of a way for you to control your size," he apologized. About a week ago, the two had talked about thinking of a device to control her size rather to shrink her permanently. She still wanted to be Ginormica, she just wanted to be Susan at times too. Unfortunately, all attempts were failures.

"Hey, it's okay Doc," said Susan, giving him a smile. She lifted one of her arms, and started dancing with her fingers. "If I want to dance, I can just use these."

The doctor chuckled, and walked over to his crush's hand. "Well, in that case, may I have this dance?"

"You may," Susan replied. The doctor took one of her fingers and the two danced together on the roof.

About half an hour later, the monsters were ready to leave the club. Roxanne walked outside with Megamind to say goodbye to everyone.

"It was nice to see you again, Ms. Ritchi," said Minion.

"Thanks Minion," replied Roxanne. She turned to Megamind and was about to say something, when something interrupted her.

"Bowg! Bowg!"

Biter whizzed by Roxanne's head, nearly knocking her over, and landed on Megamind's shoulders. "What's that?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, this is my brainbot," Megamind said, gesturing to him, "His name is... AHH!" Biter had bitten Megamind's hand, causing him to let out a shriek, and Minion quickly pulled him off his master's hand.

"Smooth," Link said. Susan flicked him in the shoulder. Roxanne covered her mouth, trying not to giggle.

"How many times have I told you..." Megamind started to say, but then Biter flew behind Roxanne. For a moment, Megamind thought she would maybe run away. After all, the brainbot was basically a bear trap with a brain and a personality. But surprisingly, Roxanne wasn't afraid of it.

"Aw," she said, stroaking the brainbot's dome, "it's cute."

"Well, it wasn't designed for..." Minion started to say, but Megamind nudged him.

"I'm, glad you like him," said Megamind with a grin. Seeing that his daddy was no longer mad, Biter flew back over to him.

The monsters and Roxanne said goodbye to each other, and started to walk towards their homes. As they walked, Link noticed the happy, dazed smiles on Megamind's and Dr. Cockroach's faces.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled with a sly smile, "They've got it bad."

**Surprise CockroachxSusan! Yayz!**

**Anyway, Hope you all liked this chapter. I like writing both these pairings, though it's always a little difficult writing Roxanne, since you don't want to screw up her character. I also had fun writing the humor. Fun fact: Originally, the girl Link flirted with was going to be a girl, and she would say something like "Who are you supposed to be, Kermit?" (reference to the Halloween special). But I figured this was funnier (Plus, I had to bring Bernard in here somehow. *Hugs Bernard*)**

**Please review and Ciao Ciao all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! One hundred reviews! To be honest, I never thought this story would reach fifty reviews. Thank you all so much, you guys are just awesome :) Here's a new chapter and, to be honest, I hate the first half. It just doesn't seem like my best work imo, but maybe you guys will think differently. Either way, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

As the days went on, Megamind and Roxanne's friendship only grew stronger. Roxanne took Megamind to various stores and museums around Modesto, and Megamind invited Roxanne to eat supper and watch movies with him and his monster family. The two always enjoyed each other's company, and all the monsters were in favor of the friendship. In fact, the only one who disapproved the relationship was Hal, and (thinking it would get Roxanne's attention) he had quit his cameraman job and got another one at some Modesto channel. But Megamind and Roxanne's relationship wasn't the only thing that had grown.

More and more people were starting to support the monsters. They were getting used to seeing them in public. People even started to appriciate their help. One day, a family was at the lake Minion and Link always swam in, and their youngest daughter started to drown. But Link saved her, and the family (once they realized he wasn't going to eat her) was very thankful.

Another day, there was a fire at a nearby building, and the monsters helped put it out while Susan helped the people trapped on the top floor. She was able to get everyone out safely and only recieved a few small burns on her hand in the process, which Dr. Cockroach quickly helped heal.

They didn't have the entire city's support, and they were nowhere close to having the entire world's support, but at least they had a few people that liked them, and that was enough for the monsters. After all, if a few people liked them, then that meant anyone and everyone could eventually like them.

It was definitely smooth sailing for the monsters, which made it all the more shocking when things started to go wrong, and a certain alien finally made his apperance...

()()()()()()

Minion let the cool water in the lake carry him as he floated under the water. It was all very calming, until Link jumped into the water.

"Hey Minion," said Link once he was completely underwater.

"Hello Link," replied Minion, with very little enthusiasm. Link of course noticed this.

"What's up?" the fish ape asked, "and don't even bother saying 'nothing'."

"I was just, thinking about Sir and Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, looking down at the sandy lake floor.

"What, are you jealous or something?" Link asked. Minion looked up at him in disbelief.

"What, no!" he replied, "Of course not!" He didn't even have a reason to be jealous. Sure, Megamind and Roxanne had been spending a lot of time together, but whenever he wasn't with the reporter, he was hanging out with Minion and the other monsters, so it wasn't like he was completely ignoring them. "I'm happy that Sir and Ms. Ritchi like each other. I'm just worried, that she doesn't like him the way he likes her."

"So he _does _like her," Link said with an 'I knew it' smirk. Minion gave him a small glare.

"Yeah, he told me last night." This didn't really surprise the fish ape, Megamind told Minion (and sometimes Dr. Cockroach) all his secrets. "We were getting ready to go to sleep..."

_"Minion, I need to talk to you about something." Minion looked up at his master._

_"What is it Sir?" _

_"I think, I'm in love with Roxanne Ritchi."_

_"Are-are you sure, Sir?"_

_"I think so, I've never been in love with anyone before."_

_"Well, I'm happy for you Sir," said Minion, giving the blue alien a smile, "Have you told anyone else yet?"_

_"No, not yet," said Megamind, "but Roxanne and I are going out again tommorow night, maybe if I don't chicken out I'll tell her then."_

_"Well, I'm sure things will work out, she does like you Sir."_

_"Right... You won't tell anyone about this, right Minion?"_

_"Of course not Sir."_

Minion hated to break his promise to his best friend, but he needed advice. "Well," said Link, "I don't think you have much to worry about. You said it yourself, they like each other, at least as friends. So if she doesn't like him like that, we know she won't like reject him in the rain or something like that."

Minion thought for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"And who knows, maybe they do like each other that way. Because hey, if a giant and a cockroach can fall in love, anything's possible."

"Yeah, I..." Minion started to say, "wait, Ms. Susan and Dr. Cockroach aren't in love."

Link gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Really? I bet even Bob couldn't miss it!"

Well, now that Minion thought about it, Susan and Dr. Cockroach had been spending a lot of time together. She would watch him invent, the two would talk, tell stories, laugh...

"Oh wow," said Minion.

"Told ya," said Link, "Now that you're not all worried anymore, how 'bout we have a rematch race."

Minion smiled. He did enjoy a good race with Link. "Okay," he replied with a smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, anchovy," said Link, "I'm winning this time."

Minion just chuckled and swam over to the designated starting line.

A couple hours later, Minion was with Megamind, helping him get ready for his date with Roxanne. It was going to be chilly that night, so Megamind was wearing a cape Minion had made him. To the average person, it looked a little garish. But to Megamind, it looked great.

"Hey, Minion," said Megamind as he straightened his cape a little.

"Yes Sir," said Minion, looking over his robotic shoulder, "What is it?"

"I have this feeling," said Megamind. He couldn't quite explain it. Was it nerves? No, he was used to being around Roxanne, and they were just going to dinner and walk around town for a while. So that couldn't be it. Besides, it didn't feel like nervousness. He just felt like something was going to happen.

"Are you okay Sir?" Minion asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Megamind, shaking the feeling off.

"Hey Megs," said Susan, who thanks to her height could easily see a block down the road, "Roxanne's coming."

"Thanks Susan," Megamind replied. He grabbed the pink box on his workdesk and quickly ran to the road, just as Roxanne was pulling up. She stepped out of the car, and was wearing a nice blue dress with a ruffled collar.

"Hey Megs," she said before giving him a hug. Megamind hesitantly but happily hugged her back. She let go and looked at his outfit, specifically his cape. "Uh..."

"Do you like it?" Megamind asked, holding out his cape so she could get a good look at it.

Roxanne chuckled a little. "Well, it's definitely you." Deciding to take that as a compliment, the alien thanked her and handed her the gift.

"Just a little something I thought you might like," explained Megamind, trying not to blush. She thanked him, opened the box, and watched as a small, pink brainbot with lipstick on her metal teeth, floated out of the box. "I just thought that since you liked Biter so much, you might want your own brainbot."

"Megs," Roxanne said, smiling at him, "thank you, this is really sweet of you." The pink brainbot gave a happy bark and flew into Roxanne's arms. After petting her for a couple minutes, the brainbot went into her box and Megamind put her in sleep mode until nine o'clock, which would be around the time they would get home.

After saying goodbye, the two got into Roxanne's car and drove away. As Megamind sat there, he felt happy but he also still had the strange feeling that something was going to happen that night.

Something big.

()()()()()()()()

"Okay, I cannot believe you haven't played an arcade game before, you're just too good at them!"

Megamind and Roxanne were walking down the sidewalks of downtown Modesto. They ate dinner at a fairly nice but not too fancy restaurant. After that, they decided to go to a movie, but on the way there, Megamind had discovered the arcade.

"Arcod," Megamind had said, trying to read the sign, "What's that?" He listened to all the pixelated blasts and fake gunshots coming from the building. "Must be pretty noisy."

Roxanne gave a small laugh and took his hand, leading him into the arcade. "I'll show you," she had said, "I have a feeling you'll like it."

Surprisingly, Megamind was pretty good at the games, almost perfect. Once he figured out the controls and thought of a strategy, he was practically unbeatable. But on games that were a little more random like pinball or air hockey, he easily got his butt kicked by Roxanne.

The last game they played was Dance Dance Revolution, which they were both good at. It looked a little strange, two adults (one in a formal dress and the other in a cape and had a giant blue head) playing the game, but they were having too much fun to care. By the time they were done, they had missed their movie, but they didn't really care. Instead, they headed for one of Modesto's parks and sat on a bench together.

"Well, I did play some of the online versions of those games on my computer," said Megamind, "but I think I had more fun playing them in real life."

"Same here," said Roxanne, smiling. That was probably the first time she had been in an arcade since she was thirteen, and she had loved every minute of it. She had never met a guy like Megamind. He was shy, but fun, and definitely intelligent. The two could have conversations that lasted hours and she wouldn't have cared. He listened to everything she had to say, and she listened to him in return. Megamind was definitely a special guy, and not just because he was an alien.

"You know, this was probably the most fun I've had in a while," said Roxanne.

"Same here," Megamind said honestly. The alien glanced up at the stars, and once again found himself lost in them.

"What is it?"

Megamind snapped out of his trance. "Huh, oh, nothing," said Megamind, "I was just looking at the stars." Roxanne already knew about what had happened to Megamind's planet, he had told her about a week ago. He had already excepted it, but Roxanne could tell he was still upset about it.

"The last thing I remember my parents saying to me," Megamind had said to her when he told her about his parents, "was that I was destined for something. I'm not sure what it was, and sometimes I practically drive myself crazy just trying to figure it out."

"I don't believe in destiny," Roxanne had said, "we all have our own lives to live, and our own choices. To be honest, I wouldn't like the idea of some higher being controlling what I do. I would rather make my own choices, even if some of them are wrong."

She definitely had a point. As Megamind thought back to that night, he could help but think, maybe he was destined to be with Roxanne. And even if he wasn't, he could make his own choices. And his choice: To be with Roxanne. He took a deep breath.

"Roxanne," he said, getting her attention, "I just want you to know, that- that I'm so glad I met you. Being with you these past few weeks, they've been some of the best of my life."

"Megs," she breathed. He looked down at the bench. He knew this was a bad idea.

"I'm- I'm sorry, forget I said..."

"Megs," she said, putting her hand on top of his gloved one, "It's okay." He looked up at her smiling at him. "I feel the same way."

"You-you do?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered confidently. Megamind smiled, he couldn't believe it. Then, without realizing it, they started to lean towards each other. Their faces getting closer, they both closed their eyes and continued moving forward until...

CRASH!

The two opened their eyes, and practically had to hang onto the bench to keep from falling off it. They looked behind them and saw a giant spaceship that had just crashed into a building. The spaceship was shapped almost like a Y, with three small ships attatched to one big one in the middle.

As the ship moved closer, it shined a spotlight on the streets, as if it was looking for something. Megamind quickly got out his cell phone (Dr. Cockroach had decided it was for the best for the entire team to have one) and hit the '1' button. "Roxanne, get somewhere safe!" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere Megs," she said, determined. She wasn't one of those people who just ran away at the first sign of danger, especially if it meant leaving her boyfriend behind. Just then, a small, single spotlight shined on him, and he started to float up into the air. His cellphone started to spark, rendering it useless.

"Roxanne!" Megamind shouted, trying to pull himself down but was already so high up in the air it was impossible.

"Megamind!" Roxanne shouted back, who was now off the bench and looking up at the unbelievable sight.

"Go get the other monsters! Tell them what's happening!" Roxanne still didn't look so sure. "I'll be fine, just go! Find somewhere safe!"

Roxanne, deciding it was for the best if she wanted to help Megamind, shouted back a reply and quickly but carefully ran to go find her car. As Megamind floated up into the ship, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was on that ship, someone related to him.

He didn't know what was happening, but no better time than now to find out. He went up into the ship, and the doors below him closed. As soon as they were shut tight, gas started to fill the small room he was in. Before he knew what was happening, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

His last conscious thoughts were of Roxanne and his monster family. He hoped they were okay.

()()()()()()()

"Such a great night for stargazing," mused Dr. Cockroach.

"Yeah," agreed Susan. Dr. Cockroach was looking through a homemade telescope, while Susan sat behind him. Link and Bob were watching tv, while Insectosaurus and Minion were over across the valley quietly chatting with each other and relaxing (Minion was also trying to get as much rest as he could, since he had a feeling Megamind would want to stay up and tell Minion all about his night, which the fish didn't mind at all).

It was definitely a nice night. No worries, no fights, nothing. Just relaxing and looking at the stars. The cool wind blew through Dr. Cockroach's antennae, making Susan smile. But then, she heard the bug doctor mutter something under his breath, and he started adjusting the small dials again. "What's wrong?" the giantess asked.

"Oh, it's nothing my dear," replied Dr. Cockroach, "it just keeps going out of focus and I have to keep adjusting it." Needless to say, it was very annoying, but then again what did you expect from a telescope made from coffee cans and broken windows.

"If you want, I can put you on my shoulder and you can look at the stars," Susan suggested, "I'm not sure how much better it would be, but at least you wouldn't have to keep adjusting your telescope."

Dr. Cockroach smiled at the kind giantess. "Thank you Susan." Susan smiled back, and then brought her hand to the ground, and the doctor climbed aboard. As she stood up, she placed the scientist on her shoulder. And together, they looked at the stars, just for a brief moment. But unfortunately, their moment was ruined.

"Wait, Doc," said Susan, squinting since she couldn't really see that well in the dark, "do you... what is that?"

Dr. Cockroach, as well as Bob and Link, looked up at the sky. Just a hundred feet away from them, and high up in the night sky, was an alien spaceship. Judging by the direction it was going, it looked like it had just came from the city.

"Wow Doc!" said Bob, "You really went all out this time!"

"Bob, I don't think Doc built this one," said Link. The ship was coming closer, but it was still high up in the air. They would need a long range attack.

"Hold on Doc," said Susan as she put the doctor back on the ground, "I think I have an idea." She then pulled a medium sized tree out of the ground. To her, it was perfect to use as a weapon. Susan moved her arm back, and then with all her strength, threw the tree at the spaceship.

It looked like it was going to be a bullseye, but then from the center ship, a cannon was turned on and launched a giant pink ball of energy at the tree, causing it to be completely destroyed.

As the pieces of flaming bark fell to the ground, all the monsters had their eyes on the ship, which was coming closer by the second.

"What do we do now Ms. Susan?" Minion asked.

"I don't know," Susan said honestly. Long range attacks could be destroyed, and it was too high up for a short range attack. She was running short on options, and she was about to ask Dr Cockroach if he had any ideas when, she felt a spotlight on her.

It was coming from the ship, and before she could even wonder what it was, she felt her feet leaving the ground. "No! Help!" Susan shouted, trying to pull herself down.

"Susan!" the monsters shouted. She was floating up and heading into the spaceship. Susan kept trying to pull herself down, but it was useless. But just as she was about to give up, she heard a roar and felt a strong string bind her feet. Using his silk, Insectosaurus was able to grab Susan's feet and start pulling her down.

The alien inside the ship let out a frusterated yell. He wasn't going to let some oversized grub ruin his plans. He pounded down his fist on the control panel, and the cannon started to charge up. The energy ball flew past Susan, and was heading right for...

"Insectosaurus!" Minion shouted, who had seen the energy ball and, since he was the closest to the grub.

"Insecto, look out!" Link shouted. But the grub didn't move, he was dazed by the bright light of the energy ball. "Insecto!"

The energy ball hit it's target, and Insectosaurus fell to the ground, breaking his silk rope as he did. Link was already running towards the grub.

"Insect..." Minion started to say, but an energy discharge came off Insectosaurus. The energy surged through Minion's suit until it reached the water filled dome. As his body tingled and stung, Minion just gave out a small yelp and started to fall into unconsciousness.

"Insectoaurus, Minion! No!" Susan shouted, her eyes filling with tears. She heard the metal doors start to close, trapping her in the ship. Before she could even try to escape, she felt herself slowly falling asleep and hitting the hard, cold floor.

"Guys," she mumbled, thinking of her friends before closing her eyes, "please be okay."

Meanwhile back on the ground, the monsters were over by their fallen companions. Dr. Cockroach and Bob were by Minion, who had let his metal suit fall over and was now unconscious.

"Doc," Bob said, his normally happy voice now at a whimper, "Is he...?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at the fish. He was still, but he saw the small movement of his gills breathing in water. "No, he's still alive," said Dr. Cockroach, his antennae's lowered, "but I don't think he'll be waking up soon."

The two monsters heard a low groan and looked up. Insectosaurus was laying on the ground, his eyelids getting heavy. Link was right next to him.

"It's okay buddy," said Link, trying to stay strong but failed to hide the worry and upset in his voice, "you're going to be okay."

Insecto gave a small roar, and his eyes started to close. "Don't you close those eyes!" Link said, practically begging, "don't you dare close those eyes. Please..." The grub closed his eyes, and laid still. "You can't."

The two monsters bowed their heads in respect and in sadness. The ship was still above them, not doing anything but at the same time upsetting them, like a dark cloud hanging over their heads. Only one question was on their mind.

What would they do now? What could they do?

**I know, I'm horrible. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week. Please review.**


	13. Quick Announcement

Hey Everyone, Futureauthor13 here.

I'm very sorry to announce this, but this story is on hiatus. You see, my laptop caught ANOTHER virus (I really shouldn't be allowed near computers :P) and so I can't update this story until I get it fixed, and I have no idea when that will be.

However, there is some good news. I will continue writing the story the old fashioned way (notebook and pencil), that way I won't just forget about the story. Also, when I do get a chance to update, all I have to do is look off a page and type it, which will make it quicker to type and therefore more likely to update.

I also have library computers (which I'm on right now), school computers and (when I'm allowed) my parents' computer to use, so every once in a while you will see an update, but until I get my laptop fixed, I won't be updating weekly. More like one or twice a month.

I'm really, really sorry I have to put this story on hiatus, and I hope I can update is ASAP. Hope I don't lose your interest during the hiatus.

-Futureauthor13


	14. Chapter 14

**Yayz! We had a school project to do, and I finished early, so I was able to update! More good news: my parents said I will probably get my laptop fixed at the end of the month, so hopefully I can update again soon.**

**Okay, I decided to do this chapter in Susan's Pov. Why? No reason, just felt the chapter would be better this way. Also, two quick heads up: The only characters will be Susan and Gallaxhar (don't worry, Megs gets the next chapter, and after that the monsters get their own chapter), and two: This chapter may be a little short.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

_What happened?_

_I remember watching the stars with Doc. We were both having such a nice time and... wait. The spaceship._

_That energy cannon thing. Insectosaurus. Minion. Getting abducted. _

_Oh my god. _

My head felt like it was spinning, I could barely get up. I felt cold hard metal on my hands, but I felt something else. I opened my eyes and looked at my arms. They were covered in some sort of shiny fabric, the kind you would only see from something like Star Trek. It was like a jumpsuit.

As I stood up, I looked around my surroundings. I was in a different room than the one I was pulled up in. This one was bigger, much bigger. All around me was an army of giant alien robots, all looking like the one that destroyed the bridge. Luckily, they were all turned off.

A laugh, an evil laugh, echoed from behind me. I quickly turned around to look, but no one was there. Then suddenly, I felt a platform sweep me off my feet, and another platform flew over and hovered above my head. They both shot out bright pink lasers, trapping me in a small cage with what looked like a force field.

I reached out and touched the energy wall, and immediantly pulled my hand back. It had given me a small shock, but it wasn't that painful. I was going to try again when I heard the laughter. I glared at the darkness in front of me. _Go on, show yourself. _

A small hovering scooter moved out of the darkness, and on it was an alien. He looked a little like Megamind. Big head, skinny, elf like ears, and he had a bluish skin color. But at the same time, he looked very different from Megamind.

Instead of having two, human like eyes, the alien had four eyes, their irises all red. He also had six tentacles for feet, like a squid, and small antennae on his head.

"I imagine this must be confusing for you," the alien said with a swarmy smile, speaking flawless English. He started flying around me. "You wake up in a strange place, wearing strange clothes, imprisoned by a strange being on a strange hovering device. Strange, isn't it?"

I thought back to my first day at the monster prison (which was sounding really good right about now). "Hardly," I replied, "It's not the first time."

The alien gave me a strange look. "Wow, you certainly do get around." But then he just shrugged his shoulders and turned his hover scooter around. "To the extraction chamber!" he announced. The platforms moved forward, taking me with them.

I have to admit, when he said "Extraction Chamber", I got a little worried. But there was no way I was letting him see that I was scared.

"Look, what do you want from me?" I asked.

"You've stolen something that was rightfully mine," he answered, very sure of himself.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" I said. Sure, I destroyed his robot, but I didn't steal anything from him.

"Your enourmous grotesque body," _Grotesque? _"is filled with Quantonium, the most powerful substance in the universe." He then turned to look at me, and smiled. "You didn't think you could keep it from me, did you?"

I was dumbfounded. "That's what this is all about?" I asked him, "You destroyed San Fransisco, you terrorized thousands of people, you hurt my friends... just to get to me?"

The alien then made a bunch of weird noises. "Silence human!" He commanded, "your voice is grating on my ear nubs. Besides, you don't deserve the Quantonium. What have you done with it? Saved those worthless humans, helped those freaks of yours..."

"They're not freaks!" I shouted, getting angry, "They're my friends!"

"Call them whatever you want," said the alien, "they probably won't last the next twenty four hours anyway. Once I've extracted the Quantonium from you, you'll get to see the power it has in the tentacles of someone who knows how to use it!"

Not if I could help it. "Oh I know how to use it," I said, getting my fist ready, "just fine!" I punched the energy wall as hard as I could. The electricity stung my hand, much worse than last time. The squid alien just chuckled.

"Don't waste your time," he started to say. I glared at him, and got my fist ready again. If I could take down a giant robot, I can take down a little force field and an alien on a scooter! "That force field is completely impenetra..." With all my strength, I shot my arm out, and after feeling a little shock, I felt my hand hit the metal scooter.

It spun a little, so much the alien almost let go of it. "What the flagnar!" he shouted in disbelief. I gave him a smirk, and started my attack again.

The force field ripped like plastic wrap, and before I knew it, it was completely gone. I looked up and saw him trying to escape. I caught the top platform and hurled it at the miserable little squid. Unfortunately, it missed, and he was able to get behind a pair of metal doors.

"Ha," he said as I walked over to him, "there's no way you can get me..." Without giving it a second thought, I raised my arms and knocked over the door without breaking a sweat. But his scooter was quick, and he was already getting away. With my body filled with energy and determination, I ran after him.

"Computer, close door hanger number 2!" A pair of doors closed in front of me, but I easily broke them down. "Close door hanger number three!" Another pair of doors, easily knocked down. "Door hanger four! Oh just close them all!"

I had never felt this way before. So angry, so determined. I didn't know if Insecto and Minion were okay, but if they weren't, this squid was definitely going to pay! He headed for a small tunnel attatched to the ceiling, so I quickly tried to hit his scooter, but missed. Knowing I could never fit through the tunnel, I ran below it, making a hole through the tunnel every once in a while to try and hit the alien.

Then, after the fourth or fifth time, I felt my hand hit something. I knew I had hit my target. Hitting a dead end, I broke through a metal wall, and practically dove towards a platform. The alien was trying to keep control of his scooter, but eventually fell off, landing on the hard floor.

That hard floor's going to feel like a pillow when I'm done with him, I think to myself. Normally I would never think of something so dark or violent, but I think I can make an exception.

The alien looks up at me as soon as I land on the platform. Scared, he starts to run what looks like a control monitor, and I chase after him. He's able to get to the controls, and he presses a few buttons.

I hear a noise, and three glass walls come down around me, trapping me again. I glare at the alien, who's smiling to himself. But as soon as I start to hit the glass and make a few cracks, his smile is replaced with fear.

He shouts something, I can't understand it because it's muffled, and I hear something happening inside my glass prison. I start hitting the glass again, making more cracks but still not breaking completely through. As I continue hitting the glass, green smoke fills the air around me. I feel like I'm losing all my energy.

I tried to ignore the feeling and continue hitting the glass, but it's practically useless. I'm not even making cracks anymore. As a last attempt, I hit my hand against the glass, and then fall back onto the metal floor.

When I open my eyes, the glass walls are gone. I sit myself up and look around. Everything seems so bigger, no wait, I'm smaller.

I hear the alien's laugh again, and I turn to look at him. Compared to a human, he's actually pretty tall, even a little intimidating. "Finally," he said, with a pleased grin, "I can rebuild my civilization. Any ideas on where I should 'set up shop'? _Your _planet perhaps?"

I immediantly think of my parents and all my friends. "You keep your slimy hands off my planet!" I get up to try and tackle him, but he grabs my throat with one of his tentacles and stops me before I can even get near him.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" he asked, "Without the Quantonium, you're nothing."

I kick my legs, trying to hit him or make him let go, but it's useless. I couldn't go the physical route, maybe I could try reason. "Please," I start to say, struggling thanks to his tight grip, "There are innocent people down there, who didn't do anything!"

As soon as I had said that, I heard him give an angry growl and he threw me to the ground, hard. "There were innocent people on my planet too," he says, towering over me, "Before it was destroyed!"

For a split second, I actually feel sorry for the alien. "Look," I said, catching my breath, "I'm sorry your planet was destroyed, but..."

"Oh don't be," he interrupts, "I'm the one who destroyed it." He chuckles at my confussion. "Confused? Once I tell you my tale, everything will be crystal clear." He turns around and walks away. A giant metal circle comes up, with a space carved in for the alien. He climbs inside, and starts to speak.

"Many zentons ago, when I was but a little squidling, I found out my parents were..." The circle slams down, and I can hear it scanning the alien, as if it was a copy machine. It comes back up. "No child should ever have to learn that!" he continues, not caring that I missed part of his story, "So I went on the road, with a giant..."

The scanner slams down again. It does this two or three more times while the alien continues to tell his story. "I don't care what his story is," I mumble to myself, "he's insane."

"But I've told you too much already!" he shouts when the scanner comes up and stops glowing, "Now, let the birth of my new planet, now called..." He thinks for a moment, "Gallaxhar's...planet, begin!"

All around me, I hear machines start up. At one machine, it presses down onto the floor, and when it comes up I can see about thirty aliens that look exactly the same as Gallaxhar. They were clones, made from the quantonium, my quantonium. As the clones go through the other two machines that give them uniforms and weapons, I look back up at Gallaxhar.

"It's amazing, I know," he said proudly, "Now as for you, you're useless to me now. I have to go get a few things ready for my invasion, but don't worry, I won't forget about you." He gives an evil laugh, and walks away.

He's just leaving me here, I think to myself, maybe I could try and escape...

"Oh, and don't bother trying anything, Su-san," he says, mispronouncing my name, "As we speak, there is an army of clones right down the hall. You wouldn't stand a chance. Not that you could actually do anything if you got past them."

I frown. He's right. I look around at all the machines, creating an army ready to destroy my planet, my home. For the first time since I defeated that robot, I feel useless. All I can do is stand there, watch and wait.

About ten minutes later, I notice an army of about sixty clones. I take a couple steps back as they come closer. They stop about five feet away from me.

"Clones!" barked a voice behind me. I turn around, and see a holographic version of Gallaxhar's head.

"Hail Gallaxhar!" the clones shout, getting their weapons ready. But Gallaxhar stops them.

"No, not all of you!" he says, "You!" The clones look a little confused. "Um, let's see, how do I do this? Three from the back!"

Three clones down, a clone raised his hand as if to say "Me?" but then three more clones thought they were the one. "No! No, the one I'm pointing at!" Everytime an alien would move back, three more would come up. If the situation wasn't so serious, I probably would've laughed.

Finally, two clones took a step forward and Gallaxhar must've decided that that was close enough. "Yes! You two! Stay!" he shouted. He then gave a frusterated sigh. "Okay, take the prisoner to the incinerator, she's useless to us now."

The two clones each took one of my arms. "Hail Gallaxhar," one said.

"Yes yes, hail Me," said Gallaxhar. He then sent the other clones away, and the two clones started to lead me alone.

I tried to think of a way to escape. Unfortunately, both clones had a good grip on me, and even if they didn't, they both had ray guns. I was running out of options, and running out of time.

"Don't worry," a voice whispered in my ear, "I won't hurt you."

I looked up at him. He looked the same as all the other clones, except for one thing: Instead of red, his eyes were bright green.

I was going to ask him what he meant, when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Halt!"

I looked, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

**Okay! Done! Hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, I didn't think it was my best work. Maybe it was because it was in first person (not really my strong point). Oh well, whatever. Next chapter, we see a little more of Gallaxhar and a lot more of Megamind. Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so here's Megamind's chapter. This one's in third person again, as well as all chapters after this one. Just wanted to point that out. Okay, here we go!**

_Beep beep beep._

_Whirl whirl._

_Beep beep._

The strange noises around him were the first things to wake him up. As he rolled to his other side, he felt the hard cold metal of the floor, the complete opposite of the warm fur he had been laying on for the past month. For a moment, he thought he was back in the monster prison. But that thought was thrown out as soon as Megamind opened his eyes.

He looked all around him. This room looked like a control room to a ship. All around him were keyboards, computers, gears, television screens, the room was filled to the brim with technology. Guess that explains where the noises were coming from, Megamind thought as he stood up and looked around.

"Well well, look who's finally awake," said a voice. Megamind quickly turned around, and saw two pairs of red eyes smiling at him. A figure walked out of the shadows, his legs like tentacles. He must be the one who kidnapped me, Megamind thought as he stared back at the squid like alien. "It's nice to see you, Cousin."

Megamind's eyes widened. "Cousin?" he repeated. He thought his family was killed in the black hole, along with the rest of his planet.

"Well, not in the literal sense," the alien said, "I mean look at us. Four eyes, two eyes. Tentacles, legs. Tall and purple, blue and, well."

"I get it," said Megamind, giving a small glare to the alien for mentioning his height.

"But genetically, you and I are very close, practically cousins," said the alien, speaking to Megamind like a car salesman trying to make a deal, "can I get you a drink, perhaps?"

He didn't even wait for Megamind's answer. "Clone!" An alien that looked exactly like his 'cousin' walked in. "Bring us two cups of tea, now."

"Hail Gallaxhar!" The clone saluted before walking away to get the tea.

"So, why did you kidnap me?" Megamind asked, curious and annoyed with Gallaxhar at the same time.

"Oh, 'kidnap' is such a harsh word, Cousin," said Gallaxhar, "I just wanted to meet you, perhaps strike a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?" Megamind asked as the clone handed him a cup of tea.

"I know about you, Cousin," said Gallaxhar, "I've been watching you, those monsters, and this planet for weeks." Gallaxhar gestured to the screens, which were now filled with pictures of him and his friends during the robot battle. "I also know your history, you were sent here as an infant before your home planet was destroyed, and were raised in hiding."

"How did you know that?" Megamind asked. Gallaxhar just simply smiled at him.

"I have my sources," he said, before pouring some of his tea into his ear (getting a strange look from Megamind). "I know you're smart, I've seen your inventions. With your mind, and my resources, imagine the power you could create. Cousin, I want you to help me with my plan. It's already started, but I need someone to help me. Build my inventions, show me around the planet, things like that."

Megamind looked behind Gallaxhar at the pictures. How could he have gotten those, he thought, unless... "You built that robot," said Megamind, getting angry, "You sent it to Earth!"

Gallaxhar rolled his eyes a little. He was wondering when Megamind would finally figure it out. "Yes, and you and those monsters did quite a number on it. But, I'm willing to let it slide if you would join me..."

"You're kidding right," said Megamind, before standing up from his seat, "I mean, seriously! You attacked cities, probably hurt some people, and kidnapped me! Why would I help you!"

Gallaxhar just looked at him. "Because cousin, I can bring you to your family, your parents."

Megamind let out a small gasp, and Gallaxhar smiled. He's so easy to fool, he thought with a smile as he walked over to the stunned alien. "Once I've taken over this planet, and have reinhabited it with my own clones, I'll have plenty of time to take you to them."

"But, but it was..." Megamind started to say, but Gallaxhar interrupted.

"Destroyed? Yes, it was," said Gallaxhar, "but most of the people were able to get off the planet just in time after finding hidden escape pods."

Megamind couldn't believe it. He would get to see his parents, his own people, people who wouldn't be afraid of him and would use his inventions.

"Now Cousin, tell me," said Gallaxhar, "Wouldn't you want to live with your family, your own kind? All you have to do is help me." Gallaxhar stuck out his hand, having no doubt in his mind that Megamind would take it. Gallaxhar knew very well that there were no survivors on the planet Azullon. In fact, he was pretty sure he had caused the black hole thanks to the destruction of his own planet. But Megamind didn't know that, and Gallaxhar would make sure he never would.

Megamind's mind was racing. He could see his family, but he would have to help Gallaxhar. The alien who nearly destroyed a whole city with his robot, and was probably destroying more things as they spoke. One part of him said that he couldn't do it, he would help hurt and maybe even kill millions of people. But another part of him said that he almost had to do it, for his parents.

Even though he could hardly feel it, Megamind saw his hand get closer to Gallaxhar's. It moved slowly, still unsure. "Come on Cousin," said Gallaxhar, "it's your destiny."

That made Megamind's hand stop. Destiny...

_You are destined for..._

He didn't know what he was destined for. Was this, helping to destroy a planet, really it? Suddenly, as if an alarm went off, he heard Roxanne's voice in his ears.

_I don't believe in destiny, we all have our own lives to live, and our own choices_

Roxanne.

If he agreed to this, she would be killed. The one person who was always nice to the monsters and never judgemental, always on their side. His friend, his love. And she wouldn't be the only one who would be killed. Minion, Dr. Cockroach, Link, Susan, Bob, Insectosaurus, Monger.

He couldn't let them get hurt. They were his family, they had been for years. He pulled his hand away from Gallaxhar, and glared at the shocked squid. He knew this meant giving up his parents, but if this was his destiny, then he was choosing not to follow it.

"No," Megamind said confidently, "I'm not going to help you attack innocent people."

Gallaxhar was dumbstruck. He was so sure he had the blue alien right where he wanted him. "But, but Cousin," Gallaxhar stuttered, "what about your family." He began to get angry. "You care more about those humans and monsters, those _freaks!" _

"They're my family," said Megamind, "and I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

Gallaxhar's face turned dark. "Very well, _cousin," _he said, hissing the name as if it were an insult, "you've made your choice." He then pulled out a laser gun from his belt, and pointed it at Megamind. Almost absentmindedly, Megamind got out his D-gun and pointed it at Gallaxhar. Both aliens shot at the same time, destroying each others gun.

With no weapons to use, Megamind decided to do what Link taught him to do in a fight. He ran towards Gallaxhar, and tackled him to the ground. The two were on the floor, hitting and kicking each other with all their strength.

Megamind had a little bit of an advantage, since his skin was tougher than Gallaxhar's, and could heal quicker, so every attack only did half the damage it was supposed to do. But Gallaxhar also had an advantage. With all his tentacles, he had more hands to defend himself and punch with.

After realizing that Megmind wasn't going to go down easy, Gallaxhar yelled out "Clones! Clones!" Within seconds, two clones grabbed Megamind, pulled him off their master, and held onto him tightly so he couldn't pull away.

Gallaxhar laughed at Megamind struggling. "Fool," he said to the blue alien before looking up at the clones. "Clones, take this traitor to the incinerator."

"Hail Gallaxhar!" the clones replied. They pushed Megamind forward and walked out the door.

"Farewell, Cousin," said Gallaxhar before giving an evil laugh, "Now, time for the real show to begin." He walked over to his broadcast control center, pressed a few buttons, and prepared himself for his announcement to the world.

"This puny planet will be mine."

()()()()()()()

Megamind continued trying to pull away from the guards, but to no avail. The clones definitely had a tight grip. As they walked him along a long hallway with purple walls, the gears in Megamind's head were turning, trying to think of a way to escape. Unfortunately, his gears were stuck, and he couldn't think of anyone. With no weapons and his arms bind, there was almost no escape.

Come on, he mentally told himself, you have to think of something. He looked down at the floor, and noticed that Gallaxhar hadn't taken off his watch, his holographic disguise watch. He smiled. If he could get away from the clones and scan on of them, he could easily get through the ship in disguise and shut down the invasion.

He just had to find a way to...

"Bow bow!"

Megamind looked up, and only saw a flash of pink and heard the sound of the clones' big heads hitting the hard floor. Before Megamind knew it, he was sitting on the floor next to two unconscious clones and had Roxanne's brainbot nuzziling next to his chest.

"Brainbot!" he said happily, giving her a hug.

"Bow bow!" The female brainbot responded, happy to see her 'daddy'.

"What are you doing here?" Megamind asked, "How did you even..."

"Bow bow!" said the brainbot, interrupting Megamind. She then began to play a message that she had recorded. As the message played, Megamind couldn't help but smile, and kept smiling until the message was over.

"Thank you," said Megamind, "but now we need to stop this invasion." Using his watch, he scanned the unconscious body of one of the clones. With a couple turns of the watch and a flash of light, Megamind was transformed into the clone. The brainbot started growling. "No no, it's me," he reminded, holding up his watch. The brainbot stopped growling, and Megamind grabbed the clones security passes and one of their guns.

"Okay," said Megamind, "Now go see if you can find a way out, but stay hidden, okay? I'll call you if I need help." The brainbot barked in reply, and then flew up and away.

He turned and looked at his reflection in the shiny, metal wall. He definitely looked different, but he still had his bright, emerald eyes. Hopefully no one will notice, he thought to himself as he began walking down the hallway. Once he reached the doorway into the main hull (where all the cloning machines were), he saw a crowd of clones coming towards him.

Megamind was about to reach for his gun, but then he remembered he was in disguise. So, he just stepped out and blended in with the front of the army of clones. There looked to be about thirty of them, all with the same facial expression and walking style which Megamind tried to mimic. Everytime they passed another group, they would shout "Hail Gallaxhar", something Megamind thought was strange, but did anyway just to blend in.

After about five minutes of walking, and ten "Hail Gallaxhar!"s (which was _really _starting to get annoying), they were nearing their destination. As they continued towards it, Megamind couldn't believe who was in front of him. It was Susan, but she looked different.

For one thing, she was small again. She was now only an inch or two taller than Megamind. But she also looked so sad and defeated. Megamind wished he could walk over to her and tell her that everything would be okay, but that would blow his cover, so he stayed silent and stoick.

Once the group stopped in front of Susan, a holographic image of Gallaxhar's head appeared. "Clones!" he shouted.

"Hail Gallaxhar!" Megamind said along with the other clones. A few lifted their guns and were ready to fight, but Gallaxhar stopped them.

No, not all of you!" he said, "You!" The clones looked a little confused. "Um, let's see, how do I do this? Three from the back!"

Three clones down, a clone raised his hand as if to say "Me?" but then three more clones thought they were the one. "No! No, the one I'm pointing at!" Everytime an alien would move back, three more would come up. Gallaxhar started making frusterated sounds.

Thinking whatever Gallaxhar wanted them to do was important and could maybe be a key in stopping the invasion, Megamind stepped forward at the same time another clone stepped forward. "Yes! You two! Good!" He sighed and then looked back up at the two. "Take the prisoner to the incinerator, she's useless to us now."

Megamind walked forward bedside the clone, and grabbed one of Susan's arms, tightly but not enough to hurt her. "Hail! Gallaxhar!" the clone shouted. Luckily, Gallaxhar didn't notice (or seem to care) that Megamind didn't say it as well.

"Yes yes, Hail me," said Gallaxhar. Megamind turned around, and started walking with Susan and the clone. They kept walking until they turned into the same purple hallway Megamind was in before. There was no one here, not even the unconscious clones. Must've been picked up or something, Megamind thought.

He looked down at Susan. She looked thoughtful, but still sad. If there was a good time to reveal himself, it would be now.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "I won't hurt you" She looked up at him, curious and a little confused. He was going to tell her that he was really Megamind when a voice interrupted him.

"Halt!"

Megamind looked up and saw something that was both a surprise, a relief, and a confusing sight.

In front of him was Link, Bob and Dr. Cockroach, all in alien uniforms.

**Next chapter: What the monsters have been doing all this time. **


	16. Chapter 16

Roxanne knew that if the police weren't busy, she probably would've gotten a ticket for how fast she was driving. But at the moment, the police were busy trying to keep people from panicking (and failing miserably).

The alien ship had left the city area just a few minutes ago, but people were still worried that it would come back, and were wondering what would happen if it did come back. Roxanne was probably the only one in the city not worried about the ship, she was just worried about her boyfriend.

I hope you're okay, she thought as she turned a corner. As she drove to the church, Roxanne saw the ship right above it or, more specifically, the valley beside it. Her eyes looking right below the ship, she saw the dark sillouette of the fallen Insectosaurus. "Oh no," she said, driving a little faster.

The tires screeching on the concrete as they stopped, Roxanne practically jumped out of the car and ran over to her monster friends. She saw the still body of Insecto, his giant eyes closed, with Link and other monsters only a few feet away from him. Bob and Dr. Cockroach were sitting next to Minion, who's robot body was on the ground and the fish himself looked asleep but he was also upside down.

"Doc," said Roxanne, finding her voice, "What happened?"

Dr. Cockroach looked up at the reporter, his gold eyes filled with sadness. "A ship came and took Susan," he started to say, "Insecto tried to help, but... but was shot down by an energy cannon." Roxanne felt a small gasp escape her. "Minion was near him when it happened, and all the energy short circuited his suit and practically electrocuted him." He knew what Roxanne would ask next just by the look on her face. "He's still alive, just unconscious. But I'm not sure for how long."

"What about Insecto?" Roxanne asked. She was almost shocked at how she sounded, her voice so broken and soft. She heard quiet sobs coming from the fish ape, and she knew what had happened.

"Where's Megamind?" Bob asked, his voice filled with sadness. Roxanne looked down at the ground.

"He was taken by the ship too," she said finally. She could still see him floating above her, trying to get back to the ground.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The two most important people in his life, his secret love and surrogate son, were now on some strange alien space ship. One of his friends was going to be in a coma for who knew how long, and another one was dead. It was almost too much for the doctor to bare.

"Excuse me," said Dr. Cockroach, standing up and walking away, heading towards the church. But before he did, he placed his hand on Link's shoulder. He knew it wouldn't give the fish ape much comfort, but at least it was something.

"Roxanne," said Bob, his round eye that was usually so bright and happy now brimming with tears, "I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen now, and I'm afraid that..."

Roxanne walked over and gave the blob a hug, not caring if the goo ruined her favorite dress. It was obvious that even though Bob was at least sixty years old (he had arrived at the prison sixty years ago), he had the mind of a kid. But like a big sister, Roxanne was determined to make everything okay for the blob.

"It's okay Bob," said Roxanne, "everything will be okay." She didn't know if this would be true in the end, but it calmed the blob down. After a while, Bob had went to sleep muttering in his dreams about someone named 'Jennette', and Roxanne moved to the couch. She didn't feel right leaving the monsters by themselves. Besides, knowing her luck her apartment probably got destroyed in the attack.

She felt exhausted mentally, and yet she couldn't fall asleep. She just kept staring at the alien ship looming over her.

"Bow bow?"

Roxanne let her brainbot, who she decided to name Violet, sit on her lap. It was nice to have some comfort. After a while, she drifted into a dreamless sleep, as did the rest of the monsters. As for Link, he stayed by Insecto's body the whole night.

()()()()()()()()

"Once again, a UFO has landed in America," said the newscaster, "The only country UFOs ever seem to land in." He then touched his earpiece. "Huh, what's that Henshaw? O-kay." He then looked back at the camera. "Folks, we now take you a transmission from the alien spacecraft."

The screen then turned to a clip of Gallaxhar's holographic head in Egypt. "Humans of Earth," he stated, "I come in peace. You need not fear me, I mean you know harm. However, it's important to note that most of you will not survive the next twenty four hours."

The scenery changed to different cities and countries, but the speech stayed the same. "Those of you who do survive," Gallaxhar continued, "will be enslaved and experimented on. It's nothing personal, it's just business. So, just to recap: I come in peace, I mean you know harm, and you all will die. Gallaxhar out."

The person who was holding the camera dropped it, and all you could see and hear was the sound of people screaming in fear and people's feet running away.

"Turn it off, Bob," said Dr. Cockroach. Bob obeyed, clicking the tv off.

It had been a long night for Roxanne and the monsters. They may've gotten some sleep, but they felt as if they had stayed up for days. Monger had called Dr. Cockroach first thing in the morning. Once the bug doctor had explained what had happened, Monger expressed his condolences and said that he would see them in two hours. He was bringing someone to check out Minion, though Dr. Cockroach didn't think it would do much good since the fish's anatomy was mostly unknown, so there wasn't much they could do for him.

They all glanced over at Link, who was still over by Insecto's body, which was now covered in webbing.

"What are we going to do now, Doc?" Bob asked, turning to the doctor.

Dr. Cockroach sighed. "I, I don't know," he answered honestly.

"But you always know!" said Bob.

"I know."

"We have to do something," said Roxanne, "we can't just wait for something to happen."

"But what can we do?" Bob asked. The ship was thousands of feet in the air, and two of their most powerful teammates were gone. What could they do?

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," said Link, speaking for the first time in hours. He turned around and started walking towards the group, his eyes filled with determination. "We're not going to let Insecto die in vain, and we're not going to let this guy get away with everything he's done! We're going to go up there, find Susan and Megamind, and take this alien down!

Two hours later, the jet landed on the road next to the church. Monger had been told about the plan, and was ready to go. The monsters all started to board, but Monger stopped Roxanne when she tried to get on.

"Whoa there, Missy," said Monger, "we can't have you coming with us."

"I'm not just going to stay on the sidelines," Roxanne said, determined to win this arguement.

"Look, I know you reporter types love to be where the action is," Monger started to say, but Roxanne stopped him.

"I'm not going up there just to get a story!" Roxanne shouted, starting to get angry with the general, "those people up there are my friends too, and I want to do whatever I can to help them." She may not have been a monster, but she could still hold a gun or be a lookout, anything to help. She couldn't help Megamind before when he was getting abducted, but she could help now.

Monger sighed and muttered something about 'being so stubborn'. "Look," he said, speaking to her more like an uncle than a tough general, "I know you want to help, and I know it can suck to be on the sidelines, but no unauthorized personel can go up there. I'm sorry."

Roxanne sighed, and took a step back so the door could close. "Kick some alien butt for me guys, okay?" she said.

"Will do, Roxanne," replied Dr. Cockroach. Roxanne gave him a smile, and then got out of the way. She watched the jet's propellors start turning, and the wheels start rolling forward. Within minutes, the jet was off the air and heading towards the spaceship.

"Bow bow?" asked Violet. Roxanne gave her a smile.

"I'm fine, Violet," said Roxanne. She then paused. "wait, Violet!" Didn't Megamind tell her that she had a tracking device in Violet, a device that could track both her and Megamind? "Violet, listen to me."

"Bow bow," replied Violet, giving Roxanne her undivided attention.

"Go up there and find Megamind," said Roxanne, "Help him out if he's in trouble, and make sure he gets back safely. Oh, and go ahead and give him a hug for me, okay?"

"Bow bow," replied Violet. Roxanne gave her one last hug, and then the pink brainbot flew up in the sky, her mission assignment recorded in her memory so that she wouldn't forget and could repeat it. She was so focused on her mission, she didn't notice a blue brainbot following just a few meters behind her.

"Good luck guys," Roxanne said, looking up at the ship.

Back on the jet, Link, Dr. Cockroach and Bob were all standing in line and wearing jet packs. Monger was walking in front of them.

"Gentlemen," Monger stated, "You've got enough juice in those jet packs to get you up there, but not enough to get ya home. I'll try to come and get you if I can. If I don't, it means I'm dead.

Dr. Cockroach gasped, and Monger couldn't help but smirk. "Or late," he added. The bug doctor glared at the general, but then faced forward again. The general stopped in front of them. "I've been your warden for seventy years," he said, "If that's no longer the case..."

The general saluted them sharply, earning two smiles and an appalled look from Bob.

"That's rude!" said Bob, "What did we do?"

"No Bob, that's not rude," Dr. Cockroach explained, smiling proudly, "that's a sign of respect!"

"Okay, let's move out!" Monger got out of the way, and the jet doors began to open up. Pressing the buttons on their jet packs, the monsters soared towards the ship while Monger headed up to the cockpit.

The timid pilot looked through the windshield at the ship. It's energy cannon was charging, and it was pointed right at the jet. "Um Sir," said the pilot, "the ship, it's targeting us!"

"That's the idea, Lieutenant," said Monger, "Now steady." The general wrapped a red headband around his head as if he was preparing for war. Once he was finished with that, he picked up a round ball, Minion's fishbowl. He had decided it was for the best to take it in case the invasion started while Minion was on the ground and they were still in the air. "Steady..."

Almost as if the commotion had awakened him from a deep sleep, Minion's eyes slowly opened. He mumbled something, and squinted his eyes, slightly blinded by the bright light. "Sir?" he asked, thinking he was with Megamind, "what's going..." The fish's eyes widened, and saw the ship right in front of them.

The cannon was fired. "Hard right! Hard right! Hard right!" Monger commanded. The pilot sharply turned the jet, making Minion shriek and narrowing avoiding the ball of energy. But then, the energy ball stopped and started following the jet. "I can't shake it! I can't shake it!" shouted the pilot.

The ball of energy hit the back of the jet, causing the whole jet to start plummeting towards the ground. "Hang on to your socks boys!" shouted Monger, "We're going for a ride!" He kept a tight hold on Minion, grabbed the pilot, and then jumped out of the jet. The jet hit the ground in a firey explosion just a few miles away from where the giant grub still laid.

Monger on the other hand, floated down to safety thanks to his parachute and landed on top of the grub, along with his two now scared partners. "And that's why I always wear a parachute, Lieutenant," Monger said, smiling. He then noticed that the pilot was still holding on to him, and he scowled. "You can let go of me now, Lieutenant." The pilot quickly let go.

"Um, could someone please explain to me what I missed," Minion asked, wondering where the rest of his friends were. Monger was about to answer, when the ground started to shake. The pilot quickly grabbed a hold of Monger again, and Minion started swimming around in circles in his bowl. What was going on now? At first, the general thought it was an earthquake.

But then he realized it wasn't the ground that was shaking. It was Insectosaurus.

(()()()()()()()()

Bob poked his head out from behind the giant robot. He quickly looked around, and then cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ka ka, ka kaw!" he shouted, giving the signal, "Ka ka-!"

"Bob, who are you signaling, we're right here!" said Dr. Cockroach from behind the blob.

"Hey! Shut it you two!" said Link. Link looked around, and then started walking towards the doorway to one of the hallways in the ship. As they walked, they saw Susan's shape in the middle of all the metal doors she had busted through and eventually found the giant hole she had made in the wall.

"Wow, I forgot how strong Susan was," mused Bob. The monsters looked through the hole and down at all the clones. Then, in the middle of a platform being escorted by two guards, they saw her. "Look! It's Su-!"

Dr. Cockroach quickly covered the blob's mouth.. "Shh!" he said.

"Wow," said Link, "Ginormica ain't so, ginormic anymore. And where's Megs?"

"Hopefully not too far away from here," said Dr. Cockroach, "but how are we supposed to get to her? The minute we try, those guards and every other alien on that floor will attack us. It's impossible."

Bob looked at the machines. One made the aliens, one gave them weapons, and one gave them uniforms. Uniforms...

"I may not have a brain, gentlemen," said Bob, smiling slyly, "but I do have a plan." The other two monsters gave Bob a look, wondering whether or not they should follow Bob's plan. He wasn't exactly the brightest blub in the box.

But then again, what did they have to lose?

()()()()()()()

The machine lifted up, and the now fully clothed aliens walked forward. In the middle of the crowd, not noticed by the clones, were three monsters wearing alien uniforms.

The uniforms were a tight fit, but they fit. "See," Bob whispered, smiling proudly at his 'brilliance', "all we have to do is walk through the ship in these uniforms, and find our friends!"

Dr. Cockroach looked down at his uniform and then at his fellow monsters.

"This is not going to work."

**Okay, next chapter, we finally get all the monsters together again. Yay! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my real life/fanfiction friend Zodiac Sefirosu. Why? She helped me fix my laptop. That's right! The hiatus is over! Expect quick updates until this story is done (which is only like two chapters away). Thank you all for being patient and understanding. Now, on with the show! (Does mad scientist laugh) Um, sorry about that :D**

The three monsters followed the rest of the clones in their group until they reached another pathway. They then quietly slipped away from the group and walked away.

"Okay, let's go find..." Dr. Cockroach started to say, but Bob stopped him.

"Found her!" he said. The monsters looked up and saw Susan with the same two guards from before.

"Okay," said Link, walking forward. This plan had better work, he thought to himself as he stopped. "Halt!"

Susan and the guards looked up. One of the guards, the one with green eyes, looked a little confused but also surprised. Susan was definitely happy to see her friends again, but tried to hide it hidden so the guards wouldn't catch on.

"I, Gallaxhar," said Link, "command you to hand over the prisoner."

The guard with red eyes scowled at Link. "Clearly you're defective beyond repair," he said, "Guards! Take this defective clone to the incinerator!"

Megamind's eyes widened, and Susan gasped. The monsters took a couple steps back, but no one came to get Link. "Well, what are you waiting for? You, and you!" the clone commanded, pointing at Dr. Cockroach and Bob.

The mad scientist couldn't believe it. Bob's plan had actually worked? "Seriously?" he asked.

The clone rolled his eyes. "Yes!" he said, pushing Susan towards the monsters, "take the prisoner and the defective clone to the incinerator!"

"Uh, yes, of course," said Dr. Cockroach, bowing a little, "Sir."

Wow, Megamind thought, Gallaxhar must've forgotten to give these clones brains, they're complete idiots! But then again, when all you needed was a bunch of soldiers to obey you, they didn't really need brains. Megamind then remembered the extra security pass he had in his pocket, the pass his friends might need.

"Uh, and here's a security pass just in case," Megamind said, handing the pass to the doctor.

The other clone then noticed the 'guards' had no weapons. "Would you like a gun?" he asked, holding out his gun. Bob smiled.

"Yes, I would," the blob replied, taking the gun. He turned to his friends. "Hey, check this out..." He then accidentally pressed the trigger and the gun shot out a beam of energy right at Megamind!

Luckily, thanks to his tough skin, the laser just knocked him backwards and stung just a little. "Ow! Bob! What was that for!" Megamind shouted before he could stop himself.

"Wait," said Dr. Cockroach, noticing how familiar the clone's bright green eyes looked. He then noticed the watch on the clone's wrist. "Tesla? Is that you?"

The clone gasped. "Intruder!" The clone then began shouting for guards at the top of his lungs, but Link quickly knocked him out with one punch to the face.

"Well, now that he's out of the way..." Megamind said. He turned his watch back, and revealed his true form.

"So that's why you said you wouldn't hurt me," said Susan, smiling at her friend.

"Good to see ya, Megs," said Link.

"Yeah, I forgot how blue you were," added Bob.

Megamind gave a small chuckle and then smiled at his friends. But then he frowned, and noticed that one of his friends was missing. "Where's Minion?"

The monsters looked at each other sadly. "He got hurt, Tesla," explained Dr. Cockroach, "He's still alive, but I'm not sure when he'll wake up."

Silent, Megamind looked down at the floor and turned away from the group. "Hey, it'll be okay," said Link, placing a webbed hand on Megamind's small shoulder. The fish ape knew how it felt to see a best friend get hurt and not being able to do anything about it.

"Thanks Link," Megamind said quietly, giving him a small smile. He then looked back at the monsters. "So, what are you guys doing here? And Susan, why are you so small?"

"Well duh!" Bob said, "we're here to rescue you, and stop the aliens! Right guys?"

"Right Bob," said Link, "After all, we monsters have to stick together. Now come on, let's go kick some alien butt!"

"I'm in," said Megamind, walking forward. He then looked at Susan, who looked a little unsure.

"Look, I really appreciate you guys helping me," said Susan, "but I don't know why. I'm not a monster anymore, I'm just me. I doubt I'll even be able to help stop this invasion." Without her powers, Susan just felt weak and useless.

The silver haired girl looked down at the floor, but looked up when she felt a hand take hers.

"My dear," Dr. Cockroach said kindly, "No matter what your size, you'll always be..." The doctor then looked up and saw aliens coming, so he quickly grabbed Susan and started roughly shaking her. "Nothing but a filthy, carbon based lifeform!"

"Hail Gallaxhar!" the aliens shouted when they passed the monsters, thinking that Megamind was just another prisoner.

"Yes, Hail Gallaxhar," said Dr. Cockroach. Once the aliens had passed, he let go of Susan. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's okay," replied Susan, also blushing.

"Man, these disguises are the bomb!" Bob shouted happily.

"Actually, I think they're just idiots, Bob," said Link, referring to the clones.

"Wait!" shouted Dr. Cockroach, "That's it! That's how we can stop the invasion! Follow me!"

The monsters walked down the hall, and the doctor started to tell them his plan, explaining in great detail and remembering to shout the clone mantra everytime he passed a group of them.

"The only way to save the earth- Hail Gallaxhar- to save the earth is to blow up- Hail Gallaxhar- blow up the ship before- Hail Gallaxhar- before the invasion starts."

"How are we going to do that?" Megamind asked.

"We'll need to find the main power core," said Dr. Cockroach, "If we can find that, we can find a way to blow up this ship."

"So, where is the main power core?" Susan asked. Bob oozed over to a clone.

"Excuse me, could you direct us to the main power core?" Bob asked politely. The clone gave him a friendly smile.

"Gladly," he said, "It's right there, above the extraction chamber."

The monsters looked up and saw that the power core room was about seventy feet in the air and about three hundred feet away in the middle of a long bridge, with thousands of aliens they would have to pass on the way. The three monsters and the blue alien couldn't help but gape at the sight. Bob on the other hand didn't seem to mind too much.

"Thank you very much, Hail Gallaxhar," said Bob. He then turned back to his friends, with the gun pointed right at them.

"Bob! Watch it!" shouted Megamind.

"Look out, Brainless!" said Link, shielding his face from any accidental shots.

"Oh just give me that!" said Dr. Cockroach, taking the weapon away from the blob, "A weapon like this, should be in the hands of someone respons..." A beam of energy shot out of the gun and hit the clone square in the face. The clones who had witnessed it all gasped. "Um, Hail Gallaxhar?" the doctor said meekly.

"Monsters!" the clones shouted.

"Monsters?" Gallaxhar repeated, looking at the security camera footage, "and that blue traitor! I'll show them." He turned on his intercom, and the holographic version of Gallaxhar's head appeared in front of the clones. "Attention all clones! _Destroy all monsters and blue aliens!"_

The clones let out a battle cry and ran towards the monsters with weapons raised. But Link was ready for them.

"You want some of this!" shouted Link. He charged towards the aliens and started punching and kicking them. The other monsters sprung into action as well.

Megamind and Susan both grabbed a laser gun, and shot them off. They were easily able to take out twenty aliens at once. Bob was simply walking down the bridge, eating each clone and launching them out and off the bridge into what looked like a bottomless pit. Since he didn't have strength or weapons, Dr. Cockroach used his climbing abilities to climb underneith the bridge and avoid the aliens all together.

Within a few minutes, all the monsters were right underneith the power core. "Yeah!" cheered Link, as well as Bob and Susan. But then he heard something behind him. "Uh oh." The cloning machine had just created a new batch of clones who were ready for battle.

Thinking quickly (which was a miracle in itself) Bob stretched out and stuck to the bottom of the power core room. The monsters grabbed a hold of Bob, and rode him up to the room like he was a bungee cord. Once they reached the room, they opened the door and quickly went inside.

The monsters all gave a sigh of relief. But then, they saw the main power core. "Oh em gee," said Dr. Cockroach.

"You can say that again," said Megamind. The power core looked like a giant electric brain.

"Warning, Intruder," said the computer in a female voice. The doctor walked forward to see if there were any power boxes or wires he could work with, but stepped on something. He looked down and saw a circular pad that would remind anyone of 'Dance Dance Revolution'. The computer giggled. "You'll never crack my color code."

"A hexedecimal color code system," Dr. Cockroach mused, smiling, "This won't be but a moment!" He let out a mad scientist laugh and began stepping on the colors. Music started playing, and Dr. Cockroach danced along while hitting the correct colors.

"Come on Doc!" shouted Link, "Dance!"

Clones began climbing up to get into the room, and tried to get through the door. Link and Susan were holding the door down, trying to keep it shut.

"Doc, we can't hold it much longer!" Susan yelled.

"There's one thing you don't know about me, my dear," said Dr. Cockroach, "My PhD is in..." The bug doctor jumped up and landed doing a perfect split. "Dance!"

"Security prodecall breached," said the computer, "Ship has been set to self destruct. Total annihilation in T-Minus six minutes."

"Well, launch the invasion then!" shouted Gallaxhar at the computer. There was no way he was wasting all his clones and hard work.

"Invasion no longer possible," replied the computer.

Gallaxhar cursed under his breath. "Fine! Redirect all the quantonium to the bridge!" Gallaxhar got up and quickly got in an elevator that led to the top floor, better known as the bridge. There was a large statue of him, and an emergency space pod. "Excellent," he said. Now he could leave and start his plan again later, while those annoying monsters would stay here and get blown up. "Nice to see things finally going my way."

Meanwhile, back on the main floor, the monsters had safely gotten down from the room by using Bob as a slide. Link looked around at all the aliens running away, and smiled widely. "Look at that!" he shouted, "They're all running scared! Monsters win!"

"Um, I don't think that's why they're running!" said Susan.

_Ship to self destruct in T-Minus five minutes._

The monsters quickly began running towards the metal doors that were slowly closing. "Come on guys!" shouted Susan. They were all running as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"We're not going to make it!" shouted Megamind.

Link then saw a clone escaping on a hover scooter. "Hey," he said, "Hail Gallaxhar!" He then punched the clone off his scooter, and hopped on. The fish ape sped towards the doors, grabbing his friends along the way. It looked like they were going to make it!

But there was too much weight on the scooter. It was starting to skid and slide, Link couldn't control it anymore. The scooter gave a hard jolt, and all the monsters fell off it. All except one. Susan managed to stay on, and the scooter gained speed and sped towards the door. "Keep going!" shouted Link.

Susan let out a shriek as she went through the metal doors. She had barely made it through, and once she did, she crashed onto the floor and the hover scooter broke into two pieces.

The monsters ran towards the doors, but they closed before they could get to them. "No!" they shouted. They were too late.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter. Next chapter: The final battle with Gallaxhar! Hope you all enjoyed this :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Link tried to pull the doors apart, but after a few tries, he let out a frusterated sigh. "It's no use, it won't budge!" Megamind got out his laser and fired multiple shots at the doors, but they just absorbed the blows, not weakening at all.

On the other side of the doors, Susan tried to open the doors as well, but they didn't move an inch. She hit the doors with her fists. "If I was still Ginormica I could do this!" she shouted.

The monsters looked at each other. This was the end, for all of them. No, not all of them. "Susan, get outta here while ya still got the chance."

"No," Susan said firmly, tears threatening to form in her eyes, "don't say that, I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Yes you are," said Dr. Cockroach, "Monger's waiting for you outside the ship, you need to go, while there's still time." Dr. Cockroach wanted her to be safe, to live. He loved her, and he wasn't about to let her die when she had the perfect chance to escape.

Susan couldn't believe this was happening. Everything had been so great, and now, now she was about to lose all of her closest friends. _T-Minus Four Minutes. _"Don't you worry about us, Susan," said Link, "look at the bright side, now you have a chance to get your old life back."

"But I don't want my old life back!" said Susan. She looked down on the floor, and stopped. She saw the two pieces of the hoverscooter, both still hovering. The pieces were also the perfect size to use as roller skates. Her heart filling with determination, she put the two hovering pieces on her feet. Don't worry guys, she thought, I'll be back. And with that, she started racing down the halls of the ship.

The monsters couldn't hear Susan anymore, so they assumed she left to go home. It's for the best, thought Dr. Cockroach as he looked away from the doors. He then noticed Megamind.

He was sitting against the doors, and he had his arms around his knees. This was something he had done mostly when he was a little kid, whenever he was scared or worried. Dr. Cockroach was about to tell him that everything would be alright, when he heard a noise.

"Bow bow!"

The monsters looked up, and saw the pink brainbot flying towards them. Megamind quickly got up. "Brainbot, what is it?" he asked. The brainbot barked, and Megamind (somehow) understood her.

"You found a way out?" Megamind repeated. The brainbot nodded, and the monsters were hopeful once again. "Where is it?" The brainbot gestured towards the ceiling of the ship, which was already starting to crack. There were small holes in it, but they were big enough for the monsters to get through. Only problem: There were four monsters and only one brainbot. By the time she would get one of them to safety, the ship would've blown up.

"Thank you," Megamind said, giving the brainbot a sad smile, "but I'm afraid we can't..."

"You can Megamind," said Bob, speaking for the first time in what had seemed like forever.

"Bob I can't," Megamind started to say, but Bob interrupted him again.

"Why not? You built him," said Bob.

"Actually, it's a she," Dr. Cockroach corrected, "and Bob's right Tesla, you can use her to escape."

"No," Megamind said firmly. He wasn't going to lose the family he had known for nearly twenty five years. "No!" he said again, when the doctor tried to talk again.

"Tesla, please," said Dr. Cockroach, "you need to take this chance. Don't worry about us, we'll always be with you." Megamind looked at the doctor, his father figure, with glassy eyes, feeling like a little kid saying goodbye to his family. But he had known Dr. Cockroach long enough that he wouldn't give up, he would even make Megamind leave if he had to.

"Okay," Megamind said reluctantly. The monsters all gave him a quick goodbye hug, not saying anything just because they didn't really need to, and then Megamind grabbed onto Violet's mechanical tentacles, and the brainbot flew him up to the ceiling.

"Goodbye Tesla," said Dr. Cockroach. He was losing the two most important people to him, but he didn't regret his decision one bit.

_Total Anniihilation T-Minus Three Minutes_

"They think they've stopped me," Gallaxhar said to himself as he watched the Quantonium fill the giant glass ball held in his statue's hand, "They've stopped nothing!"

"Carbon based lifeform, or Susan, is not contained," said the computer.

"What!" Gallaxhar shouted. He looked at the security camera footage, and saw Susan speeding through the holes she had made through the metal doors when she was Ginormica. In fact, she was already in the Robot Bay. "Attention robots! Crush the humanoid!"

The robots sparked to life, and tried to grab Susan. She gasped, but kept her cool, and gracefully dodged all the robots, causing them to hit each other and cause a domino effect. She sped out of the ship, and then turned around and started heading towards the bridge on top of the ship. The bridge was surrounded by a dome made of metal and glass, so Gallaxhar could see her coming.

He growled. "Fire Fazoid cannon!"

The cannon charged, and aimed right at Susan. Meanwhile, Megamind had just gotten out of the ship. "Bow bow!" shouted Violet.

"What is it?" Megamind asked. He looked and saw who was inside the dome. His face darkened. "Brainbot, change course," he commanded, "head towards the dome!" The brainbot barked a reply, and started flying towards the dome. As they flew, the cannon fired right at Susan.

Thinking quickly, the silver haired girl skillfully dodged the blast, and then kicked off one of her 'skates'. It flew towards the dome like a comet. Gallaxhar tried to shoot it with his own laser, but it hit him and knocked him to the floor before he even had the chance.

As the squid like alien picked himself off the floor, Susan flew into the ship. "Are you crazy!" Gallaxhar shouted at her, "You could've killed me!"

"Then we understand each other," Susan said, glaring at the alien, "Now open the doors, and let my friends go!"

"Or what?" Gallaxhar challenged, "You don't really think you can stop me, do you?" He then smiled and looked up at the glass orb now completely filled with Quantonium.

"Quantonium has been successfully diverted to the bridge," said the Computer, "escape pod is now ready for transport."

"Like I told you before," said Gallaxhar as he started walking up to the statue, "you should've stopped me when you had the Quantonium. Have fun exploding!"

Susan scowled, and ran after the alien. As he tried to climb up the statue, she grabbed two of his tentacles and pulled him down to the floor. When both of them were on the floor, Gallaxhar wrapped his other tentacles around her to try and trap her, but Susan was able to break on her arms out of his grip, and pulled on one of his antennae.

The two wrestled on the ground for a while, but then Susan spotted the weapon on the floor. She reached for it, but was pulled back and thrown to the ground by Gallaxhar. Once Susan was out of the way, Gallaxhar tried to make a grab for the laser, but nearly got his hand shot off! "What the...!"

They both looked up, and saw Megamind and Violed flying through a small hole in the dome where the escape pod was supposed to fly out. He had his laser pointed at Gallaxhar, and kept it pointed at him as Violet put him on the ground.

"So, you've changed your mind?" Gallaxhar asked hopefully.

"No," said Megamind, "I'm here to help stop you."

"Ha!" laughed Gallaxhar, "with what? That little android?" With one shot, Gallaxhar hit the brainbot, and sent her flying out of a small gap in the glass windows.

"Brainbot!" Megamind shouted, letting his guard down. He turned back around, and Gallaxhar greeted him with a hard punch. The squid was about to do it again, when he heard Susan shout behind him. He turned, and Susan was ready to give him a punch in the face.

Unfortunately, Gallaxhar blocked the attack, as well as the next few attacks. Gallaxhar stuck his tongue out at Susan, but then she poked two of his eyes, causing him to yelp in pain, and drop the gun. Susan picked it up and aimed it at Gallaxhar. Megamind picked up his gun, and also pointed it at the alien.

"Now open the doors!" Susan commanded.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!" shouted Gallaxhar, "That's what happens when you set a ship to Self Destruct!"

"Or when you don't want to help us," said Megamind, "show us to the computers!" He knew enough about computers, maybe he could find a way to open the doors.

"There aren't any computers up here that connect to the doors!" shouted Gallaxhar, "and now, thanks to you too, we'll all probably die! And there's nothing either of you can do about it!"

Susan thought for a moment, and realized that she was standing right under the orb filled with Quantonium. "I wouldn't be so sure," Susan said, smiling. She shot straight up in the air, and hit the arm of the statue, causing the orb to fall right on top of her.

"No!" Gallaxhar shouted, but it was too late. The Quantonium was already starting to fill her body with power and strength. Slowly, Susan lifted the now empty glass orb off of her, and grew back to about fifty feet. The ceiling was a little low, so Susan caused a little damage, but other than that, she was back to her old, giantess self.

"C'mon Megs," said Susan, "let's go get the others." Gladly, Megamind started walking towards Susan.

No, Gallaxhar thought angrily, they're not just going to save the day and ruin all my hard work! Since Megamind's back was turned, Gallaxhar was able to take out his smaller, emergency laser without fear of getting shot at.

But Susan noticed, and gasped. "Megamind! look out!" Megamind turned, but turned too late. He was hit with a blast, and was flew back. There were now large gaps in the dome since the windows had all broke thanks to the ship self destructing. After Gallaxhar fired another blast at the blue alien, Megamind rolled out the gap. "No!"

Megamind quickly grabbed a hold of the edge, and glanced down. Big mistake. There was nothing below him to grab onto, and he was about two stories up in the air. He gasped and held on tighter.

"Hold on Megamind!" Susan shouted. But as soon as she tried to walk towards the edge of the bridge, the floor started to break and the ceiling started to crack. The ship was weakening. A couple pieces of debree fell, almost knocking the alien off the edge.

___Total Anniihilation _T-Minus Two Minutes

"Susan, go and rescue the others!" shouted Megamind, "there isn't much time left! Go!"

"If I were you, I would listen to your friend," said Gallaxhar, "while he can still speak."

Susan had never felt this much hatred towards anyone before. She wanted to squish him, throw him off the bridge, do something to get him back for all the horrible things he had done to her and her friends. But now was not the time. She had to save her friends.

"Just hold on Megamind!" Susan, "Monger should be coming any moment now!" And with that, Susan quickly ran through the doorway that led to the second floor, just before it collapsed.

)()()())()()()()

___Total Anniihilation _T-Minus One Minute

The ship was crumbling all around the monsters. It would only be few minutes more.

"It's been nice knowin' ya, Doc," said Link, stretching out his hand. Dr. Cockroach took it and shook it.

"The feeling's mutual, my friend," replied the doctor.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Bob, for lunch. The two monsters looked at each other sadly. They didn't have the heart to break it to the blob.

"That's right, Bob," said Link.

"They'll be cake, and candy, and... balloons," said Dr. Cockroach. Bob gasped.

"Cake and balloons for lunch!" Bob shouted happily, "It's going to be the best day ever, I love you guys!"

The monsters smiled at the blob, but then heard a noise from up above. A giant piece of metal was coming down right towards them. All three of the monsters braced themselves for the impact. _This is it. _But it never came. Slowly, the monsters opened their eyes, and saw someone holding the piece of metal.

It was Susan, back in her giantess form! The monsters all smiled. "I can't believe it," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Believe it Doc," said Link, "Ginormica's back!"

Susan tossed the piece of metal away, and gathered up her friends. "Hold on guys!" she shouted. She jumped off the platform, and dove towards the floor. Susan punched through the floor, and managed to get ahold of the edge of the ship.

___Total Anniihilation in T-Minus thirty seconds_

"Where's Monger!" Susan shouted.

"He's supposed to be here!" shouted Link.

"He said the only reason he wouldn't be here, is if he was dead!" reminded Dr. Cockroach. An explosion blew the monsters off the edge of the ship, causing them to fall. But before they could even scream, they landed on something warm and fuzzy.

"Or Late!"

()()()()()()()()(

Smiling evilly, Gallaxhar walked to the edge of the ship, where Megamind was still holding with all his strength.

"Well, I'm not sure whether or not those monsters will make it," said Gallaxhar, "but I do know that you won't make it." He pointed his laser at Megamind, getting ready to fire and send him to his death.

"You're the one who's not going to make it," said Megamind, smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Gallaxhar, "I'm not the one hanging five thousand feet in the air. Though, if you would've decided to help me, you wouldn't be in the predicament."

"No, I would be in _your _pree-dicamunt," said Megamind, misprounouncing the word. The computer started to count down the seconds. "Because, ee-diot, you could've used this time to get into your escape pod and leave the ship instead of monologuing to me."

Gallaxhar's eyes widened. He was right. He could've warmed up the escape pod, used some emergency rocket fuel and could've gotten off the ship! But now, it was too late. All thanks to his blue 'cousin'. Gallaxhar's face grew dark purple with anger. "You...you..!"

"Have fun exploding, _Cousin," _Megamind said, before he let go of the ship. Right before he did, he heard the computer say he had thirty seconds left. It was now or never.

Megamind looked around, but didn't see any military brand jets anywhere. _So, this is it. Well, at least I helped saved my friends, and the world. To be honest, it wasn't really a bad life. Just wish it could've been longer._

Megamind closed his eyes, and prepared himself for the fall and the final impact, but opened them when he felt two claws grab him. "Bow bow!" Megamind looked and saw two brainbots holding him, one blue and one pink. "Biter!" he said happily. The ship started to spark and give off small explosions. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

The brainbots swerved between the explosions, trying their best not to get damaged. But then, out of nowhere, an explosion surprised both brainbots, causing them to let go of Megamind. The blue alien was about to yell out when he felt a soft hand catch him.

"Gotcha!"

Megamind recognized the voice. "Susan!" he said, almost shouting over the sound of all the explosions. The giantess held onto him tightly as Monger piloted Insectosaurus, who was now a full grown butterfly, through the explosions. He saw that all the other monsters, and even the brainbots who had flew after him, were there.

"Sir! Are you okay!" shouted another familiar voice.

"Minion! You're alright!" Megamind shouted happily. Minion was about to reply when he heard Monger shout.

"Hang on Monsters, this is gonna be close!"

The computer was almost done counting down. _10...9...8...7..._

"Come on, come on!" Gallaxhar shouted, pressing buttons inside the escape pod. Unfortunately, the pod was still warming up. _3...2... _Gallaxhar let out a whimper, covered his ears and braced himself.

_1... _Surprisingly, the ship didn't explode. '_Hmm, that's strange' _said the computer '_maybe my count was...'_ The ship then exploded, leaving no piece of metal salvageable and letting the monsters know they had won.

**One more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, last chapter folks! I want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing (I'll thank you all personally at the end of the chapter). Here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

"Look, there they are!"

"The monsters!"

"They're heroes!"

"They're awesome!"

Insectosaurus had just landed in Susan's neighborhood, where a crowd of people were there cheering for them. The monsters and Monger all climbed off Insecto. "Yeah!" Link shouted happily. As soon as they saw him, three girls screamed. "Oh great," said Link, sighing. Here we go again, he thought, with the people screaming and being afrai...

One of the girls ran over to him and jumped into his arms, before kissing Link on the cheek. He slowly smiled. The other two girls jumped into his arms as well, causing him to fall backwards.

The monsters all chuckled, and then smiled at the crowd. Susan saw her parents walk forward. They'd never looked so proud of her.

"Oh Susan," said her mother, "Ever since you were a baby, I knew that one day you would, you know, save the world from an alien invasion." Her father gave his wife a strange look.

"Um, thanks Mom," said Susan, "But it wasn't just me." She gestured down to her friends. "They're heroes too." The crowd cheered even louder.

"Megamind!" Megamind looked up and saw someone moving through the crowd. He immediantly recognized the voice.

"Roxanne!" Megamind said happily. The crowd let the reporter through, and Megamind ran up to her. They smiled at each other.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing," said Roxanne, "I guess you guys don't have to worry about getting kicked out of the state anymore." Violet barked and flew over to the couple. "I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, thank you," said Megamind, smiling at her. He started blushing. "I'm, glad you're okay, Roxanne."

"Same here," replied Roxanne. The two got closer...

"Excuse me! Move it! Coming through!" The couple got shoved by a man in a brown suit.

The man was none other than Derek, with his new cameraman Hal right behind him. He quickly put on one of his trademark smiles. "Susan!" he shouted, getting the giantess' attention.

"Derek?" The monsters all glared at the weatherman turned reporter, but he just ignored the looks.

"Baby, I've been thinking long and hard," Derek began, "and I forgive you."

Susan blinked. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah!" said Derek, "It wasn't your fault you got hit by a meteor and ruined everything. And you know what? I say maybe you didn't ruin everything. I just got a call from New York, and they want me to go network! And all I have to do to get it is to get an exclusive interview from you! I get my dream job, and you get your dream guy! It's a win-win for Team Deitl. So Susan, what do you say?"

"Derek," Susan began. She still couldn't believe that he cared more about his job than her. Even though she didn't need him anymore, it still hurt a little. But at least now she could dump him in front of a crowd of people. But then, she saw Derek's cameraman and got a better idea.

"That's amazing!" she said smiling, "Um, is the camera rolling?"

"Yes it is," Derek said straightening his tie. But then, he felt himself getting lifted off the ground.

"Good," said Susan, "because I wouldn't want your fans to miss this." Derek winced. This was not good. "This is Susan Murphy saying, goodbye Derek!" She then flicked him straight up in the air. As Derek screamed and fell back down to Earth, Susan kneeled down to talk to Bob.

"Um, Bob, could you...?" Bob understood, and quickly got under Derek, catching him and then regurgitating him. After regaining his breath, Derek stood up, and that's when Bob started talking.

"Derek, you are a selfish jerk!" said Bob, "and guess what! I've met someone else. She's lime green, she's got fourteen little chunks of pineapple inside of her, and she is _everything _that I deserve in life! I'm happy now Derek, without you! It's over!" Bob then got out the jello he had been flirting with at the party (no one was really sure how he got it), and shook it in front of Derek. "Yeah, you tell him Jennette!"

Derek sighed, and then turned to his now laughing cameraman. "Just turn it off," he said.

"Monsters," said Monger, "I'm so proud of you I could cry, if only I hadn't lost my tearducts in the war. But not crying will have to wait, the world needs you again."

"Well, what is it General?" Susan asked.

"It seems that a snail fell into a nuclear reactor," explained Monger, "As we speak, Escargantuon is slowly making his way through Paris."

"Well," said Susan, "I've always wanted to see Paris. Now who's in?"

"What do you say, Butterflyasaurus?" Link asked. The butterfly, who the monsters could now tell was female, gave a happy roar. "We're in!" replied Link.

"I'm in!" shouted Bob, giving two thumbs up.

"Count me in too," said Dr. Cockroach.

"I'm in," said Minion. He then turned to Megamind. Megamind turned to Roxanne.

"Um, so I'll see you when I get back?" the blue alien asked. Roxanne gave him a look.

"Do you really think I'll just stay here while you have all the fun?" Megamind smiled.

"No." The two took each others hand and then all the monsters climbed onto Butterflyasaurus.

"_Au revoir _sweetie!" said Susan's mother.

"Yeah, and hang on!" reminded Susan's father. The crowd cheered, and Monger saluted the monsters. Butterflyasaurus flapped her wings, and flew into the sky. As the monsters and Roxanne flew into the sunset and headed for the City of Lights, they all couldn't help but smile.

"Goodbye Derek!" Bob shouted, "and good luck getting over me!"

"Um, Bob," said Susan, "It's me Derek's never going to get over."

"Wait wait wait!" said Bob, "You were dating Derek too? That two timing jerk!

()()()()()()()()

Things had certainly have changed at the monster prison, but the monsters (and humans and aliens) were happy to say that they had changed for the better.

Deciding that it was for the best, the monsters moved back into the monster prison, which was completely refurnished for them as a thank you for saving the world. There they had plenty of room, and could leave anytime they wanted. The prison really did feel more like a home than a cage.

But the monsters also had a new job to do. They would protect the world from other monsters, aliens, and anything else that tried to take over the world. They were pretty good at their job, just two months prior they had saved Modesto from an army of mutant pumpkins (that was definitely an interesting Halloween).

But just because they had jobs now, didn't mean they didn't get a chance to enjoy the holidays.

"Monsters! Your guests are here!" Monger shouted, his voice booming through the prison. Along with Monger, there was Warden from the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted, Roger, and Susan's parents. All the monsters started to come out of their rooms and meet their guests.

"Hey everyone!" said Link. He was still cocky and tried to be the tough guy, especially know since he had his own fan club (he said he always had one, they were just in hiding), but he was still a nice guy. Behind him, Butterflyasaurus, or Bea for short, let out a happy roar.

"Hi!" said Bob, smiling happily, and holding 'Jennette', his jello girlfriend. Bob, hadn't really changed at all. He was still fun loving, happy and one hundred percent brainless.

Two more monsters walked out of their rooms. "Hi Mom, Hi Daddy," said Susan, kneeling down to give her parents a hug. Sitting on her shoulder was her boyfriend Dr. Cockroach.

Thanks to some convincing from the other monsters, Dr. Cockroach finally shared his true feelings with Susan, and soon after that they were dating. The doctor got teased mercilessly by Link, but he was still happy. In fact, he had never been happier. "It's very nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy," said Dr. Cockroach.

Finally, the final two monsters and their human friend appeared.

Megamind and Roxanne were also dating. The two were even living together. After Roxanne's time in San Fransisco was up, she had to move back to Metro City, and invited Megamind and Minion to live with her, and they happily accepted.

There, Megamind rented a second apartment to use as his own personal lab. He also sold some of his and Dr. Cockroach's (giving the doctor credit of course) to the public, and they practically flew off the shelves. Though he was still a little nervous around crowds, Megamind was no longer shy around humans. In fact, he was happy to be around them since they usually cheered him rather than ridicule him.

"Well, let's get eatin'!" said Monger.

"I brought casserole," said Susan's mother.

"Ooh, we'll have some of that!" said Bob, holding up Jennette.

As the monsters all started setting up for Christmas Eve dinner, Megamind couldn't help but smile. He glanced out one of the windows Monger had installed, and looked at the stars. Before, when he looked at them he felt lonely and meloncholly. But now, he felt as if his parents were there watching him.

"Merry Chrees-mas, Mom and Dad," said Megamind quietly.

"Megamind?" Megamind looked and saw Susan. "You coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming," said Megamind smiling at the giantess. Neither of them ever believed they could ever become this close. Maybe they were such good friends because they both had needed the same thing: Confidence and True Happiness. And they had both found it, and had made a few good friends along the way.

Megamind walked onto Susan's palm, and the giantess lifted him up to the giant table. Megamind took his seat in between Minion and Roxanne. The monsters, aliens and humans all started to talk to one another, and happily started digging into the delicious holiday food.

They were all together, and they were all happy. One big, happy monster family.

**The End**

**Okay, I'm not sure how you guys would feel about an ending like this, but I wanted to have an epilogue just to show what happened to the monsters and which couples actually happened (speaking of which, yes I am a BobxJello supporter :P). Also, yes I'm sorry I didn't have Megamind and Roxanne or Dr. Cockroach and Susan kiss. But I did say they were dating, so that kinda makes up for it (believe me, I would love to have a kiss in here, but it just didn't seem to fit anywhere in here. So yeah, sorry)**

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of "A Different Childhood". A special thanks to everyone who reviewed: **

**Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish, London Bai and Diane Hart, DiAnItA LiNdA, CMR Rosa, PrayerGirl, Rat001, RemmyBlack, StormBringer128, JaneAustenFan93, ShadowzKiss, Sean Malloy-1, guri-n, Miss Megz, DeenaSoraDrake, thing1966, Kairan1979, ProGamer363, vampgal12, Risettochan, Cheeto-SeorpioDimagram, Jayjay, CrossoverFan, Clemerl, megaXaddict, shadewatcher, Flashtabulor and Koujo Lin. **

**Thank you all so much, and have a happy Easter :)**


End file.
